Sortilegio
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Sin que nadie lo supiera la historia estaba destinada a repetirse. Una y otra y otra vez los caprichos de esa entidad marcaban el destino de dos personas. Ellos estaban predestinados a pelear y matarse el uno al otro, como el héroe y la bruja de una historia singular.
1. Chapter 1

Sortilegio

Debido a mi reciente obsesión por esta pareja se me vinieron a la mente muchas ideas de fic para el Gilgamesh x Saber asi que sin mas les presento esta historia que estaba sada parcialmente en la forma en la que veo Glorius Score (Cancion de Len kagamine que trata de una bruja y un héroe)

Capítulo 1

 _Frio._

 _Aun cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto las espesas nubes impedían que sus rayos acariciaran el pasaje nevado. El viento helado soplaba haciendo sentir a una joven de figura delicada, como su pequeño cuerpo se congelaba. Con lentitud la rubia tumbada en el suelo abrió los ojos sintiéndose agotada, su cuerpo dolía tanto que la sola idea de moverse le era devastadora, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse si no quería morir congelada pues la fina tela blanca que llevaba puesta como un vestido apenas y la protegía del crudo clima._

 _Se incorporó quedando de rodillas en el suelo y un fuerte dolor sacudió su cabeza devolviéndole de golpe todos los recuerdos que hasta hace segundos parecían perdidos. Gimió de dolor siendo invadida por una sensación de desesperó y al fijar su vista al frente se topó con una imagen que la tranquilizo, un hombre imponente estaba de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos de un inusual color carmín, donde debería haber superioridad y arrogancia solo había melancolía y ligera tristeza, pero también alivio._

 _Sintió que quería romper a llorar en ese momento, pero no lo haría, Arturia Pendragon no lloraba, se lo había prometido a si misma mucho tiempo atrás._

 _Él le extendió la mano suavizando su mirada mientras encurvaba ligeramente sus labios en algo que podía catalogarse como una sonrisa, la máxima expresión que se podía obtener del rey._

 _La pequeña mujer del vestido blanco tomó su mano sin dudarlo al mismo tiempo que una ventisca los rodeaba dándole a la escena una imagen especial, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento indicado para coronar a la pareja con hermosos copos de nieve que esparcían su brillo al rodearlos._

 _Ya todo había terminado._

.

.

.

Gilgamesh se despertó de golpe, había tenido un sueño que termino olvidando tan pronto había caído en la realización de que esa noche había soñado algo. Era una sensación muy usual despertarse sin poder recordar que era lo que tú mente había estado maquinando durante el descanso nocturno. Le restó importancia y se preparó para iniciar su día, como príncipe de Nilonia debía dar ejemplo a sus súbditos esforzándose por el futuro de su nación.

Nilonia era uno de los 9 reinos existentes y cuyo poderío era solamente igualado por el reino vecino pero cuyas tierras eran las más extensas y prosperas. Era gobernada por un rey noble y justo cuyo único hijo sería el heredero al trono.

El príncipe rubio era adorado por su pueblo, era amable y humilde, muchos pensaban que cuando creciera sería el mejor gobernante que un pueblo podría tener. Trabajaba diligentemente y ayudaba cuanto podía, había adelantado años de estudio en sus cortos 12 años de vida así que su tiempo libre lo utilizaba para convivir con su gente y eso era algo que lo hacía tan querido como respetado.

Amaba a su pueblo y su pueblo lo amaba a él.

Las sirvientas del castillo lo saludaron con cordialidad al verlo dirigirse a tomar el desayuno con su padre, hizo su rutina diaria, asistir a las clases privadas que sus maestros le daban, practicar magia y dominio de armas, visitar a sus caballos en los establos, convivir con su padre una hora al día y gozar de su tarde libre paseando por las calles de su ciudad. Era tan común que el rubio anduviera por ahí que la gente ya no se extrañaba de verlo correr de aquí para allá y jugar con algunos niños, después de todo el príncipe aún era joven.

Gilgamesh descubrió que más que jugar con los niños nobles o quedarse en el castillo le gustaba ir al orfanato que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. En ese lugar había varios niños que, si bien carecían de título de nobleza, tenían un gran corazón, convivir con ellos era más divertido que jugar con los estirados hijos de condes, duques o marqueses.

Ese día iba con todos los ánimos de jugar nuevamente, pero al llegar al parque aledaño a la institución solo pudo encontrarse con un par de gemelos de cabellos negros que corrían saliendo del bosque como si en ello se les fuera la vida. Supo por la expresión de sus rostros que algo estaba mal.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunto preocupado, tratando de aplacar la sensación pesada que lo invadía deseando para sus adentros que su corazonada estuviera errónea.

—¡Gil! —uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente—¡Bazzet se adentró en el bosque porque discutió con Cú y luego él fue a buscarla, pero no regresaba! ¡Fuimos todos a buscarlos con Shirou y unos hombres salieron de la nada y los capturaron! ¡Mi hermano y yo pudimos escapar, pero esos tipos estaban hablando de vendernos a todos como esclavos y se los están llevando! —anuncio con desespero solo asestando un golpe de preocupación en Gilgamesh quien apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose indignado de lo que acababa de oír.

Nadie tenía el derecho de privar de su libertad a la gente para convertirlos en meros esclavos y mucho menos a la gente de su reino, eso era algo que como príncipe no podía permitir. El orgullo de un gobernante es servir a su pueblo ¿Como podría llamarse a sí mismo rey si dejaba pasar tal agravio en contra de su gente?

—¡Vayan y busquen a la guardia real! ¡Tratare de detenerlos! —ordenó con todo el tacto posible, los niños no debían ser presas de su ira, no les dio tiempo de que reprocharan a su orden pues había salido corriendo con rapidez en dirección al bosque.

—¡Príncipe!

A lo lejos a penas y pudo escuchar los gritos de los niños. Él sabía perfectamente que se estaba poniendo en mucho riesgo al adelantarse por su cuenta, pero era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Gilgamesh dejo que su preocupación fuera totalmente sustituida por la furia, quienes quiera que fueran esos hombres que se habían atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a sus amigos se la iban a pagar.

Una figura encapuchada, un poco más alta que el príncipe, miró la escena a lo lejos. Cubrió más su rostro con la capucha, decidida se acercó a los niños para saber qué era lo que había hecho al príncipe heredero al trono salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

Gilgamesh recordaba haber escuchado algo acerca de una organización llamada "Hassan", un depreciable grupo de hombres y mujeres que se movían entre reinos comerciando esclavos, armas y sus esplendidos servicios como asesinos de elite. Por supuesto que saber o no a quienes se iba a enfrentar no lo hubiera detenido de lo que hizo tan pronto los encontró a la mitad del bosque.

—En este momento les recomiendo encarecidamente que liberen a los niños y salgan de este reino antes del anochecer o afrontaran con el peso de un decreto divino las consecuencias de sus actos—con total veneno en sus palabras y una mirada glacial, el joven príncipe se colocó enfrente de la procesión de ladrones que desfilaban con carrozas donde llevaban prisioneros a los huérfanos.

Los asesinos se pusieron en guardia por la aterradora presencia con amenazadora aura que sintieron. Al ver que solo se trataba de un niño se rieron de buena gana. "La estupidez es consecuencia de la ignorancia" pensó Gilgamesh con frialdad al darse cuenta de que lo más probable fuera que esa gente baja ni siquiera hubiera oído hablar de él.

El joven príncipe era un niño prodigio, se decía que había nacido bendecido desde su nacimiento y destinado a la grandeza, pronosticación que no fue errónea. Su nombre era conocido por los reinos más cercanos y era vanagloriado por su destreza en batalla a pesar de ser tan solo tener 12 años. Era justo pensar que su apariencia no era del todo conocida, aunado al hecho de que en esos momentos no lucia ni si quiera como hijo de algún noble, era comprensible que los asesinos no pudieran reconocerlo, puesto que las ropas que llevaba puestas eran sencillas y ligeras con el objetivo de facilitarle libertad de movimiento.

—¿Lo escucharon? ¿A caso piensa que vamos a obedecerle? —quien parecía ser el líder habló con sorna provocando la risa general de sus compañeros—Los niños de cabellos dorados no son muy usuales en el reino del norte, podríamos vender a este a muy buen precio.

—Rían cuanto sus corazones deseen pues han sellado su destino con sus estúpidas acciones—declaró solemne.

Puede que Gilgamesh fuera conocido por su bondad, pero esta era proporcional a la ira que podía llegar a albergar. Con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha convocó una lluvia de espadas, lanzas y alabardas que se cernieron sobre el grupo de asesinos quienes intrépidamente lograron esquivar gran parte de las armas cortantes. El líder de los ladrones frunció el ceño disgustado al notar como uno de los proyectiles lanzados por el rubio le había hecho una herida en la mejilla, había que tomarse en serio la pequeña amenaza frente a ellos.

—Acábenlo—con esa única palabra el grupo de asesinos supo que tenía que ir seriamente contra Gilgamesh.

Si, puede que el príncipe fuera hábil en combate y ninguno de los ladrones pudiera representar un peligro para él, pero eso era solamente en caso de que fuera una batalla justa y 17 asesinos de elite contra el futuro rey era una batalla bastante dispareja donde los números jugaban en su contra.

Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en los movimientos de sus oponentes, eran muchos así que esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo era realmente complicado. Por supuesto que nunca se atrevería a admitirlo en voz alta, y menos frente al enemigo contra quienes se hallaba en desventaja. Esperaba que la guardia real no tardará mucho en llegar pues a pesar de su gran autoconfianza era de sabios conocer y aceptar sus propios límites…

Abriéndose paso en medio de la batalla, una figura encapuchada avanzó esquivando con gracia no solo las armas de Gilgamesh si no también los ataques de los asesinos a su alrededor. Con tan solo dos movimientos de su espada desarmó al hombre que custodiaba uno de los carruajes para prisionero y destruyó la parte frontal liberando a los niños del encierro.

—Regresen al orfanato inmediatamente, este lugar no es seguro—dijo con calidez y firmeza.

Aunque algo pasmados por la repentina aparición de aquella figura, los huérfanos no dudaron en obedecerla. Uno de los asesinos atacó directamente a la encapuchada quien convocando un tornado a su alrededor lanzó a un par de contrincantes contra los arboles dejando volar la tela que la cubría revelando así su figura.

El viento había llamado la atención de los asesinos y el príncipe, en medio de la conmoción aquella figura se mostraba firme con las manos apoyadas sobre su espada enterrada en el suelo. Se trataba de un joven cuyos cabellos dorados estaban trenzados, tenía ojos de un verde muy peculiar y llevaba ropas ligeras. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas para ser de un chico, pero Gilgamesh había oído mucho acerca de aquel individuo y no tardó en reconocerlo, se trataba sin lugar a dudas de aquella persona que respondía al nombre de Saber.

Era natural que el príncipe hubiera escuchado de aquel otro rubio, se decía que ese chico era un prodigio en el campo de batalla al igual que él. Pero mientras Gilgamesh destacaba en la arquería, aquel chico era un espadachín con gran destreza que a pesar de su corta edad viajaba alrededor del reino ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran, salvando a las personas en problemas y blandiendo su espada en el nombre del honor y la justicia. El joven príncipe llegó a pensar que sería interesante tener un duelo con ese chico si es que alguna vez lo llegaba a conocer.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que huérfanos habían desaparecido, he venido a brindar mi ayuda en lo posible, si es que usted me lo permite—con cordialidad el espadachín se dirigió exclusivamente al príncipe de Nilonia.

—¿Saber verdad? —preguntó el rubio para comprobar—Pensé que chocar armas formaría parte de nuestro primer encuentro, pero esto me parece aún más adecuado, levanta tu espada y pelea a mi lado.

La forma relajada y animada en que el príncipe habló era claramente su humilde invitación a la batalla. Saber sonrió ligeramente y levanto su espada, un duelo interesante estaba dando inicio.

El líder de los asesinos ardió en rabia, no podía dejar que un par de niños los derrotaran, su mirada se fijó en el confiado rubio que sin dar tregua seguía dejando caer finas armas sobre sus compañeros, se desharía de él primero.

Saber por su parte actuó de forma rápida y concisa liberando al resto de los niños atrapados y siendo cubierta por Gilgamesh. Increíblemente se acoplaron muy rápidamente uno a los movimientos del otro como si estuvieran sincronizados. Los asesinos se vieron en la necesidad de retroceder cuando con gracia y habilidad el espadachín rubio destrozó el resto de los carruajes.

El joven príncipe se mantuvo a una distancia regular de Saber pues evitaba que los asesinos volvieran a capturar a los niños que acababan de ser liberados. Cuando no quedaban más que ellos dos y el resto de ladrones que seguían en pie dándoles combate Gilgamesh decidió sabiamente que era momento de retirarse, nada le gustaría más que aprisionar a esos bastardos, pero por desgracia en esos momentos su prioridad era la seguridad de su gente.

—Saber, en el momento en que te de la señal aléjate cuanto puedas de este lugar—murmuró de espaldas a su compañero de batalla, quien sosteniendo su espada en posición de defensa asintió con la cabeza.

—¡No escaparas! —el líder de los Hassan uso su magia de tierra para emerger traspasando la defensa de Gilgamesh.

Todo paso tan rápido que el pequeño príncipe apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo sucedido, sintió un fuerte empujón y lo siguiente fue el cuerpo de su compañero cayendo al suelo bañado en sangre. Si ben Gilgamesh era un prodigo en las batallas jamás había experimentado una sensación tan aterradora como lo era la impresión de ver a alguien ser herido de muerte hasta ese momento. El pánico lo invadió haciéndole olvidar incluso el entorno.

—¡Saber! —acercándose al cuerpo de su compañero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue mirar con terror el corte transversal en el cuerpo del susodicho.

—¡Su alteza!

La galante guardia real se abría paso en el lugar, los ladrones optaron por retirarse, pero algunos fueron capturados por los soldados de la guardia. El líder de los asesinos se desvaneció del lugar jurando para sus adentros que se vengaría de ese niño algún día. Gilgamesh estaba demasiado alterado para notar la amenaza murmurada por aquel hombre.

—¡Saber! ¡Saber! ¡Resite por favor! ¡Saber!

Los gritos de aquel amable príncipe fueron lo único que el chico alcanzo a escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan cálido de viejos recuerdos que había resguardado fuertemente en su interior. Aquella mujer entonaba una suave melodía mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos. La sensación del momento era tan acogedora que deseaba que el momento durara para siempre.

—"Madre ¿Por qué debo vestir ropas de chico?" —ella preguntó con algo de tristeza.

—"Hija mía, tú y yo nos tenemos más que la una a la otra en este mundo" —su voz cargada de melancolía aun sonaba dulce y cariñosa—"Pero nada en esta vida es eterno, mi tiempo está próximo a llegar a su fin y temo que tendré que dejarte sola. Hay muchas personas a la que se les hará fácil hacerte daño si saben que eres mujer, por eso, hasta que sea seguro debes actuar y comportarte como un caballero, es la única forma en que podrás protegerte a ti misma en este mundo despiadado."

Ella entendía la tristeza de su madre, cuando era más pequeña solía comprarle lindos vestidos y peinarla de mil formas, pero cuando tuvieron que mudarse de ciudad y su madre cambio su apariencia tuvo que hacerla pasar por chico y aunque la trataba y educaba como niño de vez en cuando ella solía peinar sus cabellos con dulzura diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía con el pelo largo.

—"Nunca te lo cortes Arturia, solo mantén oculta la longitud de tu pelo, esto es lo único que te heredo como u madre, la prueba de que eres mi hija."

Porque su madre tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio que había tenido que teñir de negro para ocultar su identidad.

Cuando el sueño de ese recuerdo terminó ella abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo primero con lo que se topo fue un par de gemas rojas que la miraban con alivio.

—Menos mal has despertado, me tenías preocupado—el príncipe de Nilonia habló sintiendo que un terrible peso se le quitaba de encima.

La rubia se incorporó adolorida notando que desde su hombro hasta parte de su cintura estaba vendada, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que eso solo podía significar que el príncipe había descubierto su género.

—Me sorprendió mucho que en realidad fueras una chica—comentó confirmando lo que Arturia se temía—Pero descuida, solo el doctor que te trato y yo lo sabemos, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Saber.

—¡¿Y los niños?! —preguntó haciendo notable su preocupación por el asunto, siendo este aún más importante que su género.

—Se encuentran seguros y a salvo en el orfanato, en cuanto a los "Hassan" he mandado a perseguirlos con el fin de que un incidente como este no vuelva a ocurrir, pero los asesinos son muy escurridizos.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Cuando el rubio vio a Arturia tratar de ponerse de pie la detuvo riñéndole con calidez.

—Lo mejor es que descanses, recibiste una herida mortal y es un milagro que estés viva así que no presiones tu suerte.

—Pero yo…

Ella trato de quejarse, pero la verdad es que no tenía palabras para reprochar ni la fuerza suficiente para irse sin más de lo que suponía era una habitación del palacio real.

—No tienes excusas Saber. He oído mucho de ti, eres una errante, no tienes lugar a donde ir así que por el momento lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí. Salvaste mi vida así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es esto.

—Lamento causarles problemas su alteza—se disculpó relajándose levemente.

—Puedes llamarme solo Gil—comentó con ánimo.

—En ese caso prefiero llamarle Gilgamesh ¿Esta bien? —preguntó la joven.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema… Entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarte? No creo que Saber sea tu verdadero nombre ¿o sí? —rio levemente.

Por un nano segundo la leve sonrisa de Arturia había desaparecido, pero inmediatamente recompuso su habitual expresión amable.

—Puedes llamarme Lily—comentó esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Arturia Pendragon…

Nadie debía saber que ese era su verdadero nombre.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Sortilegio 2

Capitulo dos

Como príncipe, Gilgamesh se aseguraba de cumplir diligentemente sus deberes e incluso aquellos que fácilmente podrían ser delegados a sus sirvientes. Él no tenía necesidad de ayudar en los establos, en la cocina o en la lavandería, sin embargo, lo hacía de buena fe debido a que su madre le había inculcado el valor del trabajo duro y él no hallaba mayor placer que ver el rostro agradecido de sus súbditos luego de brindarles su ayuda, aunque fuera para las tareas más sencillas.

Fue extraño para varios sirvientes no ver al príncipe cumpliendo sus rutinas habituales, sin embargo, rápidamente se extendió por el castillo el motivo de la ausencia de su ayuda habitual. El incidente en el bosque no había tardado en expandirse por toda la ciudad, nuevamente se alababa el valor y la destreza del joven príncipe al enfrentarse a los famosos asesinos de elite que provenían de las lejanas tierras del sureste. Por supuesto que también se habló del valiente niño que le había brindado su ayuda al príncipe y el cómo sin dudarlo se había jugado la vida protegiendo a Gilgamesh de un ataque mortal que lo había dejado gravemente herido. Una vez estando al tanto de la precaria situación del misterioso espadachín, era normal suponer que, el príncipe, preocupado por el estado de su benefactor, se encontraba cuidándolo.

Si bien muchas historias habían sido escuchadas acerca de Saber, no todos conocían su apariencia, por lo que nadie más que los involucrados lograron identificar al salvador del príncipe como aquel espadachín del que tanto se hablaba más al norte del país. La rubia no ansiaba la gloria o riquezas, sus deseos eran simplemente ayudar a todo aquel que necesitara su ayuda mientras vagaba sin rumbo fijo a un destino inserto. Siendo sincera consigo misma, Arturia no podía explicar el porqué de sus propias acciones, tal vez en el fondo solo buscaba un lugar en el cual fuera aceptada no como Saber si no como Lily.

—¿Has logrado descansar plácidamente? ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? —preguntó el joven príncipe.

Arturia se encontraba mirando al horizonte sentada a lado de la ventana dejando que sus cabellos fueran movidos por el caprichoso viento que suavemente soplaba en su dirección. Gilgamesh no pudo evitar acercarse a donde estaba la chica siguiendo su mirada para tratar de descubrir que era lo que tenía tan distraída a su invitada.

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse su majestad. —habló ella con delicadeza sin girar su mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio que de ninguna manera resulto incomodó para ninguno de los dos, Saber no era de hablar mucho, Gilgamesh se había dado cuenta porque durante esos días de estarla cuidando ella trata de conversar con él lo menos posible, como si no supiera con que temas abordarlo o temiendo decir algo fuera de lugar que él considerase un agravio.

—Pensé que preguntarías el motivo por el cual fingí ser un chico—habló ella repentinamente.

Llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla, pero el joven príncipe ya se había acostumbrado a su manera de dirigirse a él, aunque ella no lo hiciera muy a menudo. Su voz era tan dulce y amable que evocaba en el príncipe querer escucharla continuamente y ese era uno de los grandes motivos por los cuales había dejado sus deberes a un lado para cuidar de ella. Trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda y hablar más, por eso conversaba tanto como podía tratando de propiciar sus respuestas. Su presencia de alguna forma le era refrescante, había algo especial en Saber y no solo era el hecho de que hubiera ocultado su género o su destreza en batalla, había algo más que él simplemente no podía diferenciar, como si ella ocultase un secreto más grande.

—Para ser sincero me genera mucha curiosidad, pero pensé que era de ese tipo de cosas de las que preferías no hablar, no deseo inmiscuirme en los secretos de una doncella—dijo con sinceridad pues desde un inicio parecía haberse estado esforzando por ocultar que en realidad era una chica—Por lo que he escuchado de ti puedo darme una idea de tus motivos, si son o no correctos prefiero que me los comentes llegado el momento.

—Le agradezco el respetar mi espacio su majestad, gracias a sus cuidados en un par de días podré continuar mi viaje—comentó cálidamente.

—Ya veo y ¿A dónde planeas ir Lily?

No estaba exigiendo una respuesta, su cuestión era por simple curiosidad, algo normal. Era solamente una pregunta que él hacía sin afán de incomodar a la rubia, quien simplemente suspiró dejando más que clara su respuesta, en realidad ni ella sabía.

—Siempre voy hacia donde el viento me guie, soy una errante sin rumbo fijo en un viaje sin destino—comentó con simpleza acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su cabello.

—Debes haber visto y conocido muchos lugares del reino que ni siquiera yo he visitado, dime entonces, ¿No has sentido alguna vez que uno de ellos es el lugar al que perteneces? ¿No te parece triste viajar y viajar sin un lugar al cual regresar?

Mientras más curiosidad invadía al príncipe más preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin poder detener que algunas de ellas fluyeran. Por supuesto que lejos de considerar aquello como una agravio o invasión a su privacidad, extrañamente Saber deseaba obtener también una respuesta a esas mismas preguntas que se había hecho incontables veces. Con cualquier otra persona habría simplemente ignorado aquellas dudas, pero con Gilgamesh era diferente y no era porque fuera el príncipe, tal vez era porque encontró cosas en común con él, que se sentía a gusto con su presencia.

O quías se debía a que él era adorado como una persona justa y honorable, alguien a quien se le profetizaba la grandeza, quien gobernaría con bondad y sabiduría, un rey por el que muchos morirían gustosos, alguien a quien seguir y consagrar acciones llenas de heroísmo y valentía. Siguiendo tempranamente el sendero de un caballero, no había nadie más a quien Arturia quisiera jurarle su lealtad, pero ella, quien aún se consideraba una espadachín inmadura, pensaba que en ese momento no sería de ninguna utilidad, menos ahora que el príncipe había descubierto su género.

Aun en ese reino tan pacifico el mayor problema era la poca libertad que tenían las mujeres para decidir sobre su propia vida y lo marcada que estaba en la sociedad la posición que ellas tenían. Una mujer solo tenía dos opciones. Si provenía de una familia estaba destinada a un matrimonio arreglado para convertirse en una esposa y engendrar hijos, en cambio sí era huérfana generalmente se veía obligada a convertirse en prostituta, no había más.

Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales su madre la crio como niño esperando evitarle tener que trabajar como una cortesana. Los hombres tenían mejores oportunidades y por ello Arturia se había convertido en un chico ocultando hábilmente su género al mundo entero. Por supuesto que ese no era el único motivo, había una razón mucho más fuerte por la cual debía ocultar no solo su género, sino también su nombre y apellido.

Aunque a veces la rubia deseaba volver a ser mujer seguía fielmente el camino de un caballero dejando sus debates internos al margen de sus acciones, ella era una chica muy soñadora que como cualquier jovencita añoraba un futuro con amor, pero guardaba muy en el fondo tales deseos. Ahora era Saber, un espadachín viajero que empuñaba su espada en el nombre del honor y la justicia. No había destino más glorioso que ese, y ella avanzaba con orgullo y determinación. Sin embargo, ahora que su secreto había sido descubierto, sentía que había fallado como caballero y volvía a ser una niña tonta e ingenua llena de esperanzas y sueños que aspiraban a un futuro utópico imposible de alcanzar por más que extendiera sus manos para atraparlo.

Su caída de vuelta a la realidad había sido demasiado dura, aun así, trataba de mantenerse firme, fuerte y apacible.

—Me entristece por supuesto—con dulzura tan armoniosa como la leve sonrisa que esbozaba, continúo hablando de manera delicada sin dejar que la pena la inundara—Pero considero toda esta patria y su suelo como mi lugar de pertenencia sin importar si tengo o no un hogar fijo.

—Entonces si yo te lo ofreciera ¿Considerarías este lugar como tu hogar?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa finalmente haciendo que centrara su vista en el joven príncipe a su derecha, al darse cuenta de su mirada, él se giró para regalarle una sonrisa a la desconcertada rubia.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que ya es momento de que elija alguien que sirva a mis deseos y se mantenga a mi lado como mi guardián—aclaró luego de ver la expresión de la joven de dorados cabellos—He decidido que quien quiero que ofrezca su espada a mi causa y me cubra la espalda seas tú.

—¿Yo? — preguntó con incredulidad.

Ser guardián del príncipe era el más grande honor que alguien pudiera recibir, algo que ella no merecía, especialmente NO ELLA, sintió su corazón estrujarse. Aun si no lo merecía era su deber servir a la realeza. Tenía una obligación para con esa familia, un cargo que le había sido delegado desde su nacimiento por su linaje.

—No soy un caballero, soy solo una chica que aspira a serlo, una mujer no un hombre… no estoy capacitada para protegerlo su alteza.

La suave expresión en el rostro de la chica mostraba su pesar, por primera vez dejó que el dilema de su genero la abrumara al punto de hacer sus dudas visibles. Como un chico, sin lugar pensarlo habrá aceptado la oferta, mientras nadie supiera su género no sería despreciada o denigrada al ser solo una niña que fingía ser algo que no era. Porque al ser chica era más débil que un hombre y posiblemente no podría proteger debidamente a alguien que le confiará su vida. Pero ella quería servirle al futuro rey y saldar una vieja deuda de su familia, aunque aquello no la llevara a la salvación y fuera lo que posiblemente la terminara destruyendo.

—Si, eres una chica—el habló con comprensión—Debiste ser criada como una niña, pero entonces habrías terminado trabajando en la zona roja de alguna ciudad. Valientemente y negando ese destino ocultaste tu género y comenzaste avanzar por el camino de los caballeros, sin embargo, ya no hay necesidad de que sigas ocultando quien eres en realidad. Te pido que te conviertas en mi guardián no como Saber, sino como Lily.

Él le extendió su mano y ella sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los bordes de los ojos. Por primera vez no estaba siendo despreciada por ser una chica sin familia, especialmente por ser mujer. No existía en ese momento su nombre, apellido o su pasado, era solo ella, solo una joven soñadora a quien se le ofrecía una oportunidad de poder volver a vivir como ella misma sin ocultarse su generó ni actuar como un chico para poder seguir sobreviviendo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí. —rio tallándose los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

A Gilgamesh realmente no le importaba que Saber fuera mujer, ni lo que dijeran de ella, la había elegido como su guardiana y no pensaba retractarse de ello. El consejo de ancianos pareció oponerse firmemente a dejar a manos de una niña la protección del futuro rey y exigieron a su padre que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, pues, debían poner al servicio del príncipe al mejor guerrero que hubiera desfilado en las tropas del ejército Nilones.

Lugalbanda simplemente bostezó aburrido ante las quejas del consejo, no pensaba que fuera una cosa seria aun cuando lo habían convocado especialmente para ello.

—Si mi hijo piensa que esa chica es digna de su confianza y más aún, que es capaz de protegerlo, entonces no tengo intenciones de disuadirlo de su decisión. Esa chica es un espadachín reconocido que responde al nombre de Saber y que además protegió con su vida a Gilgamesh en el incidente del bosque, si quieren probar su valía adelante, pero tengan en cuenta que es alguien digna de respeto y alabanzas por parte de su príncipe. Así que no la denigren por el simple hecho de que es mujer.

Su tono pareció más bien una advertencia. Lugalbanda no estaba de humor para discutir con el consejo de ancianos y menos sobre las decisiones de su hijo. Aunque la chica aún no se convertía en guardiana oficial él estaba consiente que había más de un caballero que deseaba ese puesto por lo que la niña debía demostrar que merecía servir al futuro rey y había una forma bastante justa de hacerlo.

—Si les complace, entonces dejemos que demuestre, no solo ante ustedes, si no ante el pueblo entero que es digna del honor de servir fielmente a Gilgamesh. Organizaremos un torneo especialmente para ella. Saber aun es un caballero inmaduro, en mi opinión no hay siervo mejor que el que avanza a lado de su maestro. Ella caminara a su lado como guardiana y su destreza acrecentara a la par de la de mi hijo, por lo tanto, este torneo será una serie de pruebas en donde ella demuestre si tiene lo necesario para blandir su espada en el nombre del futuro soberano.

A regañadientes los ancianos del consejo terminaron por acceder. Al estar arraigados a viejas creencias y tradiciones no aceptaban la fortaleza de una mujer, no la consideraban digna de las atenciones del príncipe, aunque esta le hubiera salvado la vida, pero no tenían más opción. El príncipe no era alguien caprichoso y si se empeñaba en mantener a esa chica a su lado debía ser por algo, pero si ese algo era lo que el consejo se temía, tendrían que deshacerse de esa chica y mostrarle su lugar. No podían permitir que esa huérfana terminara convirtiéndose en su reina, aunque aún fuera muy pronto para predecir aquello.

Lugalbanda también pensaba que el interés que Gilgamesh tenía por la joven espadachín se acrecentaría en un futuro, pero hasta entonces no veía más que amistad y respeto mutuo entre ellos. Saber era alguien correcta de la cual se había escuchado mucho, indudablemente se había ganado las alabanzas y admiración del joven príncipe, alguien como ella que avanzaba por un sendero iluminado sin duda podía asegurarse de que su hijo jamás cayera en la oscuridad. Tal vez debió calcular mejor los efectos que ella tendría en el rubio.

—Es inusual que me cites en la sala del trono padre—Gilgamesh habló frente a su progenitor.

—Hay un asunto de suma importancia a tratar y para el cual requería de tu presencia—el hombre comentó con simpleza.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la casi recuperada Saber, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, regalo de Gilgamesh por supuesto, y su cabello ahora estaba amarrado en una sola cola de caballo decorada con un moño negro. Se veía más sana y vivaz que antes, pero los vendajes aun asomaban por debajo de su ropa.

—¿Me ha mandado a llamar su alteza? —con su suave voz preguntó al rey percatándose de la presencia de Gilgamesh en la sala, era la primera vez que se presentaba ante el gobernante de Nilonia y estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ver al joven príncipe la hizo sentirse menos preocupada y más curiosa.

El rubio no pudo sino mostrar ligera sorpresa, no esperaba que en el asunto a discutir estuviera involucrada Lily. Supuso entonces que ella había sido mandada a llamar para que el rey pudiera conocerla en persona, después de todo, aunque le había comentado de Saber, su padre no la había visto en persona debido a que estaba muy ocupado con asuntos del reino. Sin embargo, tenía que haber algo más en esa pequeña reunión y Gil esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—No habíamos tenido el placer de presentarnos Saber, soy el padre de Gilgamesh y rey de este país, Lugalbanda Segundo.

—Es un placer—ella hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Mi hijo me ha informado su decisión de hacerte su guardiana, sin embargo, los ancianos del consejo no te consideran digna de tal honor, sobra decir que expresaron incesantemente su desacuerdo en ello.

—He elegido a Lily—intervino Gilgamesh—Se que lo ancianos son sabios eruditos que solo buscan lo mejor para el reino, pero no pienso retractar mi decisión, tú mismo me has dicho padre, que las mujeres son más que solo medios para engendrar un linaje, entonces…

—Gilgamesh—su padre llamó su atención calmando la exaltación del chico—Yo apoyo tu decisión, el reino que quiero legarte es uno en donde no se desprecie el valor de las mujeres y no sean reducidas a simples objetos de satisfacción.

Arturia podía entender de donde provenía la bondad y las virtudes de joven príncipe, él seguramente había aprendido a valorar a todos por igual gracias a la influencia de su padre.

—Saber es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que las mujeres son más que solo eso. En tres días se organizará un torneo, se pondrán a prueba sus habilidades y destreza en combate, así como sus aptitudes para convertirse en tu guardiana y si logra superar el desafío el consejo le permitirá quedarse contigo.

—¡Tres días es demasiado pronto! ¡Ella aún no se ha recuperado! —se quejó tratando de contener su alteración, la chica aún no estaba lista para combatir.

Aunque la recuperación de Saber había sido rápida, aun no había sanado por completo, y eso la pondría en grave desventaja a la hora de realizar las pruebas. Obviamente Gilgamesh no estaba de acuerdo en que ella se arriesgara a combatir sin estar en óptimas condiciones, especialmente cuando apenas una semana atrás había estado al borde de la muerte.

—Entiendo—con voz decidida la rubia reafirmó su presencia en la habitación.

—¡Lily! —él dejo salir su nombre con reproche.

Ella no parecía advertir su preocupación y por primera vez el príncipe odio ese aspecto tan respetuoso y a la vez correcto de ella. Sabía que Saber no se quejaría, no podría, si eran las órdenes del rey no había forma de que estas fueran negadas, pero él si podía interceder por ella y ganarle algo de tiempo, sin embargo, Lily simplemente había aceptado lo decretado sin dudar o pensarlo.

—Gilgamesh—era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de esa forma, Arturia le dedico una ligera pero cálida sonrisa—Esta bien, no pienso perder.

—Bien, veo que comprendes perfectamente la situación en la que te encuentras—Lubalganda elogió la decisión de la chica.

El joven príncipe simplemente suspiró negando con la cabeza y dándose por vencido.

—Su majestad, disculpé mi atrevimiento, pero… pensé que la visión que usted tenia de las mujeres era similar a la de todos los hombres ¿Por qué busca apoyar el cambio en la forma en que somos vistas? —preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad atrayendo la atención del soberano.

Gilgamesh sonrió ligeramente rememorando un lejano pasado, él sabia mejor que nadie la respuesta.

—No voy a mentirte niña, mucho tiempo atrás yo también pensaba que las mujeres eran solo una herramienta para procrear, así fui educado y crecí con esos pensamientos hasta que conocí a mi difunta esposa. Ella demostró ser una fiera indomable que continuamente me demostraba que era más que solo un objeto, era una brillante estratega fuerte y aguerrida que defendió estas tierras a mi lado. Ella abrió un camino para cambiar la forma en que las mujeres eran vistas, yo solo no puedo cambiar esa visión, pero tú puedes hacerlo, demuéstrales a los ancianos y al pueblo entero tu valía—con un porte majestuoso se puso de pie—¡Demuestra que eres digna de ofrecer tu espada al servicio del príncipe y expande el camino que fue abierto!

—¡Si! —ella respondió con determinación arrodillándose ante el rey de la forma que lo haría un caballero—¡Yo Saber Lily juró mi espada y mi honor en el nombre de la familia real Niloniana, consagro mi vida a servir a los deseos del futuro rey Gilgamesh Izdubar!

—Tienes mi bendición niña, protégelo, acompáñalo y guíalo por un camino resplandeciente, porque te convertirás en su guardiana.

La fe impuesta en una chica que cargaba el peso de pecados que no eran suyos, eventualmente caería en la desesperación y seria destruida. Arturia sabía que cuando su linaje saliera a flote y su apellido resonara nuevamente por las calles evocando el nombre de "aquel hombre", su juramento se convertiría en solo palabras vacías, pero hasta entonces serviría a su propósito con determinación y valor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sortilegio 3

Capítulo 3

—De nuevo—la voz de aquel hombre sonó firme y fuerte.

El choque de espadas danzantes inundaba el ambiente mientras que la respiración de la chica se hacía cada vez más pesada. Una, dos, tres estocadas y retrocedió blandiendo su espada esquivando el ataque de su maestro.

—¡De nuevo! —ordenó él y la chica nuevamente se lanzó al ataque.

Esta vez el agotamiento tomo control de su cuerpo y al tratar de bloquear el ataque de su maestro soltó la espada y cayó de sentón por el impacto de la fuerza de aquel hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

—Aun tienes que trabajar en tu defensa, te lanzas al ataque sin pensar en tu propia seguridad y eso podría llegar a costarte la vida Lily. Por hoy ha sido suficiente, has estado entrenando duro estos tres días así que te recomiendo descansar antes del combate de mañana, no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces.

—¡Pero Siegfried…! —la rubia intentó quejarse siendo inmediatamente callada por el espadachín.

—¡Lily! Si sigues así solo harás preocuparse más a el príncipe Gilgamesh—replicó el caballero.

—¿Gilgamesh? —su voz sonó algo incomoda al mencionar su nombre.

Recordó que luego de la reunión en la sala del tronó ella le había pedido al príncipe que le encontrara un compañero de combate para comenzar a entrenar inmediatamente. El rubio había hecho una mueca irritada para segundos después dirigirla hacia el caballero más hábil al servicio de su padre, Siegfried, pero luego de eso había dejado de dirigirle la palabra desde que inició su entrenamiento. Cada vez que quería hablar con él Gilgamesh parecía muy ocupado yendo de un lugar a otro y cumpliendo sus deberes, pero Lily sabía muy bien que era una excusa para no hablar con ella.

Leyendo las preocupaciones de la joven Siegfried suspiró pesadamente.

—El joven amo está muy preocupado por ti ¿Sabes? Luego de nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento me pidió que fuera un poco menos rudo por tus heridas. —comentó el hombre.

Ella rio suavemente luego de escucharlo, fuera o no una mentira piadosa por parte de Siegfried para levantarle el ánimo, ella no pudo evitar sentir una ligera calidez en el pecho que la hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Él no está muy de acuerdo con el torneo ¿Verdad? Aunque pensé que quería que yo fuera su guardiana…

—De momento solo esta irritado porque el consejo quiere ponerte a prueba, es demasiado obvio que están haciendo esto con toda la intención de eliminarte como opción a guardiana. Además, también está enojado porque eres completamente ignorante de tu mismo estado, no estás en muy buenas condiciones para combatir mañana y podrías salir gravemente herida del torneo.

—Eso es un riesgo que debo correr—dijo con determinación—Si no soy capaz de demostrar mis habilidades en este estado entonces no seré capaz de defender al príncipe cuando estemos en una situación desventajosa, bajo un ataque el enemigo no esperara a que su objetivo recupere su fuerza o salud.

Siegfried la miró inspeccionándola. Llevaba muy poco tiempo entrenándola, pero había sido suficiente para ser consciente de la forma de ser de Saber. Aún era una niña cuyos sentidos del honor, justicia y responsabilidad estaban fuertemente desarrollados, su temple y razonamiento eran dignos de admirar, como un espadachín ella era sin dudas una virtuosa flor cultivada para ser el epitome de todo lo que un caballero debía ser. Sin embargo, le falta algo muy importante:

Amor propio.

Era dolorosamente obvio que carecía de interés en sí misma, salir herida no importaba siempre y cuando cumpliera sus objetivos y era fácilmente capaz de sacrificarse en pos de estos si eso llegase a ser requerido. Su propia convicción podría llegar a destruirla y Saber lo aceptaría felizmente si era a lo que sus ideales le dictaban. No había egoísmo ni ambiciones en su corazón, por supuesto que eso era algo bueno, pero al mismo tiempo el no desear nada para sí misma, hacía de Lily alguien vacía. Solo sirviendo a alguien más… ella no se daba cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor eventualmente sufrirían al verla hundirse en el camino que ella misma había elegido.

Siegfried dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica.

—A veces deberías comportarte un poco más como una niña.

Al verlo retirarse del lugar con total calma Saber no pudo evitar llamarlo ligeramente preocupada.

—¡Señor Siegfried el entrenamiento…!

—¡Ya te dije que descanses! —gritó agitando su mano en señal de despreocupación mientras seguía caminando—¡Tomate el resto del día libre y relájate o no duraras no 5 minutos en el torneo de mañana!

Con algo de inquietud Arturia suspiró dándose por vencida, tal vez después de todo Siegfried tenía razón y debía relajarse. No podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de pruebas enfrentaría y menos si sería capaz de superarlas. Cuando se mostró segura y decidida fue para que Gilgamesh no se preocupara, pero tal parece que no había servido de nada ya que lejos de calmarlo solo había provocado su ira, ahora mismo no sabía de qué manera acercarse al joven príncipe.

Lily camino sin rumbo fijo entre los jardines de pasillo, a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer, no conocía muy bien el castillo y realmente no tenía ganas de salir a la ciudad. Quería seguir entrenando, pero estaba un poco cansada de ello y las palabras de Siegfried seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza causándole un leve dolor e incomodidad.

"Deberías comportarte un poco más como una niña".

¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso? Desde que tenía memoria su definición de normalidad había sido comportarse como alguien que no era, las cosas que normalmente hacían los niños de su edad le resultaban completamente ajenas pues debido a la situación que vivió con su madre a menudo tenía que hacer un sinfín de actividades para ayudarle a su progenitora a solventar sus gastos, después de todo las mujeres solteras no tenían muchas oportunidades de trabajo, en su mayoría eran juzgadas por la sociedad y aisladas.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar al príncipe dentro del invernadero, pero no estaba solo, sentada frente a él había una linda niña de largos y hermosos cabellos de color verde. Ella y él parecían divertidos hablando relajadamente mientras consumían algunos bocadillos que seguramente los sirvientes les habían ofrecido.

—Woah… ella es muy bonita—murmuró Saber con gran asombro.

—¿Quién? —una voz de tras de ella preguntó sobresaltándola.

Arturia se regañó a si misma por haber bajado la guardia por tan solo un minuto, sosteniéndose su agitado corazón dio una mirada al dueño de aquella voz que segundos antes la había asustado.

—Hahaha, tuviste una reacción muy graciosa—rio divertido—Mmm tú debes ser Saber ¿Verdad?

La susodicha frunció el ceño dándole una mirada suspicaz al niño pelirojo frente a ella, parecía un chico muy sonriente y animado, pero aun así no debía confiarse de su aura carismática. Mas que nada le intrigaba la forma en que se había enterado de su identidad, si bien sabía que algunos sirvientes y caballeros se habían enterado, aun no era del dominio público su identidad como mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Que desconsiderado de mi parte no haberme presentado primero, mi nombre es Iskandar Alexander Magno Tercero, pero puedes llamarme Alex.

—¡El príncipe de Macedonia! —exclamó sorprendida.

En sus largos viajes había escuchado mucho de él, después de todo al igual que Gilgamesh, Alexander era un futuro gobernante que rebosaba de carisma y encanto, no era extraño que él y el príncipe de Nilonia se llevaran bien.

—Si, él mismo. Gilgamesh, Enkidu y yo somos amigos de la infancia así que hemos venido a visitarlo—comentó con alegría.

—¿Enkidu? ¿Te refieres a la niña linda que esta con el príncipe en el invernadero?

—¿Niña lin…?—de repente su frase se vio irrumpida por una fuerte y estridente risa que llamo la atención de Gilgamesh y la niña de cabellos verdes.

Arturia no entendió el porqué de su risa y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras el pelirojo no paraba de reír fuertemente.

—¿Creíste que Enkidu era una niña?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No lo es?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Alexander hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parar su risa—Enkidu es 100% hombre, me sorprende que no te hubieras dado cuenta, tú también puedes pasar fácilmente por alguien de otro género—divertidamente le dio una palmada en la espalda tomando por sorpresa a la chica, el príncipe de Macedonia no parecía medir su fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Es un gusto conocerte al fin Lily!

Enkidu se había acercado a toda velocidad siendo seguido de Gilgamesh que desviaba la mirada tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que la presencia de la susodicha. El peliverde apretó las manos de la rubia en un saludo muy efusivo que termino antes de que ella si quiera pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Gilgamesh nos ha hablado mucho de ti! —el rubio sintió un ligero sobresalto ante la abierta declaración de su amigo— En serio, desde hoy en la mañana no ha hecho más que hablar de ti y ha estado quejándose de que…

—Haha, no le hagas caso a Enkidu está exagerando—comentó cubriéndole la boca al peliverde—Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento Lily?

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente de lo fácil que el príncipe había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, aunque era muy obvio que sus intenciones eran olvidar el tema que Enkidu había tocado segundos antes, entendiendo la situación, la rubia optó sabiamente por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Ah bueno…—su voz sonó algo avergonzada mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto que al príncipe le pareció demasiado linda—Siegfried dijo que debería dejar de sobre esforzarme y tomarme el resto del día antes de los combates de mañana.

—¡Oh! Si tienes el día libre ¿Por qué no damos todos juntos un paseo por la ciudad? —Alexader sugirió animado.

Enkidu se liberó del agarre de Gilgamesh.

—¡Esa es buena idea! Tú eres nueva por aquí y no conoces la ciudad ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal si te la mostramos? Vivimos aquí con Gil por un tiempo así que ya la conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano.

—Eh… —un tanto nerviosa giró su vista al rubio—Si el príncipe desea ir de paseo entonces…

—¡Decidido! ¡Iremos a dar la vuelta! —comentó Enkidu efusivo sin esperar mayor respuesta por parte de Gil.

—¿Entonces esos son los planes para hoy? —una voz desconocida para Lily preguntó.

Al girarse los chicos vieron a una que a los tres les resultaba figura muy familiar.

—¡Yo! Chicos, largo tiempo sin vernos—saludo una niña de cabellos dorados ligeramente similar a Arturia.

—¡Mordred! —Enkidu chocó palmas con la chica en un saludo extraño que desconcertó a los presentes.

—Mmm… ¿Desde cuándo Mordred y Enkidu son tan buenos amigos? —le preguntó Gilgamesh sutilmente a Alexander.

—Convivían cada vez que ella venia de visita y nosotros estábamos en clases particulares—susurró el pelirrojo.

Gilgamesh recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que Enkidu y Alexader habían estado viviendo con él en el castillo. Sucedió cuando hubo unos altercados en Macedonia y bajo la excusa de que aprender con otro príncipe sería bueno, el pelirrojo fue enviado a vivir con él por lo que las clases y sus entrenamientos los tomaron juntos. Enkidu al ser el sirviente personal y guardián de Alexander había convivido con ellos, pero recibía entrenamiento y clases distintas por lo que, en sus ratos de soledad, cuando casualmente Mordred llegaba de visita al castillo, ambos pasaban su tiempo juntos.

—Oh Lily, déjame presentarte a Mordred Pendragon—el peliverde señalo a la susodicha.

Solo el príncipe de Macedonia pudo darse cuenta del ligero cambio de mueca en la expresión de Lily ante el apellido Pendragon, supuso que era algo normal, después de todo las cosas que se habían oído ligadas a ese apellido no eran favorecedoras. Borrando rápidamente su gesto, ella sonrió falsamente.

—En un placer señorita Mordred—estrechó su mano.

Antes de morir Igraine le había contado absolutamente todo acerca de su ascendencia advirtiéndole que lo mejor era que se mantuviera alejada de la familia Pendragon y especialmente de Morgan, la madre de Mordred. Internamente Lily agradeció que su madre hubiera decidido contarle la verdad, por más dolorosa que esta fuera.

La familia Pendragon siempre fue allegada a la familia real, por lo cual no era raro que Mordred continuamente visitara el castillo, posiblemente su madre dialogaba con el rey en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no toda la familia Pendragon era bien recibida, en años anteriores ese apellido había sido signo de desgracia y calamidad cuando venía acompañado del nombre de Uther.

—Un gusto—mientras estrechaba su mano la rubia inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a Lily—Me pareces un poco familiar…—comentó sin dejar de mirarla.

Arturia se tensó visiblemente pensando que Mordred asociaría su apariencia con aquel hombre cuyo nombre hasta el día de hoy era susurrado con cierto temor.

—Ella es Saber—comentó Gilgamesh.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! —exclamó sorprendida—¡¿Saber es una chica?! ¡Genial! —rápidamente tomó las manos de Lily sumamente entusiasmada—¡Mi nombre es Mordred Pendragon, hace tres años yo fui una de las niñas que salvaste en la ciudad de Camelot durante el ataque de los bandidos y desde entonces he querido tener la oportunidad de agradecerte!

—Podríamos decir que Mordred es tu fan, sabe absolutamente todo lo que has estado… ¡Ug!

Un codazo en su abdomen por parte de la susodicha hizo que Enkidu guardara silencio. Puede que no tuviera malas intenciones, pero el peliverde era demasiado hablador para el gusto de sus amigos. O en este caso para el gusto de Mordred y Gilgamesh, pues solía revelar casualmente cosas que los avergonzaban. Por su parte Alexader ignoraba ese aspecto de Enkidu puesto que no había nada que pudiera apenarlo, contrario a los dos rubios, el joven príncipe de Macedonia era muy directo con lo que sentía y pensaba.

—No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas señorita Mordred—comentó con dulzura

—¡Mordred! ¡Solo llámame Mordred, Saber!

Lily trato de mantener su expresión solemne, pero le fue inevitable cohibirse un poco ante el entusiasmo reflejado en los ojos de la animada rubia frente a ella.

—En ese caso por favor dime Lily.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora que terminamos las presentaciones mostrémosle a Lily la ciudad para que se sienta bienvenida a Nilonia! —exclamó Alexander.

.

.

.

Ante la efusividad de los chicos Arturia no tuvo más opción que aceptar recorrer la ciudad con ellos. Ella se regañó para sus adentros diciéndose que debería estar entrenando, pero a final de cuentas se dejó llevar por el aura relajada y divertida que emitan los chicos que la rodeaban. Lily era en gran medida alguien muy observadora. Sin que nadie lo supiera, ella se daba cuenta de la situaciones y personas que la rodeaban. Al mirar la forma en que Alexander, Gilgamesh, Enkidu y Mordred se llevaban no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas ella habría podido vivir como la prima de Mordred, visitar el castillo y conocer a Gilgamesh, convivir con ambos rubios y consecuentemente conocer a Enkidu y Alexander y entonces los 5 crecerían juntos compartiendo un sinfín de momentos divertidos como ese paseo por la ciudad en el cual ellos saludaban conocidos mientras caminaban por la pacifica ciudad.

Hubiera sido una realidad muy linda.

Pero no lo era.

Por mucho que ella lo deseara, sabía que las cosas jamás serian así, incluso ese tiempo de convivencia llegaría a su fin y entonces sufriría en soledad y en silencio. Porque desde el momento de su nacimiento su destino había sido manipulado por un fuerte sortilegio que la encaminaba a un trágico desenlace.

Ya estaba escrito, ella avanzaba ciegamente por un sendero lleno de espinas atravesando una puerta que se abrió en el momento en que decidió convertirse en caballero, pero no era aquello lo que había sellado el futuro que le deparaba fue su encuentro con Gilgamesh aquello que hizo que las ruedas del destino comenzaran a girar lentamente… muy lentamente.

Como si se tratara de una piedra rodando colina abajo, aumentando su velocidad para finalmente importar contra algo que la destruiría.

Arturia Pendragon no era una chica de mente débil, ella no se rompería tan fácilmente pero el desear un destino diferente, el anhelo de encontrar un lugar de pertenecía y el envidiar un lazo cálido que la uniera a alguien preciado eran las pequeñas cosas que poco a poco hacían rasguños en su defensa. Justo como estaba sucediendo en esos momentos mientras veía a esos cuatro chicos convivir muy divertidos hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Parecía como si Enkidu, Alexander, Mordred y Gilgamesh se estuvieran alejando dejándola a la deriva en un lugar oscuro. Esa sensación de vacío que no debería inundarla era precisamente el motivo por el cual trataba de no formar lazos ni pensar en nada más allá de sus deberes como un caballero.

"Está bien, yo puedo con esto" en su mente esa frase se repetía una y mil veces reprochándose a su misma su debilidad, que algo tan trivial la afectara no era normal. Arturia no podía lidiar con la soledad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo porque después de la muerte de su madre siempre había estado sola y por decisión propia se convenció de que así debía ser mientras una parte de si misma seguía buscando algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Lily—la voz de Gilgamesh la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿En qué momento el joven príncipe se había puesto frente a ella? —¿Te encuentras bien?

El tono de preocupación en el rubio le hizo saber a Saber que habia estado espaciando por algunos minutos.

—Si, lo siento ¿Qué era lo que decían? —preguntó tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación, por un momento casi se olvida del panecillo que segundos antes Alexander le había regalado luego de comprar una docena en la panadería.

Probó el alimento recién horneado disipando sus pensamientos, sonrió al sentir en su boca el sabor tan exquisito de ese panquecito.

—¡Ah! ¡No me había dado cuenta, pero Gil es bastante enano! —soltó Enkidu de la nada haciendo que el susodicho se atragantara con él pan.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! —riñó enojado el príncipe de Nilonia.

—A decir verdad, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta, pero eres más bajito que Lily—dijo Alexander señalando la obvia diferencia de alturas.

—¡Silencio! ¡Es solo porque las niñas crecen primero! ¡En unos años seré más alto que Saber! ¡ya lo verán! —gruño irritado mientras las burlas solo acrecentaban esta vez con Mordred uniéndoseles.

Y mientras Gilgamesh replicaba irritado Arturia sonrió afable, mirando hacia el cielo se preguntó de qué manera serán ambos dentro de algunos años.

.

.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Sortilegio 4

Durante su largo e indefinido viaje antes de conocer a Gilgamesh, Arturia cambiaba sus vestimentas por las de una chica de vez en cuando. Le alegraba tener un respiro de ser "el espadachín prodigio Saber" y en su lugar caminaba por los lugares que visitaba como "Lily". Ese alter ego de Arturia también gano su propia fama, aunque fue mucho menos conocida con respecto a "Saber". Lily tenía impresionantes habilidades curativas y aunque trataba de no llamar mucho la atención no podía evitar usar su magia para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, por ello se había ganado el título de "la chica de los milagros" era referida como una linda niña con sonrisa angelical que amaba las flores y que era capaz de sanar todo mal existente. Fuera de "Saber" o "Lily" jamás se presentaba como Arturia Pendragon.

La madre de Arturia no fue humana en un principio y su padre había dejado de serlo hacia mucho tiempo. Nada en su ascendencia era remotamente normal, entonces era muy lógico que su vida tampoco lo fuera. Su linaje era una maldición, pero aun así ella no renegaba de sus raíces, aquello no podía ser cambiado. De hecho, Saber no lo cambiaría por nada de mundo. Tuvo una madre amorosa y un padre ausente.

No deseaba tener padres distintos, pero no podía evitar pensar en que muy en el fondo su corazón deseaba un destino diferente. Ya había marcado un sendero espinoso que debía de seguir y avanzaría con la frente en alto, sin embargo ¿Qué persona es feliz sabiendo que le espera un mar de sufrimiento?

Nadie lo era.

No importaba si aquel camino estaba disfrazado de deber o responsabilidad, los humanos por inercia buscan un sendero menos doloroso. No había excepción.

El apellido Pendragon alguna vez aclamado y alguna vez temido tenía su historia con la familia real. Los Pendragon eran todo un clan de caballeros, los mejores espadachines del reino, todos ellos con un fuerte sentido de justicia y deber, era inimaginable que alguno osara levantarse en armas contra el rey.

Y por ello, cuando la cabeza de la familia, Uther Pendragon, se levantó contra el reino tratando de destruir a su mejor amigo, todo el mundo miró incrédulo como el noble caballero se convirtió en alguien guiado por la oscuridad que su corazón albergaba. Las personas se preocuparon más por su cambio radical que por los motivos que pudieron haberlo hecho convertirse en alguien completamente diferente de lo que alguna vez fue.

El enfrentamiento entre Uther Pendragon y Lugalbanda Izdubar fue inminente, viejos amigos y compañeros de armas dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro. El primero deseando la destrucción y el sufrimiento mientras que el segundo peleaba por la salvación de su reino. Eventualmente quien se alzó victorioso en el campo de batalla fue el rey de Nilonia, tirando su espada al suelo, se lamentó en silencio al ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su amigo preguntándose que pudo haberlo llevado a matar a su esposa y tratar de destruir su reino.

Únicamente Lugalbanda pensaba que debió haber algo que había obligado a Uther Pendragon a pasar de un hombre justo y noble a alguien cegado por la maldad cuyos deseos eran solo sembrar caos. El rey jamás pudo encontrar una respuesta. Al final el hombre que alguna vez había jurado su lealtad y su espada a su servicio, quien le aconsejo un sin número de veces y quien incontables veces salvo su vida en el campo de batalla ahora era recordado como el más grande de los traidores.

El solo escuchar el apellido Pendragon causaba temor en más de alguno de sus súbditos, pero eso no evito que Lugalbanda siguiera manteniendo buenas relaciones con la familia que actualmente era liderada por la hermana de Uther, Morgan Pendragon y era por eso que Mordred constantemente visitaba el palacio conviviendo con Gilgamesh muy a menudo.

—Siempre es un placer recibir su visita Lady Morgan—el rey comentó sentado en una mesa del balcón de la sala real con aquella mujer de porte frio.

—Es grato estar nuevamente aquí su majestad, aunque Camelot es la segunda ciudad más extensa de Nilonia su glamur no se compara al de la capital.

—¿Qué asuntos la traen a la capital mi Lady?

—Vengo a expresar mi más profundo deseo, como vera, después de la muerte de… mi hermano, usted me nombro la cabeza de la familia Pendragon haciendo que el resto de la familia me aceptara como la líder. Planeo que mi hija Mordred sea mi sucesora puesto que no tengo deseos de contraer nupcias nuevamente n tener más descendencia, sin embargo, es posible que el resto de la familia no la acepte y para asegurar su posición con su heredera me gustaría que fuera entrenada en el palacio para convertirla en caballero.

—Una propuesta sin lugar a duda interesante, de hecho, creo que podría ser buena compañera de entrenamiento para Saber, así ella no se sentirá sola al ser la única mujer entre caballeros.

Morgan miró al rey con curiosidad.

—¿Ha dicho usted Saber? ¿El joven espadachín viajero? —pregunto la mujer.

Por supuesto que Morgan oyó hablar de él, ese chico había salvado a su hija en Camelot y desde entonces Mordred estaba fascinada con él, le admiraba tanto que deseaba convertirse en caballero como lo aspiraba Saber. La mujer se enteró que el espadachín se encontraba en Nilonia y ese era el motivo por el cual, a petición de su hija, había adelantado el viaje desde Camelot.

—Le sorprenderá saber que en realidad es una chica de la edad de mi hijo, debió tener una vida dura antes de llegar aquí, mañana se llevara a cabo un torneo para medir su fuerza ¿Le gustaría asistir al evento?

—Eso suena interesante, a mi hija y a mí nos encantaría ir.

.

.

.

"Mantente alejada de tu tía Morgan."

Las palabras de advertencia resonaban en la cabeza de Lily, si esa mujer era una invitada del rey dudaba que eso fuera posible, su madre a menudo le decía que tenía los ojos del color de los de su padre y compartía varios rasgos similares, si se acercaba mucho a Lady Morgan sin lugar a duda está la reconocería por lo cual lo mejor era evitarla a toda costa, pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Fue un día muy divertido para Saber por lo cual había terminado bajando la guardia y olvido por completo que en la cena estarían todos los invitados del rey. Reprochándose a sí misma hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras estrechaba la mano de Lady Morgan.

Durante toda la cena pudo sentir la mirada de aquella mujer examinándola de pies a cabeza con interés, como pudo se las arregló para ignorar los escalofríos que la recorrieron conversando animadamente con Alexader y Enkidu. Al terminar la cena finalmente la mujer pareció perder el interés en ella retirándose con Mordred para dormir. Alexander y Enkidu conversaron un rato más con ella y Gilgamesh antes de retirarse cansados aconsejándole que durmiera bien porque mañana era un día muy importante.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó Gilgamesh mientras caminaba acompañándola a su habitación.

—Si, un poco—comentó con toda honestidad—Tengo miedo a fallar la prueba…

Incluso aunque se viera fuerte y decidida las dudas asaltaban a la rubia muy frecuentemente, ella evitaba por todos los medios manifestar sus inquietudes, pero con Gilgamesh era como si no pudiera controlarlas. Lily era más honesta cuando estaba a su lado y por desgracia el príncipe lo había notado.

—Yo… lamento mucho haberme distanciado de ti estos días… no hiciste nada mal, yo solo me moleste un poco…

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza haciendo evidente su confusión ante sus palabras. Él se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

—Me preocupas Lily—declaró Gilgamesh—Tú eres una guerrera, confió en ti y estoy seguro de que podrás superar la prueba de mañana sin embargo no dejas de preocuparme… tus heridas…

—Sanaron hace dos días—comentó la chica interrumpiéndolo solo para causar sorpresa en el joven príncipe.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Yo poseo una magia especial de curación, la usaba muy a menudo para sanar personas, pero en mi parece actuar anormalmente rápido sin que sea capaz de controlarla … —Gil notó la incomodidad de Saber pero decidió pasarla por alto—Es una habilidad bastante inusual que había estado manteniendo en secreto… aun con magia no es usual sanar tan rápido ¿Verdad? Incluso parece como si fuera una maldición que impide mi muerte—comentó sonriendo algo forzada.

Era la primera vez que Lily mentía… o más bien que decía una verdad a medias. Era cierto que era una habilidad que poseía lo que hacía que sus heridas sanaran anormalmente rápido, pero no provenía de su magia. Aunque Gilgamesh pudo notar que ella no estaba siendo completamente honesta prefirió dejarlo pasar, había cosas que era mejor mantener como secretos y él no planeaba presionarla para que se los revelara, lo mejor era simplemente esperar a que ella decidiera contarle la verdad.

—No es una maldición—el príncipe tomó su mano con suavidad—Es una bendición gracias a la que te salvaste de la muerte y fui capaz de conocerte.

En ese momento Gilgamesh maldecía su baja estatura. Las niñas por lo general crecían primero que los niños y aun cuando tenían la misma edad la diferencia de alturas era bastante notoria, por lo cual debía alzar su vista para mirarla a los ojos. Su único regocijo era que el futuro crecería más que ella y entonces la que tendría alzar la vista seria Lily.

—Tú te consideras un caballero, no una dama o princesa que necesite la protección de alguien, ahora lo entiendo, no debí esperar otra cosa de ti así que fue mi error molestarme, eres perfecta tal y como eres, no pretendo cambiarte. De ninguna manera te considero débil, pero a mis ojos eres una delicada flor que genera en mí el deseo de cuidarte, aunque sepa perfectamente cuanta fortaleza hay en ti. Solo te pido que, así como tu estarás conmigo me dejes estar a tu lado para apoyarte, no importa que decisiones tomes, sean buenas o malas, si es necesario recorreré contigo el camino que hayas elegido, como tu soporte y como tu amigo.

Arturia no supo cómo reaccionar ante las cálidas palabras del príncipe, era la primera vez que alguien le extendía la mano con honestidad, alguien por fin veía más allá del espadachín prodigio "Saber" y de la chica de los milagros "Lily". Había jugado tanto con esos dos nombres que en algún punto se había perdido en a sí misma.

¿Eran Lily y Saber dos versiones de sí misma diferentes? ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Después de mucho tiempo finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era Arturia Pendragon, ella era ambos y ambos formaban parte de ella, aunque esos dos alter egos fueran similares y a la vez opuestos ambos se complementaban haciendo a Lily y Saber dos partes de uno mismo. Pero para entonces su verdadero nombre parecía estarse perdiendo en un mar de confusión junto con el apellido Pendragon hasta que se encontró con Gilgamesh.

El príncipe de Nilonia la aceptaba por completo no como Lily ni como Saber, sin que él lo supiera la aceptaba como Arturia Pendragon. Porque Lily era la niña de los milagros llena de sueños y esperanzas mientras que Saber el espadachín prodigio que deseaba poner su espada al servicio del honor y la justicia, Arturia Pendragon era la chica soñadora que deseaba ser caballero, la fusión perfecta de sus dos yo a quien él conocía como Saber Lily.

El joven príncipe jaló hacia abajo la mano de la rubia para hacer que esta se inclinara ligeramente, con la guardia baja y algo desorientada, Arturia permitió que Gilgamesh hiciera su movimiento, pero no se esperaba recibir un casto y cálido beso en la frente. Como chica Saber había leído algunas novelas, las historias románticas hacían que su corazón se agitara secretamente deseando alguna vez ser la protagonista de un cuento de hadas. Sabia por lo que había leído, lo que un beso en la frente significaba.

"Te protegeré".

Ahora podía comprender mejor porque razón Gilgamesh se había molestado cuando aceptó el desafío del consejo, trataba de protegerla y ella había ignorado el gesto. La rubia no podía evitar sentirse feliz, aunque debía ser ella quien protegiera a Gilgamesh, evocar en alguien ese sentimiento de protección hacia que una sensación dulce se albergara en su pecho.

—Buenas noches Lily.

Gilgamesh se despidió con una sonrisa comenzando a avanzar por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, Arturia apenas fue consiente del suceso, algo avergonzada se tocó la frente y con un sonrojo llamo el nombre del rubio. Él se detuvo girando la cabeza para verla.

—Gracias…

Fue solo un susurro, pero el joven príncipe fue capaz de escucharlo y asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

.

.

.

Arturia sintió que había dormido muy poco, le tomó un tiempo poder controlar sus nervios, pero después del desayuno se tranquilizó al recibir palabras de aliento del príncipe. En todo momento Mordred, Enkidu, Gilgamesh y Alexander estuvieron haciéndole compañía hasta llegar al coliseo en carruaje, la gente parecía muy entusiasmada de ver el combate de Saber y la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse si seguirían con ese mismo estado de ánimo cuando se enterarán de que Saber era en realidad una chica.

Lily apenas fue consiente de los sucesos a su alrededor hasta que finalmente fue presentada ante el público, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. En un palco en lo alto donde se encontraba el rey, su hijo y sus invitados, los chicos, quienes estaban sentados los cuatro juntos en una fila frente de Lady Morgan y el Rey, le hicieron señas de que todo estaría bien tratando de ayudarla a relajarse.

Respirando hondo ella avanzó por la arena del coliseo, el calor del medio día la hacía sentirse algo debilitada e ignoró el malestar llegando al centro de la arena para acto seguido inclinarse ante el hombre parado en medio del lugar. Podía sentir la mirada despectiva que el consejero le lanzaba, pero le restó importancia, estaba acostumbrada a sentir sobre ella ojos llenos de desprecio que solamente la juzgaban pues ella y su madre había recibido infinidad de miradas similares cuando vivían solas en Lecurt. Una mujer sola criando a su hija jamás era bien vista.

—Confirmaremos si de verdad eres digna de servir al futuro rey. De pie niña, tu primera prueba está a punto de comenzar, pero a decir verdad dudo que la puedas pasar—el hombre habló con acidez y un toque de burla en sus últimas palabras.

Él levanto la mano haciendo una señal y las compuertas comenzaron abrirse, caballeros salieron de ellas marchando hacia el centro. Sin comprender completamente lo que eso significaba, la chica miró a su alrededor expectante y esperó silenciosamente a que aquel hombre hablara.

—¿Qué clase de torneo seria este si no permitiéramos una competencia justa para ganar el derecho de servir al príncipe? ¡Guerreros convocados el día de hoy, demuestren su valía, destreza y astucia! Solo el último en pie avanzará hacia la siguiente prueba. Un caballero debe saber luchar sin lastimar. Derroten a sus oponentes sin derramar sangre pues, aunque compiten por el puesto de guardián todos, son valiosos aliados que sirven al rey.

Desde el palco real Gilgamesh frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie indignado.

—Esto no era lo que se había acordado, las pruebas eran para que ella demostrara sus habilidades, no una competencia para ver quien ganaba el derecho a ser mi guardián, yo ya la he elegido a ella.—reprochó el joven príncipe.

—Parece que el consejo de ancianos tenía sus propios planes—comentó Lugalbanda con serenidad observando la trampa disfrazada de prueba que el consejo había armado para Lily—Ya hicieron público este torneo, si ella no pasa la primera ronda el pueblo no la considerara digna de protegerte, aunque sea un espadachín prodigio… sus intenciones eran exponerla de esta manera desde un principio. Nos ataron de pies y manos al ponernos como espectadores, a estas alturas no podemos intervenir.

Gilgamesh apretó los dientes irritado, no pensó que el consejo hiciera una movida de ese calibre, pasaron por encima de la decisión que había tomado sin siquiera comentarle de frente su desacuerdo en primer lugar. Alzando la vista Lily miró al príncipe dedicándole una gentil sonrisa, leyendo ese gesto el rubio relajo su expresión para asentir con la cabeza y sentarse de nuevo a observar.

Alexander miró con curiosidad el gesto y a su vez esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pensar que ambos habían llegado tan pronto a tal nivel de entendimiento era algo sorprendente.

—De repente pareces muy calmado Gilgamesh—comento Mordred—Pensar que hace unos segundos parecías tener ganas de matar a alguien.

El tono usual en la burla de la chica jamás había parecido tan reconfortante, Enkidu rio por lo bajo.

—Bueno, Gil simplemente estaba preocupado, no le gustaría que alguien más se ganara el título de su guardián—dijo el peliverde.

—¡Imposible! ¡Lily no perderá! ¡Ella es el mejor espadachín que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, esta prueba será pan comido para ella! —exclamó Mordred con entusiasmo y ojos llenos de admiración por la chica.

—Si, tienes razón, ella no perderá—comentó el joven príncipe lleno de confianza.

—¡Comiencen! —aquel grito daba inicio a la batalla.

Arturia sabía que el consejo de ancianos había orquestado todo aquello de manera que ella tuviera desventaja para ganar, quizás se hubieran basado en las debilidades de "Saber" pero no conocían las habilidades ocultas de Lily.

Saber poseía una espada que solo podía se empuñada por alguien digno, era llamada "La espada de la selección" precisamente porque ella elegía quien podía portarla. Además de eso sus reflejos y destreza eran de un nivel excepcional cuando se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para batallar. Su magia de viento constantemente era un elemento extra que trataba de usar lo menos posible y por supuesto poseía fuerza al nivel de un guerrero, sin embargo, estas habilidades por si solas no le proporcionaban algún tipo de defensa ante una batalla donde fuera superada por los números como lo era esta.

Durante el incidente del bosque tuvo la suerte de que Gilgamesh concentrase sus ataques en los asesinos y que estos apenas y le prestaran atención mientras liberaba a los huérfanos. Como Saber los números eran su mayor desventaja, pero como Lily tenía una defensa y resistencia mágicas bastante superior a la de cualquier humano.

Lily quien era llamada "la chica de los milagros" poseía una magia curativa muy avanzada, herencia del linaje de su madre, la sangre que recorría sus venas era capaz de purificar aquello que hubiera sido "ennegrecido" y había obtenido también un don que le fue regalado por un mago muy peculiar. No sabía mucho de él salvo que era llamado "el mago de las flores" y el regalo que le dio fue una habilidad que drenaba la energía (principalmente la mágica) de sus enemigos haciendo florecer cientos de Lirios a su alrededor.

Ese extraño don no solo hacia esas flores brotar si no que en general cualquier tipo de platas o frutos crecían a su alrededor si ella lo deseaba pudiendo convertir un paisaje desolado en un bello campo de flores. Este encanto bien podía ser usado con su propia magia, pero generalmente lo usaba para causar somnolencia a sus enemigos para inhabilitarlos sin que estos sufrieran ningún daño.

Como Saber solo lo había usado una vez, precisamente en Camelot para salvar a los niños de los bandidos y la única que presencio dicho don fue Mordred. Arturia le había hecho una señal de que guardara el secreto regalándole un lirio antes de hacerlos desaparecer.

Cuando la batalla comenzó no tardo ni cinco minutos antes de terminar, clavando su espada en el suelo Lily adoptó una pose orgullosa con ambas manos sobre su espada, todos los aguerridos caballeros cayeron al suelo tan pronto se vieron en un campo de Lirios, con gracia y belleza la única de pie en medio de todas las flores fue Lily.

El público miró anonadado como la chica había superado la primera prueba regalándoles un bello paisaje en medio de la desértica arena del coliseo, los caballeros a su alrededor dormían plácidamente.

Al minuto siguiente los aplausos y gritos inundaron el lugar.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora

Guest: Thanks for your review, i was very Happy because i thought that this story was boring. Even if i don't write in english i hope that you enjoy the reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sortilegio 5

Arturia era alguien que trataba en gran medida de dejar el pasado atrás sin arrepentirse eternamente del destino que le tocó vivir. Era doloroso, pero alguien le había dicho que siempre había alguien pasando por algo mucho peor y si esas personas daban lo máximo de si para superar su día a día ¿Por qué ella no?

Todo era posible.

Pero no se podía lograr en solitario. Los humanos son tan complejos, ellos buscan compañía por que naturalmente no soportan la soledad. Lily se había convencido a si misma que ella necesitaba avanzar sola y aunque había sido un camino espinoso se las había logrado arreglar para avanzar.

Después de causarse tanto dolor a si misma finamente pudo recordar que recibir apoyo no estaba mal. Tener ayuda no te hace débil, te hace afortunado, mientras se tenga a una sola persona que te impulse entonces es posible seguir hacia adelante y hacerles frente a situaciones por más dolorosas que fueran.

Ahora ella tenía a gente que quería darle su apoyo, se había tardado en darse cuenta y aceptarlo.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería pan comido para ella—dijo Mordred orgullosa.

—Si, por lo visto no había de que preocuparse—Gilgamesh comentó aliviado.

—Saber Lily avanza a la siguiente prueba—el consejero anuncio mientras guardias comenzaban a sacar a los caballeros de la arena.

Aunque nadie se lo esperaba, el apoyo para Lily no hizo más que aumentar en los siguientes minutos. La sorpresa inicial de enterarse que el espadachín Saber era en realidad mujer se desvaneció inmediatamente. Arturia pensó que no sería bien recibida por el público toda vez que su género fuera descubierto, pero aparentemente el pueblo entero se había emocionado ante tal giro en los acontecimientos.

Muchos hombres comenzaron a mirar con respeto a la niña caballero, si ella era capaz de tales proezas que se le adjudicaban como Saber entonces no era nada más ni nada menos que un prodigio que se había ganado a pulso su título y espada independientemente de su género.

—Ahora lo recuerdo—el comentario de Alexander llamó poderosamente la atención de sus amigos—Hubo una vez un caballero, su nombre era Sr Lancelot, él vino a tu reino buscando una planta en especial para curar la enfermedad de su hijo. Se decía que la flor "auroborus" aun existía en algún lugar de tu reino.

Gilgamesh escuchó al príncipe con más atención. La flor que Iskandar mencionaba era una leyenda en el campo medicinal, se le atribuían curas milagrosas registradas en antiguos papiros de la era antigua, pero nadie había logrado encontrar una. Si, había escuchado que esa flor alguna vez creció en un valle del norte, pero atravesarlo era como cruzar el infierno, el inhóspito valle era una trampa mortal inundada en plantas venenosas de las que jamás se había fabricado un antídoto.

—Aunque era un mito, él atravesó el valle en busca de la flor milagrosa con la esperanza de encontrarla y quedando al borde de la muerte.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces? —preguntó Gilgamesh intrigado.

—Dijo que un ángel lo salvo, una linda niña de ojos verdes cuya presencia irradiaba calidez lo encontró. Sir Lancelot nos contó a Enkidu y a mí que la presencia de esa niña hacia florecer lirios a su alrededor, ella no solo lo salvo, sino que también le dio la cura para la enfermedad de su hijo. No le pudo preguntar su nombre, pero esa niña lo dejó en un pueblito cercano con un hombre al que también había ayudado, este amablemente le informó que el nombre de su misteriosa salvadora era "Lily" y era llamada "La chica de los milagros".

—Quien diría que la futura guardiana de Gil seria también la benefactora de Sir Lancelot—comentó Enkidu.

—En Camelot también escuche de "La chica de los milagros" —comentó Mordred—Pero no se me paso por la mente que fuera la misma Saber, lo poco que escuche de "Lily" fue que era una curandera, pero nada sobre su magia de las flores.

—Cualquiera que sea el caso, puede parecer que el consejo la está subestimando, pero tengo la sensación de que se traen algo entre manos—dijo Gilgamesh volviendo su vista hacia Saber.

—Damas y caballeros, que la primera victoria de esta chica no los embelese, aún hay dos pruebas más que la juzgaran digna o no de proteger a nuestro futuro rey. Un guardián debe estar dispuesto a todo por su amo aun si es necesario mancharse las manos.

Los murmullos en el público no se hicieron esperar, las desconcertantes palabras del consejero indicaban que una prueba más complicada que solo ganar una batalla estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Algo que sin lugar a duda involucraba la moral de un caballero.

—Han escuchado de él ¿No es verdad? La aterradora leyenda de uno de los asesinos seriales más sádicos de nuestros tiempos, Jack el destripador.

La sola mención del nombre hizo que un desconcierto general se presentara. Había muchas leyendas de aquel asesino y nunca nadie había logrado verlo y vivir para contarlo.

—Nuestro más prominente grupo de caballeros se dio a la misión de capturar a tan atroz asesino y recientemente sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos ¡No han venido solo a presenciar cómo se pone a prueba la valía del famoso espadachín Saber, han venido también a la ejecución publica de Jack el destripador!

Tras su anuncio las compuertas principales se abrieron dejando ver al legendario asesino que había aterrorizado por años no solamente el reino de Alexander si no también al resto de los países siendo su principal objetivo Nilona. Avanzando custodiada por dos guardias y encadenada con grilletes mágicos, estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos grisáceos. El público entero estaba anonadado mientras veían avanzar aquella figura inocente a través de la arena del coliseo. Nadie podía creer que ella era aquel legendario asesino.

—La segunda prueba es sencilla, ejecuta a Jack el destripador y entonces podrás avanzar a tu prueba final.

Los guardias dejaron a la niña frente a la joven espadachín y se retiraron junto con el consejero, una vez que solo ella y la asesina quedaron en el campo de batalla, los espectadores miraban atentos esperando el inicio del duelo.

La magia en los grilletes se desvaneció y estos cayeron liberando a Jack el destripador.

—Señorita ¿Usted de verdad piensa asesinarnos? —con dulzura la pequeña preguntó.

Lily que hasta hace segundos se había mantenido inmóvil, desenfundo su espada y apunto a la niña causando un murmullo general en los espectadores.

—¿Señorita…?

—No es necesario que finjas, no puedes engañarme, no importa cuanta dulzura simules, no puedes esconder de mi tu instinto asesino—con solemnidad y firmeza habló la chica de ojos verdes.

El rostro de Jack se oscureció y por unos momentos el silencio reino hasta que la risa enloquecida de la niña destruyó la falsa paz en el coliseo.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Nosotros acabaremos contigo!

Una niebla negra comenzó a expandirse, gracias a la magia de los guardias esta no salió de la arena, pero mientras se expandía y antes de que cubriera todo los espectadores pudieron fijarse como las flores que Lily había hecho aparecer se marchitaban a causa de la niebla. Un par de minutos después la neblina oscura cubría toda la arena dejando cero visibilidad al público. Gilgamesh apretó las manos en puños mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno.

Enkidu pudo notar el gesto del príncipe mientras que por su lado Mordred mostraba un poco de preocupación juntando las manos para rogar que nada malo le sucediera a Saber.

—Estara bien… Todo estará bien—murmuró Alexander tratando de darle una sonrisa a sus amigos, Gilgamesh y Mordred lo miraron algo dudosos y luego se miraron entre sí para sentir levemente.

—Si, tienes razón Alex, Lily es un gran espadachín, saldrá de esta fácilmente—comentó la rubia.

—Lo hará, tiene que, me lo prometió—Gilgamesh se relajó ligeramente pero aún se sentía inundado por la preocupación.

Dentro de la niebla todo era oscuridad y de pronto Arturia se vio en las calles de alguna ciudad, la pobreza y desesperación eran visibles en cada esquina. Ella camino ignorando la hambruna y enfermedad, su único objetivo era acabar con todo eso.

—¿Es este tu poder? ¿Mostrarme un paraje con lo peor del mundo para hacerme flaquear? No voy a caer ante esto Jack.

Cuchillos salieron disparados hacia ella, pero fueron fácilmente bloqueados por su espada.

—¿Eres la chica de los milagros no? ¿No piensas ayudarnos? Con tu poder lleno de luz tu podrías darnos la salvación.

La voz de Jack resonó escondida en algún lugar mientras más cuchillos seguían lloviendo sobre Arturia sin tregua.

—No soy una santa, no puedo brindarles algo a lo que ustedes mismos le dieron la espalda… pobres almas inocentes que fueron corrompidas sucumbieron al pecado y desde ese momento dejaron de ser humanos, no podría ni, aunque quisiera, purificar sus almas—ella comentó con cierto dejo de tristeza.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Sabemos todo de ti! ¡Tú no eres una humana común y corriente, tienes una sangre especial y concedes milagros!

Finalmente, la niña mostró su figura lanzándose hacia Lily con rapidez inhumana. Saber apenas logró verla venir, la rapidez de aquella asesina era superior a la suya misma, sin embargo, sus reflejos eran igual de buenos. Bloqueo los primeros tres ataques y esquivo con gracia la cuchillada dirigida a su cuello. Jack dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó uno más de sus cuchillos, este logró rozar la mejilla de Lily y se clavó en una pared detrás de ella.

Mientras Jack recuperaba el cuchillo con la sangre de la chica hubo un ligero cese al fuego.

—¿Quieres que te lo recordemos Lily? ¡Eres una más de nosotros! ¡una que fue abandonada por la humanidad!

El entorno a su alrededor cambio llevando a la chica a sus más amargos recuerdos. Luego de la muerte de su madre él casero la hizo vivir en la calle y trabajar incansablemente maltratándola continuamente. Había días en los que ni siquiera comía. Un pobre niño abandonado en el fondo de un callejón…

—¡No olvides a donde perteneces! ¡Eres una de nosotras!

—¡Eres una de nosotras!

Eran voces distintas las que le gritaban aquello mientras se miraba así misma abandonada en ese callejón.

Jack el destripador no era más que eso, el alma de cientos de niños huérfanos que habían sido abandonados por la sociedad, eventualmente fueron llevados a cometer actos atroces en orden de sobrevivir y acabaron consumidos por la locura.

Ella quizás también hubiera sido ennegrecida… pero para Lily fue distinto, ella pudo ver luz a través de la oscuridad. Aunque sabía que era una ilusión ella se acercó a su yo menor, aquel que aun fingía ser un niño. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

Admitía haber tenido la suerte de que alguien le extendió la mano, de no haber sido por aquella niña habría perdido toda esperanza en la humanidad.

—"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces hambriento ¡Ah! ¡Estuve guardando algo de Pan!" —la niña bonita que bien podría pasar por su copia exacta sacó de su hermoso vestido una hogaza de pan, a pesar de que se notaba que era de la clase alta sus ropas se miraban algo sucias—"Iba a comérmela más tarde, pero te lo regalo. Mi nombre es Nero Claudios ¿Cómo te llamas?"

—"Soy… Arturia…"—ella no supo porque, pero la verdad salió de sus labios.

—"¡Umu! ¡Es un gusto conocerte Arturia! ¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?"

—"Si… claro…"

Si ella no la hubiera encontrado, Lily habría terminado como todos esos niños que le dieron la espalda a su lado humano. Nero Claudios era una niña de una familia de clase alta en donde se disputaban la herencia familiar, su propia madre trato de envenenarla con el fin de deshacerse de ella y así toda la familia había entrado en un conflicto interno en el cual comenzaron a cazarse unos a otros.

Sin tener en quien confiar Nero se había escapado de su hogar. No tenía casa, ni lugar donde quedarse, ella no tenía nada y aun así tan llena de optimismo compartía su comida con una extraña y sonreía como sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien. La rubia le devolvió a Saber la esperanza y cambio su forma de ver el mundo. Con el fin de protegerla huyeron de la ciudad en un viaje sin destino fijo.

Cuando encontró la espada de la selección clavada al pie de un viejo árbol la utilizo para proteger a Nero y cuando el conflicto finalizo la llevó con el abogado de la familia para que se le reconociera como única sobreviviente y heredera total. Nero le ofreció vivir con ella y su tutor, pero Saber se negó, pensó que el mundo estaba plagado de gente que necesitaba que alguien le diera una mano y así comenzó su aventura sin fin a través de todo Nilonia buscando para si un lugar al que pertenecer y también recordándose a sí misma que aún tenía una deuda contraída por su linaje.

—Yo no soy como ustedes, no sucumbí ante la oscuridad de este mundo porque hubo alguien que me extendió la mano, ustedes sin embargo se ahogaron en un mar de locura y oscuridad. Dejaron atrás su humanidad y trascendieron como una leyenda atroz. Yo no puedo purificar sus almas. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ponerle fin a su decadente existencia de una vez por todas.

Con decisión Arturia alzó su espada.

—¡Espada de selección bríndame tu poder! ¡Elimina la maldad! ¡Calibur! —convocando su más poderoso ataque toda la oscuridad fue teñida por la luz dorada de su espada.

Cuando la niebla se disipó el campo de flores nuevamente apareció, esta vez más extenso con bellos pétalos revoloteando como si presentaran un maravillo espectáculo.

Jack el destripador se desvanecía en medio de aquel campo, frente a ella, Lily enfundaba su espada. La niña estaba llorando.

—No es justo—gimoteo.

La chica se puso de rodillas y acaricio su cabeza.

—Ojalá que logres redimir tus pecados en el otro lado y encuentres la paz que has estado buscando.

Ella lloró más por el último gesto de Lily, sentía miedo, pero a la vez la calidez del espadachín alivio un poco su tormento. Si Saber pudiera brindarles la salvación lo habría hecho, pero sus almas ya estaban demasiado corrompidas… para ella, aun con su sangre milagrosa ya era imposible ayudar a todos esos pobres niños.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, la joven suspiró y giró su mirada al pabellón desde donde sus amigos la observaban. Gilgamesh sonrió aliviado mientras Alexander le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Te dije que estaría bien.

El consejero ingreso a la arena no muy contento de la victoria de la chica, no esperaban que acabara con Jack el destripador pues el consejo entero esperaba que fuera asesinado por la niña.

—Felicitaciones señorita Lily, ha concluido eficazmente dos pruebas de tres, sin embargo, no se confié. Su racha de suerte se termina aquí mismo.

El inconfundible rugido de un dragón se escuchó por toda la arena, tirado por cadenas, aquel majestuoso reptil era llevado al campo de batalla.

—No hay caballero más grande que aquel que logra la proeza de derrotar a un dragón ¡Si realmente eres digna del honor de proteger a nuestro futuro rey una acción como esta no debería suponer gran dificultad para ti!

La gigante bestia de al menos 5 metros fue llevada frente a ella en lo que parecía ser una carretilla.

Los guardias y el concejero no tardaron en dejar la arena y anular la magia de las cadenas mágicas que mantenían preso al dragón. Se alzó en dos patas gruñendo estruendosamente y Arturia retrocedió para poder verlo con más detenimiento.

Era un dragón sin alas. Se las habían cortado al parecer, sus escamas que deberían ser brillantes y blancas parecían comenzar a oscurecerse, algunas estaban completamente negras, pero otras aun conservaban su blancura. El dragón la miro con odio, como si un fuego infernal se encendiera en sus ojos y supo entonces que también le habían quitado la habilidad de lanzar fuego.

Su ira hacia los humanos era completamente visible y palpable.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —Gilgamesh se puso de pie enfurecido—¡Esto es una locura, enfrentarse a un dragón es algo que solo los caballeros con más años de servicio al rey lograron hacer! ¡Ponerla a ella…! ¡¿Acaso quieren matarla?!

—Gilgamesh, controla tu temperamento—por primera vez habló Lugalbanda dirigiéndose a su hijo, durante todo el evento se había limitado a intercambiar palabras con su acompañante, pero esta vez actuaba reprendiendo a su hijo—No hagas una escena o el pueblo creerá que le tienes favoritismo a esa niña.

—Pero padre…

—Se que te interesa mucho su bienestar, pero el pueblo no debe saberlo, si muestras mucho afecto la convertirás en el blanco de más de un ataque ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Hasta que ella no sea capaz de demostrar que no solo es digna, sino que también sus poderes superan las expectativas de toda persona no podrás hacerla objeto de tu admiración y atenciones. Se cómo te sientes, pero… no había manera de prever que el consejo haría algo tan bajo… parece que realmente detestan la idea de que ella se convierta en tu guardiana.

Gilgamesh apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre escurrió de sus manos. Volvió a sentarse conteniendo su ira mientras sus amigos lo miraban con preocupación. Mordred estaba demasiado ocupada rezando por Lily que haba preferido ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Lily, quien había adoptado una posición de defensa, de repente se enderezo y dejó caer su espada en el campo de flores. El dragón se abalanzo hacia ella y varios pétalos de blancos lirios se tiñeron de rojo con su sangre.

El público emitió un quejido general mientras la sangre goteaba de algunas flores.

.

.

.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Sortilegio 6

—"Mami… tengo miedo ¿Qué es eso?" —la niña preguntó mientras se abrazaba fuertemente y con temor a la pierna de su progenitora.

—"No tienes por qué preocuparte, este dragón es una vieja amiga cariño. No le tengas miedo"—su madre acaricio la cabeza de aquella imponente e intimidante criatura.

—"¿Un dragón? ¡Pero los dragones son peligrosos! He escuchado que comen niños ¿Me va a comer?"—ella expreso su preocupación retrocediendo temerosa.

No sabía porque su madre la había llevado a un claro de bosque y sin embargo ella y su madre se encontraban enfrente de una gigante bestia cuyas hermosas escamas reflejaban la luz del claro. Para Arturia era como si ese gigante dragón estuviera hecho de diamantes reflectantes, era demasiado bello y al mirar sus ojos como rubíes supo que el gigante reptil no tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

Fue como si en ese momento pudiera ver en su mirada toda la belleza del mundo mismo.

—"Los dragones son las criaturas más puras y nobles que podría existir en la tierra. Son incapaces de lastimar" —dijo su madre.

La bestia alada se acercó a Arturia y ella impulsivamente extendió su mano para tocarlo. Habiendo vencido su miedo inicial, la niña juntó su frente con el del dragón, la sensación que la invadía era cálida, el temor parecía una emoción muy distante en esos momentos.

—"Es un gusto conocerte Arturia"

Ella se sorprendió de poder escuchar aquella voz proveniente de aquella criatura, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—"Para mí también es un gusto conocerlo señora dragón."

—"Las escamas representan su pureza, mientras estas sigan del hermoso color que la nieve de las montañas los dragones estarán llenos de bondad… si por el contrario sus escamas se tiñen de negro…"

.

.

.

Dolía demasiado…

El estallido de la conmoción en el publicó fue visible al instante, muchos pedían que la prueba fuera detenida, no deseaban presenciar como la chica era asesinada por un dragón. La voz se corrió por todo el estadio y a órdenes del consejero un par de guardias entraron para someter al dragón, pero fueron retenidos por una barrera de viento.

—¡No se acerquen! —exigió Lily.

Arturia cubrió la herida en su estómago poniéndose difícilmente de pie, convocar la barrera de viento había drenado un poco de su energía mágica. Las garras del dragón habían hecho jirones su vestido blanco que ahora era color carmín pero poco le importaba. La iracunda criatura daba vueltas alrededor de ella como disfrutando la tensión en el ambiente. El público permanecía en silencio impresionado de que después de tan grave herida aun pudiera mantenerse en pie y usar magia.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Saber?! —Gilgamesh casi salta de su asiento en ese momento.

El joven príncipe lo entendía de cierta manera, así era ella, yendo hasta el final de cualquier situación que tuviera que enfrentar. Pero eso era demasiado, enfrentarse a un dragón era una proeza de caballeros experimentados, como un espadachín inmaduro no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Aquello era dolorosamente obvio, pero ella no parecía inclinada a rendirse.

—¡No quiero que nadie intervenga, salgan de aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó la joven a los guardias y estos obedecieron su petición como si la fuerza en sus palabras tuviera algún efecto mágico.

Otro rugido del dragón hizo retumbar el lugar, la cólera que expresaba con esas acciones llenaba de miedo a los corazones de los presentes. Sin embargo, Lily se mantenía de pie inmutable, aun estando gravemente herida su espíritu de combate seguía intacto. Gilgamesh maldijo por lo bajo conteniendo toda la ira que lo inundaba en esos momentos, no solo con el consejo por haber hecho un movimiento tan bajo si no consigo mismo al sentirse impotente ante tal situación. Mordred seguía rezando que todo estuviera bien mientras miraba con nervios la arena de batalla. Enkidu y Alexander estaban preocupados por Lily y en sus mentes rogaban que saliera viva del campo de batalla.

El reptil se abalanzó hacia la chica y esta apenas fue capaz de esquivar el ataque. Pélalos y césped salieron volando ante la acción de la criatura.

—Basta… por favor basta—Lily rogó manteniéndose cerca de la gigante bestia mientras se cubría su herida con su brazo derecho—¡Para esas emociones negativas que te han invado! ¡¿Acaso no los ves?! ¡Si continuas de esta manera también caerás en desgracia!

Con un movimiento de su garra el dragón logró apresar a la joven herida aprisionándola contra el suelo con una sola garra.

Le rugió a la cara de forma intimidante.

—"¡Tú que sabes estúpida humana! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea del infierno que me hicieron sufrir?!"

Lo que para los espectadores fue un gruñido en realidad fueron palabras que solamente Lily podía escuchar.

Alguna vez pensó que su linaje estaba maldito, su padre había pasado de ser un hombre correcto a ser el caballero oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos sin motivo o justificación a su repentino cambio. Se pregunto si es que por llevar su sangre podía terminar de la misma manera, pero entonces descubrió que, su sangre, por herencia de su madre era muy especial.

Antes de morir su madre le confesó que al principio ella no era humana.

Su madre era en realidad un dragón. Durante una de las cruzadas de caballero de su padre, él la encontró herida. Durante fuego cruzado en una batalla la dragona había sido derribada, Uther en lugar de acabar con la vida de la defensa criatura, la salvó dejándola partir. Ella se enamoró de ese hombre por su gesto de amabilidad. De haber sido encontrada por cualquier otro caballero habría sido asesinada pues presumir de asesinar a un dragón era la proeza más grande que cualquier caballero pudiera lograr y ese humano había ignorado la fama que pudo haber logrado de simplemente liquidarla. Igraine dejó su lugar entre los dragones para convertirse en humana y estar a lado de aquel benevolente caballero.

Aunque su madre se había convertido en humana Arturia heredó sangre de dragón que era lo que le proporcionaba una fuerte resistencia mágica y afinidad con la magia. Debido a esa ascendencia podía escuchar la voz de los dragones, leer sus almas por completo, así como ver recuerdos y sentir sus emociones. Su sangre también era especial, tenía el poder de purificar todo aquello que hubiera sido corrompido. Tal y como lo había sido el dragón que la tenía aprisionada.

—Basta… por favor basta—Lily rogó tratando de liberarse—¡Detén esas emociones negativas que te han invado! ¡¿Acaso no los ves?! ¡Si continuas de esta manera también caerás en desgracia!

—"¡Esta es la desgracia a la que los humanos me guiaron!"

—No tienes que ser así…

—"¡Silencio! ¡¿Cómo puede alguien como tu estar de su lado?! ¡Tú que no eres humana ni dragona! ¡¿Qué es lo que eres?!" —preguntó tomándola del cuello con su cola y levantándola para estrangularla.

—Si tienes razón…. No soy humana ni dragona… no hay un lugar al cual pueda pertenecer, pero algo es seguro… soy tu aliada…—comentó con dificultad.

El reptil aflojó un poco su agarre para dejar a la chica respirar. Aun cuando la "corrosión" estaba poco a poco presentándose aun podía contener su ira antes de caer por completo en la locura.

—"¿Mi aliada? ¿Tú? ¿Tú, que tienes la misión de acabar conmigo tienes las agallas de declararte mi aliada?" —preguntó con sorna—"No me hagas reír chiquilla. ¿Esperas acaso a que baje mi guardia para que me apuñales por la espalda?"

—Si quisiera hacerlo no habría tirado mi espada y dejarte atacarme… ya he derramado mi sangre ¿No es suficiente para que este satisfecho? Deseo salvarte y probare que no estoy mintiendo…—dijo difícilmente estirando su mano hacia el dragón.

Al tocar la cabeza de la criatura, inevitablemente los recuerdos fluyeron hacia él y los de él hacia ella. La forma de comunicación entre los dragones era psíquica, por eso solo entre ellos eran capaces de escuchar sus voces. Lily era capaz de transmitir sus recuerdos y generar una conexión al entrar en contacto con un dragón.

Todos los recuerdos del reptil inundaron la cabeza de Saber y el peso de las memorias genero un terrible dolor en su pecho. La habilidad de trasmitir y recibir los recuerdos generaba empatía, entre los dragones haciendo que pudieran ver todo como si hubieran vivido el momento.

Todo el pasado de Saber fue visto por el dragón, en los recuerdos más turbios habitaba una borrosa profecía y un dragón negro que ella extermino con sus propias manos. Pudo sentir como hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitarlo, pero al final, el dragón ennegrecido que deseaba la muerte había muerto por su espada. Aquella dragona le había rogado su ayuda para librarse de la oscuridad que la estaba carcomiendo, pero por más que Lily lo había intentado no pudo salvarla.

Lily por su parte también vio a través de las memorias del dragón y supo entonces que su nombre era Scale... el dragan hijo de la dragona que ella había matado. Fue capturado cuando apenas era un bebe, vio como el consejo y los caballeros lo utilizaron como entretenimiento, lo torturaron y le arrancaron sus alas impidiéndole volar, todo el dolor y sufrimiento habían hecho que poco a poco sus escamas se tiñeran de negro y la negrura lo fuera consumiendo.

Cuando la conexión finalizó el dragón soltó a la chica dejándola caer en el césped ante el impacto de las emociones. Ambos, tanto Lily como la criatura estaban conflictuados a causa de aquella transferencia de memorias.

—Si esto no es suficiente por favor cree en mi cuando te digo que mi única intención es salvarte… ¡Abandona tu ira y permíteme ayudarte! ¡Si continuas como estas también vas a caer en desgracia como esa dragona a la que no pude salvar…!

Lily quería contener su llanto, que pequeño era el mundo y que injusto su destino. Haber matado a la madre del dragón que estaba enfrentando y que aquella dragona hubiera sido la vieja amiga de su madre… ¿Qué la había hecho merecedora de tanto sacrilegio?

—No pude salvarla a ella, pero por favor… deja que te salve—ella rogó de rodillas aun estando en el suelo.

El dragón la miró en silencio.

El público contuvo en aliento unos minutos y la sorpresa fue general cuando aquella bestia inclinó su cabeza ante la chica y se dejó abrazar por ella. Con su cola tomó la espada tirada a un lado y se la entregó a la chica al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie.

—Muchas gracias…

Tomando a la espada de la selección extendió la mano poniéndola en posición horizontal a sí misma. Paso la palma de su mano por la afilada hoja manchándola con su sangre y cuando el filo estuvo completamente empapado del líquido rojo la alzó hacia el cielo con orgullo con sus dos manos.

—Espada de la selección, bríndame tu poder. Con mi sangre purifica todo aquello manchado de la oscuridad y convierte en luz toda la maldad ¡Trae a mí la salvación! ¡Calibur! —gritó clavando la espada en el suelo y un gran torrente de luz lo cubrió todo.

Cuando la bella luz dorada se disipó no solo la sección en donde Lily se encontraba, si no toda la arena se había convertido en un campo de lirios, las heridas que tenía y la sangre desaparecieron por completo restaurándolo todo. La gran bestia iracunda había recuperado sus alas y sus bellas escamas reflejaban arcoíris. El blanco puro lo decoraba todo.

—Ya no sufrirás más, eres libre ahora Scale—Lily dijo pegando su cabeza a la del dragón en un gesto de calidez.

El gigante reptil alado asintió y al separarse de la chica emprendió vuelo haciendo a los pétalos de los lirios del campo, revolotear con el aleteo de sus hermosas y cristalinas alas. Los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Antes de que Lily pudiera darse cuenta y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, Mordred, Enkidu, Alexader y Gilgamesh habían saltado del palco donde se encontraban para embestir con todo a Lily cayendo todos entre las flores mientras gritaban felicitaciones a la chica.

El momento de alegría fue opacado por la voz del consejero.

—Saber Lily ha fallado la tercera prueba.

Gilgamesh fue el primero en ponerse de pie lanzando una mirada amenazadora a aquel hombre.

—¿De qué diablos estas hablando? —preguntó conteniendo su ira.

—La prueba era matar al dragón, esta chica lo ha dejado escapar cometiendo un terrible acto de negligencia, ese dragón podría ir y atacar las ciudades vecinas, sus acciones la descalifican totalmente para el puesto de su protectora.

El joven príncipe estaba a punto de estallar indignado por la conclusión a la que el consejero había llegado, sin embargo, el rey se había puesto de pie alzando su voz para atraer la atención del coliseo entero.

—Un protector debe tener la suficiente habilidad para proteger a su rey, es alguien que caminará a lado de su soberano y será su brújula moral y guía de ser necesario. Ese dragón se inclinó ante la señorita Lily y reconoció sus valores y su fuerza, ella apaciguo a tan terrible bestia y fue capaz de soportar su ira. Un rey debe ser capaz no solo de conmover los corazones sino también de tener piedad a los enemigos si ellos muestran merecerla. No puede haber nadie mejor calificado para ser el protector del futuro rey, así lo he decretado.

—Pero mi señor…—la queja del consejero fue interrumpida.

—¡Silencio! ¿No era la prueba derrotar a un dragón y no es eso mismo lo que ella ha logrado? Amado pueblo mío ¿Ha satisfecho esta chica sus expectativas? ¿Ha demostrado ser digna de ser la protectora del futuro rey?

El poyo general no se hizo esperar, silbidos y aplausos atestaron el lugar.

—¡Que así sea! ¡Presenten sus respetos a la protectora del príncipe!

El público entero tiró hacia la arena ramitas de olivo como señal de aceptación.

—¡Lo lograste Lily! —Mordred ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie.

—¡Felicitaciones! ¡No tienes di idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías! Mordred y Gilgamesh…

Ambos rubios le dieron un codazo al peliverde antes de que dijera algo que los avergonzara.

—Hehe, no le hagas caso, jamás dudamos que podrías hacerlo—comentó Gilgamesh.

—Bueno, no dudaron, pero estaban rogando que salieran viva de esta última prueba, Gilgamesh ya casi salta a la arena y Mordred no dejaba de orar como si en eso se le fuera la vida—comentó Alexander despreocupadamente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ambos rubios.

Al sentir el aura asesina de sus amigos el pelirrojo de inmediato hizo lo más sabio en esos momentos. Salió corriendo por toda la arena siendo perseguido por sus amigos dejando a una Lily ligeramente desconcertada.

—Esos dos nunca cambiaran—comentó Enkidu enderezándose luego del golpe que le había sacado el aire de los pulmones.

Arturia estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de repente fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera congelado y todo a su alrededor perdiera color. La sensación de miedo y temor la invadió, no era natural que cada parte de su cuerpo le gritara que estaba ante la presencia de algo completamente oscuro y maligno, algo que parecía estar directamente relacionado con la sensación en sus recuerdos más borrosos que involucraban un libro profético.

Temblorosa giró para todos lados tratando de buscar la fuente de esa energía maligna. Finalmente la encontró en medio del público. Era una mujer que parecía estarla mirando directamente, su presencia era abrumadora, llevaba un velo que le impedía mirar su rostro, pero Arturia pudo distinguir sus largos mechones de cabello blanco. Iba completamente vestida de negro y al notar que la mirada de Lily se centraba en ella, una sonrisa escalofriante se abrió paso entre sus facciones, como si el mero hecho de ser notada la complaciera y esto hizo que Saber sintiera su respiración cada vez más pesada y el impulso de corres lejos la superara, pero su cuerpo no respondía…

Estaba completamente paralizada.

En cuestión de segundos todo parecía haber desaparecido y solo ella y la mujer quedaban en aquel espacio vacío. Quería huir, pero no podía y aquella terrorífica figura se acercaba solo acrecentando su desesperación.

Muévete. Muévete. Muévete. Lily le suplicaba a su cuerpo, pero no sucedía nada, los pasos resonaban cada vez más fuerte acercándose a ella.

Seguía sin poder verle el rostro y cuando la mujer de cabellos blancos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, Saber cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando que todo terminara.

—¡Lily!

El gritó de Enkidu la trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad, su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía y sus manos temblaban visiblemente. El joven de cabellera verde le sostenía los hombros con preocupación tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡Lily! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Ella respiro pesadamente como si el aire le faltara y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Gilgamesh y Mordred dejaron de perseguir a Alexander cuando se dieron cuenta del estado en el que Lily se encontraba.

En los segundos que tardaron en acercarse a la chica esta perdió la conciencia cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Sortilegio 7

Estaba muy cansada de viajar, durante tres días se había mantenido vagando por el bosque del sueño eterno, un laberinto del que pocos lograban salir y en el que se tuvo que internar en cuanto se enteró de que en el camino principal le esperaba una emboscada preparada por los opositores que había enfrentado en Rimira.

Esos hombres realmente deseaban una venganza, pertenecían a la rama secundaria de la familia Germanicus. Arturia ya los había vencido una vez mientras atravesaba la ciudad para llevar a Nero a la ceremonia de sucesión donde seria nombrada heredera. Fue toda una carrera contra reloj pues otra sucesora perteneciente a la rama secundaria estaba por ser nombrada cabeza de la casa Germanicus. Los opositores a la rama primaria vigilaban puntos estratégicos en la ciudad para evitar que Nero se presentara en la ceremonia pues al ser ella la única sobreviviente de la rama principal echaría a perder sus planes para obtener el control de la casa Germanicus.

Existían un total de cuatro familias nobles que servían al rey de Nilonia, los Pendragon, los D´Eon, Nimrod y los Germanicus, tal era su poderío que solamente sus hombres formaban 3/4 del ejercito del rey. La casa de los Germanicus era especialmente la más militarmente preparada, competía con la familia Pendragon en el campo de batalla.

El plan de los opositores era derrocar al rey, con la confianza en la casa Pendragon severamente dañada y una alianza con la familia Nimrod solo los D´Eon habrían podido detenerlos en medio de una sangrienta guerra de la que recientemente se recuperaba Nilonia. Afortunadamente Arturia logró presentar a Nero en la ceremonia de sucesión a tiempo y al ser ella nombrada sucesora se ataron muchos cabos sueltos. Se descubrió que un puñado de hombres de la rama secundaria fue la responsable de la guerra de poder interna en la rama principal. Los opositores fueron huyeron antes de ser aprendidos y juraron vengarse comenzando con Saber.

Luego de ver la preocupación en el rostro de Nero, quien le informó que le estaban dando caza, decidió sabiamente que la mejor opción era escuchar a la rubia. Su amiga amablemente le pidió que la dejara encargarse de los opositores pues capturar a los rebeldes de su clan era su responsabilidad, Saber ya había hecho lo suficiente por ella. La joven cabeza de la familia Germanicus le preparó provisiones para su viaje e incluso le entregó un mapa confiando en que Arturia podría salir del bosque sin ningún problema.

No muy convencida, Saber terminó por aceptar la ayuda de Nero y partió agradeciéndole su ayuda y deseándole buena suerte. Nero Claudios también era una niña de su edad pero elegantemente demostraba la gracia y porte de una emperatriz, sin lugar a dudas se convertiría en una maravillosa duquesa.

Desgraciadamente a mitad de su aventura algo realmente inusual había sucedido. Mientras cruzaba el rio que dividía el bosque a la mitad, un hermoso unicornio salió de algunos arbustos huyendo de una parvada de aves oscuras. Como era de esperarse, Saber no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados y defendió al unicornio con todo lo que tenía, esto provocó que las aves la atacaran a ella tirando al rio buena parte de sus provisiones junto con él mapa del bosque.

Quizás hubiera sido una mala jugada, pero no se arrepentía de ayudar al unicornio. Aquello había sucedido en su primer día por lo que para el tercero lo porque que lo poco que logró rescatar de su comida se había perdido.

Ya estaba a punto de engullir la última hogaza de pan con queso que le quedaba hasta que escuchó el quejido de un hombre. Al fijar su vista al frente encontró a un encapuchado tendido al pie de un árbol. Aunque su estomagó gruñía el pobre hombre parecía haber estado días sin comer así que sin pensarlo dos veces Saber se acercó al encapuchado y le ofreció su comida tal y como Nero lo había hecho con ella tiempo atrás.

—"Muchas gracias Arturia, hija de Uther Pendragon y la dragona Igraine"—dijo el misterioso hombre haciendo que Saber se pusiera a la defensiva.

—"¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?!" —ella desenfundo su espada conteniendo su desconcierto.

Bien, podía aceptar que tal vez su disfraz de niño no era lo suficientemente bueno, pero era imposible que ese hombre pudiera saber incluso su nombre.

—"Soy el mago de las flores, querida niña, yo se muchas cosas…"—la voz del joven de albino pareció entristecerse—"Se también sobre el triste destino que te depara… víctima de un cruel sortilegio… sufrieras tanto que desearas nunca haber nacido, querrás quitarte la vida pero no podrás hacerlo, te ahogaras en agonía y desesperación al final sentirás lo que es ser consumida por dentro… Hahahaha"—él rio con desespero cubriendo su cara, Saber retrocedió un paso desconcertada cuando la risa se convirtió en llanto.

—"Pero no temas, incluso para ti hay una esperanza" —el mago levantó la vista centrando así sus ojos purpuras en la niña frente a él—"En tu nacimiento también has sido bendecida por un espíritu benévolo que, aunque no puedas verlo, siempre va estar a tu lado."

Merlín pudo ver, detrás de esa niña maldita, a una mujer sonriente de largos cabellos y vestida de blanco flotando a su lado. Arturia enfundó su espada nuevamente, a su ver ese tipo era solo un hombre delirante que necesitaba su ayuda, eso no explicaba porque sabía su nombre, pero de momento eso era lo de menos. Pasó el brazo del albino por sobre su hombro y le ayudó a levantarse.

—"No se preocupe señor, lo sacare de aquí y ya vera que todo va a estar bien."

Él era un poco más pesado de lo que esperaba, pero de ninguna manera iba a abandonarlo en ese lugar. El mago esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—"Ayudas a un pobre hombre que no conoces y le compartes lo que te quedaba de comida, tienes un corazón muy puro Arturia, has superado mi prueba, aquí tienes tu recompensa."

Aquello fue lo ultimó que Saber pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.

Al despertarse se encontraba a las afueras del bosque en un hermoso campo de lirios que recientemente había florecido, había recibido de Merlin aquel don que más tarde la hizo conocerse como Lily.

.

.

.

—¡NO!

Agitada y perturbada, Lily despertó con sobresalto encontrándose en el cuarto que le había sido asignado en el palacio. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, su abrupta acción había hecho despertarse a todos en la habitación, principalmente al joven príncipe quien al pie de su cama sostenía fuertemente su mano indicando que se había quedado dormido en ese lugar.

—¡Gracias a los dioses al fin despiertas! ¡Pensé que nunca volverías a abrir los ojos! —sin contenerse, Gilgamesh abrazó a la chica fuertemente.

—¡Despertó! —anunció Morded alegre terminando de Levantar a Enkidu y Alexader que se habían quedado dormidos a cada lado de ella.

Ligeramente avergonzado, Gilgamesh soltó rápidamente a Lily enderezando su posición mientras sus amigos se acercaban. Arturia estaba un poco desorientada y los recuerdos del coliseo le cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Saltando de la cama comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados desconcertando a sus amigos quienes la miraron con preocupación.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde?! —ella daba vueltas por la habitación como si buscara desesperadamente algo o a alguien.

—¿Lily que sucede? ¡Lily! —Gilgamesh la tomó de los hombros deteniéndola para hacerla entrar en razón, la pobre rubia estaba temblando, pero al ver al príncipe de inmediato fue como si todo el temor que inundaba su corazón se hubiera disipado.

—Estaba ahí… ella estaba ahí…—ella balbuceo dejando que el rubio la guiara a la cama para sentarse de nuevo—Tranquila, tranquila—susurró acariciando su cabeza—Solo tuviste un mal sueño.

Pero Arturia sabía que no había soñado a aquella mujer. Sin embargo no era algo que pudiera comentar, nadie le creería, especialmente no cuando ella misma no sabía a quien había visto en el coliseo, todo lo que sabía era que su presencia no auguraba nada bueno.

—Yo… lo siento… tienes razón, solo fue un mal sueño—comentó ella renovando nuevamente su energía y poniéndose de pie—Bien, no importa, hoy es un nuevo día y hay mucho por hacer.

—Tú… ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —preguntó Alexander con preocupación, Saber lo miró un poco curiosa.

—Si, por supuesto ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Mordred, Enkidu, Alexander y Gilgamesh se miraron entre si algo preocupados.

—Lily… tú… estuviste en coma durante una semana… pensamos que no volverías a despertar—confesó Mordred.

—Aun en casos de agotamiento extremo no es normal caer en coma repentino tanto tiempo… tus signos vitales eran tan bajos que casi parecía que habías muerto—dijo el joven pelirojo.

Con su tono usualmente alivianado, Enkidu cortó el denso ambiente que se estaba formando.

—Si, hubieras visto la que se armó contra el consejo cuando casi te dan por muerta, hasta el pueblo quería lincharlos. Afortunadamente una amable mujer de cabellos blancos nos informó que no estabas muerta si no que habías gastado tanta energía mágica que necesitarías un largo descanso antes de recuperarte por completo.

—Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Arturia repentinamente.

—¿Sobre el consejo?

—No, no eso… la mujer ¿Cómo era la mujer? —preguntó haciendo bastante evidente su interés en el tema cuando tomó al peliverde de sus ropas llegando a cohibirlo por su cercanía inesperada.

—Err… bueno era una mujer bastante… llamativa… tenía largos cabellos blancos y aun aura inusualmente cálida.

El cabello blanco era suficiente para que Lily se diera una idea de la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¡Sus ojos! ¡¿Cómo eran sus ojos?!

Tal cuestionamiento desconcertó un poco a los presentes. Solamente Alexander y Enkidu habían visto u hablado con la supuesta mujer que les había informado que la chica seguía con vida.

—Sus ojos…—el sirviente reflexionó un momento—¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso eran del mismo color que los de Gilgamesh, a decir verdad, eso fue bastante raro porque se supone que ese color es hereditario en la realeza de Nilonia.

Arturia soltó al peliverde congelándose ante tal revelación.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Alexander al notar su reacción.

—No… no me suena—ella decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema—Al final de cuenta lamento haberlos preocupado… Ah, pero ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tenían que regresar a su país? —preguntó Saber a Enkidu y Alexander.

—Bueno, no podíamos irnos dejando a Gil ahogándose en sus penas mientras tú estabas en coma.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el príncipe de Nilonia ante el comentario del peliverde.

—Bueno aunque en un principio veníamos solo de visita, convenientemente me incluí como parte del acuerdo de paz entre Nilonia y Macedonia podríamos decir que yo funjo como embajador y al mismo tiempo aprendiz, por lo que por un periodo muy largo me estaré quedando aquí de nuevo.

—Lo cual me alegra porque ya me estaba cansando de hacer tantos deberes yo solo—se burló Gilgamesh.

—¿Quieres una competencia de limpiar los establos nuevamente? ¿eh? —siguiéndole el juego Alexander propuso su reto.

Aun a los príncipes se les enseñaba el valor del trabajo más humilde que pudiera existir, nada forjaba mejor a un futuro gobernante que aprender que toda tarea o deber era necesaria e importante.

—¡Yo también me quedare! —anuncio Mordred tomando las manos de Lily con entusiasmo—¡Entrenare contigo para convertirme en caballero como tú!

—Ya veo, eso me alegra, serás un espléndido caballero Mordred—Saber sonrió antes de que su estómago gruñera avergonzándola.

—Bueno, llevas siete días sumida en un profundo sueño, es obvio que tendrías mucha hambre al despertar ¡Vayamos a desayunar! —comentó animado el príncipe de Nilonia.

—¡Si! ¡Vamos! —Enkidu secundo con el mismo animo la noción.

Aun al salir de la habitación el asunto de la mujer albina rondaba la mente de Arturia, la que ella había visto era oscura y retorcida mientras que Enkidu aseguraba que destilaba calidez, no podían ser la misma pero no podía haber dos alvinas de ojos rojos ¿O sí?

Todo pensamiento voló de su mente cuando compartió la mesa con sus amigos. Por primera vez no quería pensar en nada que no fuera ese momento de felicidad que estaba viviendo porque esos instantes tan llenos de alegría eran como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

.

.

.

—Sir, la chica ha despertado.

—Entiendo, puedes retirarte.

El mensajero salió del gran salón de reuniones dejando a los siete concejales sentados en aquella mesa de media luna.

El consejo de ancianos siempre había sido un faro guía para los reyes de Nilonia a través de las generaciones, eran muy respetados, obedecidos y algunas veces hasta temidos. Sin embargo, la presencia de Saber Lily y sus oposiciones a ella habían hecho que el pueblo dudara de ellos. Ella no era la indicada para servir al príncipe, ellos no podían permitir que una desconocida que fácilmente podía ser espía de otra nación o traidora, estuviera tan cerca de Gilgamesh y menos aun cuando el príncipe mostraba un interés cada vez más creciente.

No confiaban en ella porque en ningún lado había registros de su existencia, Saber Lily ocultaba algún secreto y ellos moverían cielo mar y tierra para descubrirlo.

—Debemos deshacernos de ella—uno de los ancianos decretó—El príncipe parece muy encariñado, si esto continua así esa chica podría convertirse en…

—¡No lo digas! ¡Una plebeya como ella jamás podría si quiera pensar en ser parte de la familia real y mancillar el linaje de los soberanos que durante años hemos protegido!

—Si no la eliminamos ahora todo nuestro esfuerzo será vano—otro concejal comento.

—No lo harán—la voz de una mujer irrumpió en la sala y de repente el cuarto se volvió frio.

Aquella presencia destilaba oscuridad, así como un porte digno de alguien de la realeza, los consejeros se pusieron de pie para recibirla e inclinaron la cabeza ante ella. Iba vestida de negro, levantó el velo que la cubría revelando así su rostro, el mismo que Arturia había visto anteriormente en sueños.

—Lizrich-sama, sea bienvenida—el concejal Salieri le saludo respetuosamente.

—Ha despertado antes de lo que esperábamos… ¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia? —preguntó Solomon.

—Un alma pura me ha despertado de mi letargo—ella comentó despreocupada paseándose por el gran salón.

Odiaba ese lugar indigno de su presencia, a decir verdad, lo odiaba todo, alguna vez había ambicionado enteramente lo que alguna vez le perteneció a "Ella" pero, con esa mujer muerta, nada le parecía más que mera banalidad.

Si esta ahí era solamente por lo que sus egoístas deseos le dictaban. A Lizrich no le importaba nada mientras ella pudiera obtener lo que quería y eso era bueno para el consejo pues de cierta manera al complacerla también protegían a su reino.

—¿Se refiere a Saber Lily? —un concejal preguntó.

Lizrich no era alguien a quien se pudiera complacer con joyas u alhajas, lo que ella ambicionaba iba más allá de lo que humanos normales le podrían ofrecer, después de todo hacía mucho que ella había dejado de ser humana. Dejó atrás todo cuanto poseía e incluso se deshizo de su corazón cuando se hundió en la oscuridad de Angra mainju y permitió que la corrupción de la maldad del mundo la consumiera.

—Ya lo he decidido, esa niña será la ofrenda, por ahora déjenla, que se encariñe con el principito, que aprecie sus momentos de paz, que ame y atesore su estancia en el palacio porque cuando llegue el momento todo ello le será arrancado. Gozare cada segundo de ver como se destruye la pureza de su alma.

—Como usted ordene—esta vez todos los ancianos contestaron al unísono inclinando nuevamente la cabeza.

Las ordenes de esa mujer eran absolutas.

.

.

.

Muchas veces eran solo imágenes distorsionadas y cosas que su mente no alcanzaba a procesar bien, pero en lo profundo de sus memorias, tan arraigado al olvido que casi se desvanecía, estaba el recuerdo de su nacimiento. Era tan solo un bebe y sus ojitos pudieron ver la figura de una hermosa y linda mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.

—"Bienvenida al mundo Arturia, te esperan muchas cosas dolorosas y yo sé que no seré capaz de protegerte, pero estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, te hare compañía dentro de la oscuridad más maligna que te puedas imaginar y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerte sin embargo dependerá de ti y solo de ti cambiar lo que ya ha sido escrito, mi nombre es Irisviel, por favor, recuérdalo."

Por supuesto que Arturia desconocía que, en lo más recóndito del castillo, había un cuadro colgado en una pared, con un marco de oro y pintado al óleo, en ella estaba retratada la primera familia real de Nilonia.

Y en ese cuadro, en medio de sus padres, estaba la figura de esa mujer que respondía al nombre de Irisviel Von Einzbern de Izdubar, la primera reina de Nilonia.

A pesar de que su día había sido increíblemente divertido, antes de dormir, Lily miró por la ventana sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad algún día llegarían a su fin… y cuando eso pasara debía estar preparada.

—¿Qué era? —se preguntó a si misma mientras el silencio reinaba en su habitación, su voz se quebró—¿Qué era lo que tan desesperadamente tratabas de evitar tú también madre?

.

.

.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Sortilegio 7

 _ **11 años atrás…**_

— _¡Indiscutiblemente impresionante! ¡Llegar hasta aquí atravesando diversos peligros dignos de una odisea, sin lugar a duda eres acreedora de una recompensa! —la voz de aquel hombre, tan animada como sonaba bien podía llegar a ser irritante para cualquiera que tuviera que escucharla más de una hora, afortunadamente nadie gozaba de esa suerte._

 _Shakespeare, el guardián del destino moraba en lo más profundo del valle de la calma. No cualquiera era capaz de llegar a ese lugar y el no podía salir de ahí. Atravesar tan engañoso lugar requería de una gran determinación o fuerza de voluntad sin importar si tenías objetivos puros u malignos. Hacía falta una mente fuerte que no se quebrara ante las ilusiones que dicho valle presentaba._

— _Dígame entonces señora mía ¿Qué es lo que anhela saber? ¿Qué puro o pecaminoso motivo la ha llevado al borde de la locura y desesperación de atravesar los peligros que aquí prevalecen trayendo consigo a un infante? Yo con magnánimo gusto le ofreceré mis servicios a su comando._

 _Excéntrico como siempre, Shakespeare hizo una ligera reverencia como todo un caballero que se inclina ante una dama. No era común que una mujer llegara hasta su recinto._

— _Guardian del destino, protector del libro de las profecías ¿Qué es lo que tu pluma ha escrito en esas páginas acerca de mi hija? ¿Qué futuro le depara a Arturia Pendragon una vez que mi vida encuentre el final de sus días? —Igrain preguntó desesperada sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña rubia de tan solo dos años._

 _Shakespeare miró a la pequeña con curiosidad sonriendo de oreja a oreja con maligna satisfacción._

 _La niña no entendía el entorno que la rodeaba, pero de alguna manera aquello calaría en lo más profundo de su mente manteniéndose celosamente enterradas en su ser. Memorias borrosas que jamás le serian reveladas y existirían solo para atormentarla. Resguardadas con cadenas irrompibles hechas para auto protegerse de una dolorosa verdad que ella quería negar._

— _¿Esta segura Lady Igrain Pendragon, que su deseo es saber que le depara el futuro a alguien nacida de un barbárico acto oscuro?_

 _Como guardián del destino Shakespeare era de los pocos privilegiados que tenían el poder de ver pasado, presente y futuro de cuanto ser estuviera vivo. Sin embargo, no podía intervenir directamente con la historia, pero si era capaz de mostrar una visión a quien lograra llegar hasta él._

 _Estaba condenado a ser solo un simple observador que disfrutaba de las hazañas y tragedias que sus divinos poderes le mostraban y que eran documentados por su pluma y con su sangre en el libro de las profecías. Era por eso por lo que él sabía todo de cada visitante que arriesgaba su vida entrando al valle de la calma en busca de un indicio sobre su desino._

— _He venido solo con el fin de confirmar que mi muerte no la condenara a penurias y sufrimiento—la mujer confesó con pesar esperanzada en que a su hija le esperaba un brillante futuro._

— _¡Hermoso! ¡No hay nada más bello que el amor de una madre! ¡El romance y la tragedia palidecen a tan puro sentimiento! Pero la historia que ya ha sido escrita con sangre fue sellada desde el momento que la corrupción tiñó de negro a la cabeza de la familia Pendragon. La exquisitez de la tragedia protagonizada por Uther no se compara a la nueva historia cuyo escenario es robado por su heredera. ¡La tragedia, el amor y la traición van de la mano con el sufrimiento y la desesperación de la maravilllosa historia que ella forjará!_

 _Shakespeare alzó sus manos invocado al gran libro de las profecías cuyas páginas se corrieron hasta llegar al nombre de Arturia Pendragon._

— _¡Muéstranos libro de las profecías! ¡Muéstranos el fin de mi historia favorita, aquella cuya protagonista esta frente a nosotros y cuya historia trascenderá incluso la de su propio padre! ¡First Folio!_

 _El recinto donde ellos se encontraban se convirtió en los despojos de un campo de batalla, cadáveres por todos lados, sangre manchando lo que tiempo atrás pudo haber sido un bello lago, en medio de cuerpos sin vida, en el centro de que valle solo dos figuras se superponían una a la otra._

 _La mujer que estaba ahí vestía de negro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos dorados eran hondeados por el viento. Ella acababa de atravesar con su espada a un hombre de armadura dorada con cabellos tan radiantes como el sol mismo y ojos tan rojos como la sangre derramada o el cielo de ese mismo atardecer._

— _¡Helo aquí! ¡El climax de una impactante historia! ¡El eje central de la profecía de la destrucción de Nilonia! ¡Quien provoca caos en el país y se balancea al borde de la locura es Arturia Pendragon!_

 _El visor que cubría los ojos de la mujer cayó revelando sus ojos dorados que de inmediato cambiaron a color verde haciéndola recuperar su tono de piel natural y entonces Igrain pudo reconocer completamente quien era aquel espadachín cuyas ropas y manos seguro estaban manchados con la sangre de más de uno de los hombres muertos en los alrededores._

 _Ella dejó que su cuerpo lentamente se resbalara junto con el del hombre que acababa de asesinar y comenzó a reír de forma maniaca mientras lo hacía. Después de unos segundos su risa se convirtió en llanto y abrazó ese cuerpo gritando con dolor su nombre._

— _¡Después de haber herido a cientos y ser herida miles de veces esta emocionante historia llegó a su final con la muerte de un rey tirano quien hace mucho tiempo la había amado!_

 _Igrain miró aterrada sintiendo su corazón exaltarse, en el campo de batalla una bruma negra comenzaba a esparcirse con lentitud cubriéndolo todo de negro y la pequeña a su lado comenzó a llorar._

— _El destino que le espera a Arturia Pendragon es el mismo sin importar cuanto se oponga. ¡El hecho de que se convertirá en la bruja negra y luchará contra el rey héroe no cambiará! ¡Este es su sortilegio!_

.

.

.

 **Actualidad**

—¡Me has mentido brujo! ¡Se suponía que mi hija seria la guardiana del príncipe Gilgamesh y en su lugar ha sido nombrada esa chiquilla caballero! —La furiosa Morgana le reñía al guardián del destino.

—Mis profecías no son erróneas, tu hija Mordred se convertirá en la guardiana del príncipe de Nilonia pero no ahora. ¡El destino seguirá su curso tal y como ha sido escrito y tu hija se convertirá en una leyenda, defensora del futuro rey cuando emerja de la oscuridad la bruja negra!

—¡¿Cuánto es lo que se supone que debo esperar?!

—La paciencia es una virtud, yo más que nadie he tenido que esperar el día en que el detonante del destino de la historia que ansió ver se desate, ya se acerca y lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. ¡Veras entonces que mis profecías nunca fallan! El cómo y el cuándo son la única variable y el que se hará después depende solo de la persona cuyo destino se ha predicho.

Con un chasquido el poderoso mago hizo desaparecer a Lady Morgana de su recinto.

—El tiempo parece pasar cada vez más rápido—detrás de un árbol, otro poderoso mago hizo acto de presencia.

—Largo tiempo sin vernos Merlin—Shakespeare saludo a su viejo camarada.

Con su magia hizo aparecer una mesa para ambos junto con té y galletas para conversar un rato.

—Debió ser toda una proeza arreglártelas para salir del bosque del sueño eterno—comentó el castaño.

—Es difícil escapar de los ojos de la hechicera, lo sabes muy bien, durante estos 700 años solo hemos estado a salvo de ella gracias a tierra santa—el mago de las flores tomó una galleta.

—Si fuera nuestro destino hace mucho habríamos unido fuerzas para deshacernos de una vez por todas de ella, pero no descansa en nuestras manos tal honor, somos simples guías que le mostraran el camino a quien nació para ese propósito. Le has dado un regalo esplendido pero tu movimiento fue muy arriesgado, pusiste tu propia vida en peligro al salir del bosque del sueño eterno para venderle el mapa a esa niña.

Merlín suspiró entristecido.

—Hacerlo fue la única manera para propiciar una situación que llevara ante mí a Arturia Pendragon… Ese don simboliza la esperanza que ella no debe perder ¡¿Es que acaso no hay otra forma?! Después de que se vea obligada a convertirse en la bruja negra no volverá a ser la misma de antes.

Shakespeare sabía que Merlin estaba arrepentido porque de alguna forma se sentía responsable por el futuro de esa niña.

—Ese es el peso con el que ha nacido y con ello deberá de cargar.

Fue lo único que el castaño pudo decir, pero, aunque la historia de esa niña fuera la más maravillosa que hubiese sido escrita el costo y los sacrificios eran demasiado elevados. Todo lo que ellos podían hacer era desear que al final Arturia no terminara quebrándose.

Por un momento ambos magos sintieron como si algo los atravesara.

La sensación de que finalmente las rudas del destino comenzaban a girar.

En Nilonia las alarmas sonaban por todo el lugar.

—¡Ha desaparecido! ¡La guardiana del príncipe ha desaparecido! —uno de los guardias gritaba corriendo por las calles.

Habían transcurrido solo seis meses desde que Saber Lily había sido reconocida oficialmente como la guardiana del príncipe. Después de tan impresionante demostración de valor, humildad y determinación el pueblo entero había aceptado que ella tenía el potencial para convertirse en alguien digna del derecho y honor de proteger al sucesor del rey.

El futuro se veía tan brillante y lleno de luz.

Muchos sirvientes en el castillo encontraron que la rubia cumplía diligentemente su trabajo, cuando podía ayudaba a todo aquel que necesitase su ayuda, pero casi siempre se la podía ver a un lado del príncipe, siempre con una sonrisa siguiéndolo a todos lados y sirviéndole como si de ello dependiera su vida. Era inspirador ver el grado de lealtad y protección que la chica le brindaba a Gilgamesh.

Cuando no estaba con Gil entrenaba con Mordred y los caballeros de la corte del rey, le mostraba a la rubia los principios básicos de la caballería, la alentaba y animaba a nunca rendirse y seguir adelante sin importar las miradas despectivas de algunos caballeros. Por las tardes tomaba clases con Enkidu para mejorar su léxico y modales, después de todo si servía a un futuro rey debía comportarse a la altura de la situación. En ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de jugar ajedrez contra Alexander aunque siempre terminaban en empate.

El poco tiempo libre con el que disfrutaba lo utilizaba para adelantar tareas, lo hacía de tal modo que posteriormente pudiera tener un tiempo libre para junto con Mordred, Enkidu, Alexander y Gilgamesh pudieran salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Saber era bastante dedicada en su trabajo al grado de incluso probar la comida que se le daba al príncipe antes de llevársela, lo cual resultó en un caso de envenenamiento severo para ella. Era imposible e impensable que alguien quisiera matar al príncipe. El atentado jamás había sido en contra de la corona si no en realidad en contra de ella.

Aquella vez Gilgamesh se había puesto tan furioso que había sido el mismo, junto con Alexader, Enkidu y Mordred quienes se habían dado a la tarea de encontrar al culpable dándole órdenes expresas a los caballeros de que no intervinieran.

Fue la primera vez que el joven príncipe había mostrado algo de crueldad. Para la mayoría dicho comportamiento había sido más que natural, después de todo, el pueblo pensó que probablemente estaba indignado por el hecho de que el anciano a quien él mismo había tendido la mano en el pasado trató de matarlo.

Pero la realidad era que solo sus amigos habían estado presentes cuando el anciano había confesado que a quien quería envenenar era realmente a Lily.

La ejecución publica fue llevada a cabo por él. A pesar de ser un niño, Gilgamesh ya había tenido que matar a bandidos sin remordimientos pues al ser hijo del rey había tratado de asesinarlo cuando salía de la ciudad y había tenido que defenderse.

Después de dejar caer la guillotina sobre la cabeza de aquel anciano declaró que ninguna traición seria perdonada.

Mordred, Enkidu y Alexander vieron que algo oscuro comenzaba a nacer en el corazón del joven príncipe, aquel atisbo de maldad se desvaneció en el momento en el que Lily había despertado del largo sueño que el envenenamiento le había provocado.

Poco a poco saber Lily se había ido ganando los corazones de aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con que ella fuera la protectora del príncipe. Al final los únicos que seguían disconformes eran los miembros del consejo de ancianos.

Y el momento de actuar había llegado.

Tan solo esa mañana saber Lily habia cumplido con su rutina habitual, despertar a Gilgamesh y darle su desayuno, entrenar con Mordred, estudiar con Enkidu, practicar modales con Alexander y cumplir algunos deberes como caballero de la corte. La misión que le habían encomendado era únicamente transportar a una dama a la ciudad aledaña, tarea que cumplió exitosamente pero jamás regresó al castillo.

A dos horas de su desaparición Gilgamesh estaba desesperado con el presentimiento de que algo malo le había pasado y lo confirmaron cuando solo su caballo se las había ingeniado para regresar.

El príncipe ordeno que peinaran los caminos y no dejaran piedra sin voltear hasta encontrarle. Dejó todos sus deberes para liderar equipos de búsqueda que puso a cargo de Mordred, Alexader y Enkidu quienes sin dudarlo le habían ofrecido su ayuda.

Tres meses y aun no había una sola señal de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Lily.

—La hemos mantenido en los calabozos como lo ordeno Lizrich-sama—James Moriarty, segundo consejero le informó a la recién llegada mujer.

—¿Le han dado la sangre de quimera mezclada con la hierba de los sueños? —preguntó caminando por delante de aquel hombre.

—Lo ha rechazado incontables veces, pero la hemos obligado a beber—respondió de inmediato.

—Muy bien, el momento ha llegado, ya saben qué hacer.

El hombre solamente asintió adelantándose a la mujer que se detuvo en medio del corredor.

—Las almas puras son deliciosas y apetecibles, pero no hay nada mejor que un alma radiante de luz envuelta en oscuridad. Las almas cuya nobleza y bondad son estúpidamente enormes son las que mejor saben luego de ser corrompidas, así como lo fue en su momento el alma de Uther Pendragon—dijo para sí relamiéndose los labios.

Arturia no sabía quiénes la había secuestrado o para que ni en donde estaba, todo lo que sabía era que la estaban torturando y obligando a beber un líquido horrible cuyo contenido no podía reconocer. La habían vendado de los ojos todo el camino e incluso en su celda la mantenían encadenada y con un visor que le impedía mirar. Pudo oír una pelea de guardias y algo caer en su celda, cuando hubo silencio tanteo el lugar sintiendo alivio de encontrar una llave.

Si su percepción del tiempo estaba bien entonces no tardarían en llevarle la comida, ese sería el momento perfecto para tratar de huir, se refugió en la equina de la celda y uso la llave para liberar sus muñecas, la misma llave le sirvió para librarse del visor que le privada la vista y aunque fue capaz de abrir el candado no se lo quitó.

Cuando escuchó su celda abrirse y al guardia acercarse fue momento de actuar, noqueo al hombre utilizando sus grilletes como arma y cuando lo escuchó desplomarse se quitó el visor. Se contuvo de gritar, pero la sorpresa fue inminente.

Lo que había en el suelo no era un hombre, era una figura humanoide bastante desagradable a la vista y el lugar donde se encontraba era igual de horripilante.

Arturia no quiso pensar en nada y solo salió corriendo, pero algunas de esas cosas comenzaron a seguirla, todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, era tan irreal, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero esa maldita cueva debía tener una salida.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hacia mucho y se sentía bastante débil, aun así, invocó a Calibur y luchó contra las criaturas que trataban de bloquear su camino. Habían demasiados de ellos y la pobre chica dio lo mejor de sí para no caer en la desesperación y seguir luchando.

Llegó a donde parecía estar el rey de esas criaturas, más de ellos la rodearon y ella se defendió. Uno por uno los asesino a todos, incluido al rey.

Creyó que por fin todo había terminado mientras enterraba su espada en el afirmó rey de aquellos monstros. Pero las grandes puertas de ese lugar infernal se abrieron mostrándole más de ellos.

Y entonces escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

Y todo regreso a la normalidad.

No estaba en ningún lugar desconocido, ella estaba en la sala del trono, las criaturas que asesino eran caballeros que habían estado bajo su mando y la persona que le gritó su nombre y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue Gilgamesh.

El cuerpo del que desenterraba la espada de la selección era el cuerpo del rey.

—Lily ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?! —el joven príncipe aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Mordred estaba a su lado y no podía salir de la terrible impresión que la escena frente a ella.

Lily tiró la espada y retrocedió.

Tembló y gritó enloquecida.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Estaba despierta? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? Apretó su cabeza dolida y se dejó caer al suelo.

Unos miembros del consejo llegaron al instante.

—¡Guardias arréstenla! ¡Asesino al rey! —ordenó Salieri.

La sangre derramada de los inocentes asesinados por Arturia comenzó a arremolinarse debajo de ella formando un selo de magia oscura que la absorbió.

Lo último que Saber pudo ver fue como unos caballeros se le acercaban y de repente se encontró cayendo a la oscuridad.

Era un pozo de lodo negro que la jalaba mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente salir extendiendo sus manos al cielo tratando de alcanzar la luz de las estrellas, poco sabía que no volvería verlas en años.

El sufrimiento y agonía acababan de iniciar.

.

.

.

 **Al fin! El impactante capitulo que había estado esperando. En el siguiente capitulo es básicamente donde planeaba comenzar la historia pero inicie mostrándoles la infancia de Lily y Gil para que entraran un poco más en contexto del hecho de como se conocieron e hicieron amigos.**

 **Seguro tendrán preguntas, principalmente ¿Quién es Lizrich? ¿Qué relación tiene con Iri o con Uther y porque quiere a Arturia? Bueno eso es en lo que girara la historia entera asi que nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sortilegio 9

Había solo una joven de largos cabellos rubios con un vestido blanco y nada más, en aquel espacio vacío y lo único que los ojos de la chica podían ver, además de su cuerpo, era como la negrura lo cubría todo.

Ya estaba cansada y fatigada, quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se habían secado tiempo atrás, quiso gritar, pero su voz se había desgastado de tanto haberlo hecho en el pasado, cada segundo de su existencia solo se hacía cada vez más dolorosa orillándola a desear la muerte porque las visiones que el lugar en donde estaba atrapada le mostraban, poco a poco estaban consumiendo su cordura y sumergiéndola cada vez más en la oscuridad.

¿Cuánto más podía soportar? Después de años de sufrimiento estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite, Saber ya había aguantado lo suficiente, pero ella sabía que no merecía la muerte. ¿Alguien más habría sentido lo mismo que ella?

Ver sueños donde todo se tiñe de negro y tus manos de sangre. Sentir que tu cuerpo se quiebra, se corta y se quema. Soportar como la oscuridad trata de engullirte y corromperte mostrándote los peores males de la humanidad. Ver la perversidad que el ser humano es capaz de engendrar. Sentir como lo que sea que te mantiene atrapada en ese profundo abismo trata de poseer tu mente, de quebrarte, doblegarte y torturarte con la misma culpa de tus acciones pasadas.

Si eso no era el infierno Arturia daba por hecho que cuando muriera el inframundo se convertirá en su paraíso personal porque no podía haber lugar que le hiciera pasar más tormento y si el infierno era como se describía entonces, definitivamente era un paraíso comparado con Angra mainyu.

Arturia pensaba que de alguna manera se merecía todo el sufrimiento que durante todo ese tiempo la había estado aquejando. De solo recordar la masacre en el palacio la culpa que la invadía la obligaba a seguir con vida a pesar de que su único deseo era ya no sentir más dolor.

Mediante su tiempo ahí había aprendido a no hacerse preguntas del exterior, cada vez que pensaba en como estarían sus amigos ese lugar le mostraba terribles alucinaciones de ellos rechazándola, lastimándola y tratando de matarla. Sabía que no eran reales pero una mentira dicha mil veces termina por convertirse en verdad y la duda comenzaba a apoderarse del corazón de la joven espadachína.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué cuando saliera de ese lugar Nilonia la recibiría? ¿Qué Gilgamesh extendería sus brazos y le perdonaría el haber matado al rey y masacrado a un gran número de caballeros?

No había manera.

Y si es que milagrosamente llegaba a ser perdonada su linaje tarde y temprano saldría a la luz y entonces sí, no habría forma de que Gilgamesh ni aun con toda su benevolencia pudiera perdonarla.

Y ver el odio en sus ojos escarlata era algo que podría matarla.

Porque ni ella misma podría absolver sus penas.

Dicho todo eso ¿De qué le serviría escapar de ese lugar?

Después de entender lo que un hogar significaba al convivir con Gilgamesh, Mordred, Enkidu y Alexander ya no quería volver a los viejos tiempos en donde todo lo que hacía era vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Ya no quería volver a sus días de soledad.

El tener una cama caliente donde dormir, compañía de personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella y tener un lugar al cual orgullosamente podía llamar hogar… después de todo eso ¿Era posible seguir viviendo en soledad?

Si eso no era suficiente para romper su corazón en mil pedazos, lo era el hecho de no poder volver a mirar la sonrisa del príncipe. Y se preguntó mil veces porque su sonrisa calentaba su corazón y pensar en él la hacía sonreír involuntariamente.

Aun sabiendo la respuesta se negaba a aceptarla. ¡Entiérralos! ¡En lo profundo de tu corazón y guárdalos bajo llave porque de otra forma eso no hará más que lastimarle! Ella se repitió aquello hasta que le fue imposible seguírselo diciendo y las lágrimas que derramó cayeron junto con los pedazos de su corazón llevándola un poquito más cerca del borde de la desesperación absoluta.

—Patético…—alguien susurró con una voz oscura.

Arturia se puso de pie dando se vuelta para confrontar a la otra entidad que habitaba con ella.

Era como mirarse a un espejo, pero la mujer frente a ella tenía la piel más pálida, ojos dorados y una expresión burlona y maligna.

—¿Lloras por los que te traicionaron? —lo pasos de Alter resonaron por el lugar aun cuando no había nadie su existencia contradictoriamente era lo único que aún mantenía a Saber cuerda, porque Alter era la representación de su oscuridad.

—¡Nadie me ha traicionado!

—¡Lo hicieron! ¡Te abandonaron y dejaron caer en este abismo sin ayudarte! ¡Ni siquiera te dieron la oportunidad de explicar simplemente eligieron juzgar lo que sus ojos vieron y te tacharon de asesina! ¡Tus manos están manchadas de sangre de inocentes por culpa de alguien más y quienes creíste eran tus amigos asumieron que tú eras consiente!

—¡Basta cállate ya! —Arturia le gritó a su yo Alterna quien únicamente caminaba dando vueltas a su alrededor diciéndole aquello que ya sabía.

Alter se detuvo detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros para recargarse en su oído y sonriendo cruelmente susurró:

—Si hubieran sido tus verdaderos amigos al menos habrían venido a ayudarte y aun si realmente hubiera sido tu culpa, si realmente sentían cariño por ti te habrían perdonado y ayudado.

—¡Déjame tranquila! —exclamó soltándose— ¡¿Nunca pararas verdad?!

La mujer de piel pálida rio.

—Algún día me aceptaras y yo seré parte de ti, voy a ser la fuerza y la justicia que tú no tienes el valor de tomar. Yo cargare con tu culpa y te daré el alivio que necesitas, te sacare de aquí y estarás bien contigo misma.

—¡Mientes! ¡Lo que hay en tu corazón no es preocupación por mí y ni siquiera lástima! ¡Todo lo que quieres es venganza! ¡¿Piensas que tomando venganza por mí me harás sentir mejor?! ¡Si es que también eres yo deberías saber que jamás voy a aceptarte! ¡Nunca mientras siga con vida voy a dejar que seas una parte de mi porque lo único que harás será lastimar tanto a los culpables de mi desgracia como a inocentes! ¡Desaparece de mi vista Alter!

Y la Arturia oscura rio nuevamente.

—Me aceptaras, se acerca el momento. No importa si yo soy tu oscuridad, soy tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí y me necesitas. ¡Recuerda mis palabras Arturia, porque yo soy tú y sé que, aunque yo soy una amenaza harías lo necesario para salvar a tu amado príncipe de cualquier otra amenaza!

Arturia deseó que sus palabras no fuesen ciertas.

Pero lo eran.

Alter era ella misma, pero era una Arturia Alterna quien aun si compartía sus sentimientos por Gilgamesh estaba teñida por la oscuridad de Angra mainyu y por ello la invadía el deseo de destruir aquello que más amaba. Y si era necesario protegería al príncipe solo para poder ser ella quien posteriormente lo destruyera.

.

.

.

Caminado por los pasillos del castillo, dos mujeres rubias apresuraban el paso para llegar a la sala del trono. Sin necesidad de que hablaran fueron recibidas por los caballeros de la guardia real quienes abrieron las puertas del gran salón para dejarlas pasar.

Las recién llegadas caminaron hasta el trono y se inclinaron ante el soberano.

—Duquesa Chevalier D´Eon y Duquesa Nero Claudios pueden levantarse ¿Qué es lo que han venido a informar?

Las susodichas se pusieron de pie ante el soberano de Nilonia. Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos 10 años y Gilgamesh ya no era un niño cuya altura fuera motivo de burla. Se había convertido en un hombre imponente y completamente diferente al niño que Lily había conocido. Pero, aun así, era el rey más joven que Nilonia había tenido. De pie a su lado se encontraba Mordred quien se había convertido en su guardiana personal.

—Venimos del sur confirmando nuestras sospechas. Una gran cantidad de miembros de la familia Guermanicus y D´Eon le han dado la espalda a la corona y se han unido a las traidoras duquesas de la familia Pendragon, Morgana y a la duquesa Semiramis Nimrod—Chevalier dio su informe con seriedad.

—Reúnan a los miembros que aún me sirven, preparen los ejércitos para la defensa, partiremos al amanecer—ordenó don voz autoritaria.

—¿Los que aún le sirven? —Nero se burló—Tendríamos un ejército formidable si tu tiranía no fuera la causa de las rebeliones mi lord. Cambiaste mucho Gilgamesh, desde la desaparición de Lily no has hecho más que…

—¡No menciones el nombre de esa traidora! —gritó enfurecido poniéndose de pie—Y su nombre no era Lily, si no Arturia Pendragon, la hija del hombre que asesinó a mi madre.

Mordred apretó los puños sin moverse de su lugar, recordaba muy bien que había sido su madre con ayuda del consejo quienes difundieron tal información. Se sintió decepcionada de ver lo contenta que Lady Morgana estaba cuando aquello se esparció como pólvora y tacharon de traidora e innombrable a la hija de Uther Pendragon.

Aun ahora Mordred se negaba a aceptar que Arturia había asesinado al rey a propósito, pudo ver su cara de desesperación cuando Gilgamesh la llamo ese día, ella no estaba bien, quienes la secuestraron la habían hecho algo. Comenzó a investigar por su cuenta y a espaldas de Gilgamesh se alió con Nero para buscar pistas y rastros de que era lo que verdaderamente le había sucedido a Lily, pero no había hallado nada más que sospechas sobre el consejo de ancianos y turbios secretos relacionados con un mal antiguo como el tiempo mismo. Piezas de un rompecabezas que no podían resolver porque no estaban completas.

Cualquier guardia o caballero se habría intimidado ante la ira del rey pero ninguna de las tres mujeres presentes temía a su enojo y de entre ellas solo Nero Claudios era lo suficientemente descarada como para decir sin miedo lo que pensaba, después de todo tan solo por compartir la cara de su amiga ya era odiada por él.

—Arturia, Saber o Lily, llámala como quieras, ¡Pero basta ya de negar su existencia! —la duquesa de la familia Germanicus habló con firmeza—¡Abre los ojos Gilgamesh! ¡Nos llevas a una guerra provocada por tus injusticias y tiranía y consideras a cada persona un posible traidor negándote a aceptar lo afectado que sigues por la desaparición de Saber! ¡Ni siquiera confías en Mordred que ha estado a tu lado desde la desaparición de Arturia!

—¡Guarda silencio duquesa! ¡¿Qué es lo que tu podrías saber de mi o de lo que pasé?! ¡Sigues encariñada con la idea de que Lily aun existe en algún lugar negándote a aceptar que no es la misma chica que te ayudo y salvo la vida! ¡Tú y Mordred ambas son iguales! ¡¿Acaso le son más leales a ella que a mí?!

Finalmente, la guardiana del rey decidió hablar, pero fue irrumpida rápidamente por la voz calmada de Chevalier.

—Te somos fieles a ti mi lord aunque te hayas convertido en un rey héroe tirano y déspota. Mi familia hizo un juramento y por ese pacto firmado con sangre de mis ancestros yo te sirvo y obedezco, aunque te hayas convertido en el hombre que ahora eres. No tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita Lily pero oí lo suficiente de ella para saber que no era del tipo que organizara una masacre solo porque si, incluso el hecho de que ocultara su identidad tarde un rato en comprenderlo. Ella quería saldar la deuda causada por su linaje y redimirse en el nombre de su padre, te sirvió sabiendo el riesgo que correría si era descubierta y aun así jamás te falló al tratar de protegerte. ¿Por qué de repente cambio luego de ser secuestrada? ¿Si quiera te lo has preguntado?

La ira de Gilgamesh mermó un poco ante las palabras de Chevalier. Por un lado, maldijo que las tres mujeres ahí parecían estar de acuerdo en recordarle los viejos tiempos.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que mi deseo jamás fue servirte, Enkidu y Alexander pueden confirmarte que mi objetivo siempre fue alcanzar a Saber. Me convertí en tu guardiana por petición de mi traidora madre y la única razón de servirte fue por Lily, porque ella habría deseado protegerte y yo quería cumplir su deseo, aun ahora lo es, no te equivoques Gilgamesh, yo te sirvo solo por ella—Mordred comentó con firmeza.

—¡Ella ya esta muerta! —gritó tratando de hacer entrar a su amiga en razón.

Sí, Mordred siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero fue su apoyo cuando Lily desapareció.

—¡El consejo te lavo el cerebro! ¡¿No lo vez Gilgamesh?! ¡Tú creíste en lo que ellos dijeron y abandonaste todo pensamiento de Arturia porque era más fácil odiarla a ella que odiarte por no poder dar con ella! ¡Por mi está bien! ¡Ódiala todo lo que quieras, pero al final vas a arrepentirte y estaré ahí para decir que te lo dije!

—¡Ha sido suficiente! ¡No voy a tolerar más de sus reproches! —gritó alzando la voz—¡Soy su rey y como tal me deben respeto y lealtad! ¡No vuelvan a mencionar a esa mujer enfrente de mi o ni, aunque sean ustedes voy a perdonarlas! Esto va principalmente para ti Nero, eres una gran guerrera a m servicio, no me hagas perderte la poca confianza que te tengo.

—Como desees mi Lord—dijo conteniendo su irritación—Pero cuando abras los ojos y te des cuenta de la realidad recuerda que todo lo que está pasando así debía de pasar.

Dejando en el aire aquellas enigmáticas palabras, la duquesa Nero Claudios Germanicus abandonó la habitación siendo seguida de las otras dos rubias.

Al ver la capa de la emperatriz ondearse y darle la espalda junto con las otras dos mujeres el recuerdo de haber visto esa visión en sueños lo atormentó y tomando la copa de vino que reposaba en su trono, la lanzó fuertemente hasta estrellarla contra una pared cercana.

Imágenes de él luchando contra una mujer taladraron su cabeza haciéndolo padecer una terrible jaqueca.

—Maldición… jamás voy a librarte del eco de tu nombre ni de tu sombra y estas visiones ¿No es verdad? Arturia…

.

.

.

Diez años atrás cuando Nero se había enterado del asesinato del rey a manos de Arturia supo que algo estaba mal. Fue de inmediato a Nilonia para confirmar que había pasado, pero no se le permitió ver al príncipe quien estaba demasiado afectado por los sucesos. Sin embargo, se topó con Mordred quien en un principio la confundió con Arturia pero tras verla unos segundos supo que se traba de Nero y es que Lily le había contado sobre ella anteriormente.

Ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que Saber no había podido actuar de esa manera apropósito, pero necesitaban pruebas. Sus investigaciones fueron infructuosas pues solo pudieron descubrir que aparentemente Arturia siempre había estado encerrada en el castillo o algún lugar aledaño mediante el que pudiese entrar a través de los túneles del palacio y así había llegado a la sala del trono solo siendo detectada por un puñado de guardias que custodiaban los túneles y por ello no habían hecho sonar las campanas de alarma.

Mordred recordaba que un grupo de guardias los habían acompañado a ella y al príncipe a la sala del trono y de la nada un miembro del consejo había llegado declarando a Lily una asesina. Todo era muy sospechoso y ambas habían decidido que fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Arturia era probable que involucrara al menos a uno o dos miembros del consejo de ancianos.

No tenían nada que pudiera probar la inocencia de Saber y la rubia llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida. Al mismo tiempo Gilgamesh había comenzado a cambiar de ser un niño dulce a un arrogante y amargado joven rey. Comenzó a ser conocido y temido por sus acciones crueles y absolutistas.

Cuando despreveidamente Mordred le contó a Nero la manera en que Lily habia obtenido su Don, la rubia pensó que ese mago quizás pudiera darle indicios de cómo encontrar a Arturia y no se equivocó. El mago que estaba condenado a residir en el bosque del silencio le dio indicaciones para encontrar el Angra Mainyu, aquello que mantenía prisionera a Arturia y así, cada vez que podía Nero usaba sus deberes para buscar secretamente el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

Le llevó años, pero dio con el "lago" de las maldiciones y reconoció la oscuridad concentrada ahí. Merlin le había advertido no tocar el lodo negro o este lo corrompería y le dio órdenes expresas de volver con él si es que lo había encontrado. Cuando Nero se lo reportó ya habían pasado nueve años y entonces el enigmático mago finalmente le había explicado que si ese lodo aun tenia a Arturia era porque no había podido corromperla y que posiblemente jamás lo hiciera, pero para recuperar a Saber necesitaban sacar primero a la Arturia corrompida y debian esperar el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

Aparentemente el momento habia llegado porque Merlin le dio indicaciones a Nero sobre como liberar a Arturia y una de las cosas que necesitaba era que tanto ella como quienes la ayudarían ofrecieran algo que siempre llevaran consigo y consideraran parte de ellas.

—Entonces la mujer que saldrá no será la Arturia que ustedes conocen—Chevalier comentó quitándose su sombrero.

Mordred se quitó una pulsera de su muñeca y Nero el listón que sostenía su cabello y ambas lo pusieron dentro del sombrero que Chevalier sostenía.

—Merlin me dijo que todo lo que toca ese lodo lo corrompe, así sea el alma más pura se convertirá en una versión oscura de sí mismo.

—Eso… eso sería lo único que explicaría lo que sucedió con mi tío Uther Pendragon, escuche que antes de volverse un ser lleno de oscuridad fue un caballero modelo y amigo del rey, el mismo padre de Gilgamesh parecía afligido y sorprendido de su radical cambio—Mordred comentó.

—Es probable que él estuviera en la misma situación de Saber… —susurró Nero sacando de sus ropas una botella con un líquido que parecía polvo de estrellas.

—¿Estamos seguras de hacer esto? Si una versión corrompida de Arturia es lo que saldrá será tanto o más temible que su propio padre—D´Eon habló con la misma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

—Quien saldrá de ahí será una mujer que traerá miedo a los corazones de país entero, pero ahora mismo traerla es la única forma de salvar a Arturia y también de detener la guerra que Lady Semiramis y Lady Morgana han organizado—Nero confirmó lo que las tres temían—La caída de Nilonia solo será detenida y causada por la Bruja Negra, eso fue lo que Merlin me dijo.

—Bueno ¿Para que los objetos y esa botella? —preguntó Mordred viendo a su compañera verter el contenido extraño sobre el sombrero de Chevalier y lo que tenía adentro.

—Ese mago no me lo quiso explicar, únicamente me dijo que vertiera esto y que repitiéramos tres veces "Torquem Memoris" para después aventarlo en el lodo y que el hechizo hiciera su trabajo.

—Ese maldito Merlin. ¡Únicamente dice cosas a medias! —se quejó la guardiana del rey.

—Solo hazlo y deja de quejarte, Merlin nunca nos ha fallado—replicó Nero.

—"Torquem Memoris, Torquem Memoris, Torquem Memoris" —las tres repitieron tocando el sombrero y los tres objetos brillaron por un momento.

—Listo, esperemos que funcione—Chevalier lo lanzó al lodo negro y las tres rubias vieron sus objetos más preciados hundirse, habían renunciado a algo de ellas con la esperanza de tener a Arturia de vuelta.

.

.

.

En la oscuridad una luz bajo hacia Arturia y en ella residían tres objetos, cuando los tocó la luz se disipó y las memorias de las tres mujeres que trataban de ayudarla recorrieron su cabeza. Fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo que pudo volver a llorar, pero esta vez fue de felicidad porque aun había personas que creían en ella.

—Gilgamesh… no pensé que de todos tu fueras el que resultaría más afectado.

Las memorias de Mordred le habían hecho ver cuanto había cambiado Gilgamesh desde la última vez que lo vio y le hizo triste saber que se había convertido en un hombre temido que gobernaba con puño de hierro y coyas acciones habían causado un sin número de rebeliones.

La inminente caída de Nilonia parecía avecinarse y nunca vio más ciertas las palabras de su otra yo.

—Alter…—susurró y la mujer de ojos dorados se presentó ante ella sonriendo victoriosa porque finalmente Arturia la aceptaba como parte de sí misma.

—No te preocupes, de aquí en adelante yo me encargó.

Saber sabía que lamentaría su decisión, pero era la única forma de salvar a Gilgamesh y tal vez, tan solo tal vez si descargaba en ella todo el odio que había acumulado volvería a ser el mismo Gil amable y gentil que había conocido.

Si es que existía la mínima oportunidad de recuperar la bondad del príncipe sacrificando la pureza de su corazón y su cordura entonces Saber Lily como Arturia Pendragon no dudaría en hacerlo.

Con el amanecer emergió del lodo negro la figura de una bella mujer envuelta en una armadura negra y partió hacia el campo de batalla invocando un caballo negro y un ejército de esqueletos.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Saber Alter ha llegado! Se supone que este fic iba a iniciar con Saber Alter y su riña con Gilgamesh y entonces algunos capítulos nos mostrarían parte del pasado que compartieron pero sinceramente creo que quedo mejor primero comenzar la historia con la infancia de ellos y así avanzar hasta esto.**

 **¿Qué tal?**


	10. Chapter 10

Sortilegio 10

Chevalier suspiró casada, cabalgaba por entre las montañas de Pyrex junto Lady Nero y Sir Mordred hacia el valle Ependor. Ella y sus compañeras iban al frente del ejercito del rey quien iba tan solo un par de metros por delante gallardo y glorioso como solo él mismo. Tal y como su soberano lo había ordenado, a primera hora todos los caballeros que aún le servían marchaban tras de él listos para enfrentar el ejército de Lady Morgana y Semiramis con intenciones de morir por su rey si eso era necesario.

Como cabeza de uno de los cuatro grandes ducados, Chevalier D´Eon había jurado total lealtad a Gilgamesh desde el momento en el que se convirtió en duquesa de las tierras del este. Si bien, al igual que Nero y Mordred, no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud del rey, su honor la obligaba a desenfundar su espada en el nombre de su patria y de su soberano.

Cada miembro del ejercito tenía sus motivos para seguir ciegamente al rey de los héroes, la mayoría de los caballeros lo hacían porque habían conocido su lado bueno y jurado lealtad a él cuando aún era un dulce niño, muchos otros se sentían en deuda debido a las innumerables acciones que Gilgamesh había realizado durante su infancia. Para su desgracia, Chevalier había conocido a Gilgamesh tan solo un par de meses luego de la desaparición de Lily y fue testigo silencioso de como él poco a poco había ido cambiando.

Además de su juramento de sucesión, Chevalier no tenía más motivos para seguir a Gilgamesh, la lealtad y el respeto que le demostraba eran solo compromiso, no era como Mordred quien había convivido con él desde que eran niños y aún se cuestionaba que razones tendría Nero para estar al servicio de alguien con quien constantemente entraba en conflicto. Secretamente ella admiraba la forma en la que la duquesa Germanicus confrontaba al rey cada vez que podía. Por supuesto, Mordred no se quedaba atrás al hacerle al rey notar sus errores, aunque no le replicaba tan vehementemente como lo hacía la otra rubia.

Si no fuera porque Nero no solamente era la cabeza de la familia Germanicus si no también una guerrera formidable muy probablemente Gilgamesh la habría mandado a ejecutar por su insolencia desde hacía mucho. El dominio de su espada flameante era una de las principales razones por las que le era útil al rey y en esos tiempos de guerra y traición no podía darse el lujo de perder aliados ni aun que estos fueran "irritantes".

Todo había comenzado con la desaparición de Saber Lily y la muerte de Lugalbanda, los primeros cinco días el príncipe se negó a salir de su habitación debido a lo devastado que estaba. El reino entero estaba de luto por la pérdida de su rey y no se explicaban que era lo que había sucedido. El caos y la preocupación por el príncipe y su guardiana era el tema recurrente en las calles de la capital de Nilonia pero nada más que susurros y especulaciones eran lo que se había escuchado, pues, por órdenes del mismo Gilgamesh lo acontecido aquel fatídico día se había mantenido en secreto para el pueblo.

Los sucesos de los siguientes días fueron muy rápidos como para que alguien pudiera explicarlos. Alexander acababa de ser coronado rey de Macedonia, la coalición de los "Hassan" habían sido avistados al noroeste de Nilonia y Chevalier D´Eon acababa de ser nombrada duquesa y líder de su familia en la ceremonia de ascensión por lo que, como dictaba el protocolo, había ido a reportarse con el príncipe para presentarse en la junta de los ducados. A pesar de que Gilgamesh no había salido de su habitación para nada si se presentó a la reunión de las duquesas, pero para entonces su actitud ya había cambiado.

Durante la reunión Chevalier tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a las duquesas de las otras tres casas al servicio del rey. Antes de la deslumbrante actuación de Lily, la joven del Clan D´Eon jamás haría siquiera soñado con ser nombrada cabeza de su familia, pero cuando Saber demostró que podía ser tan buena guerrera como cualquier hombre las cosas habían cambiado para todas las mujeres del reino dándoles la oportunidad de convertirse en más que simples decoraciones.

Hasta ese momento las únicas duquesas habían sido oficialmente Lady Morgana y Lady Nero, quienes bajo situaciones especiales fueron nombradas líderes de los clanes Pendragon y Germanicus respectivamente. Posteriormente fueron Semiramis y ella quienes obtuvieron el derecho de regir sobre sus tierras como duquesas al servicio de la corona.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Morgana y Semiramis tuvo el presentimiento de que ninguna de ellas era de fiar. No solo ella, aparentemente Nero también notaba en ellas algo que no podía explicar, pero se mantenía alerta de cualquier movimiento de esas dos mujeres. En la junta presidida por el consejo de ancianos, la madre de Mordred reveló la verdadera identidad de Saber Lily y la sala entró en completo caos. Si bien a Chevalier le pareció muy sospechosa la actitud de la mujer, no le fue posible objetar nada, Gilgamesh salió de la junta furioso e indignado y antes de que dicho tema pudiera ser controlado, la información ya había sido filtrada al reino entero siendo Nero acusada de saber desde un principio la identidad de Arturia Pendragon.

La rubia no lo negó, aunque Saber nunca se lo dijo Nero había notado que Arturia guardaba consigo el relicario con el escudo Pendragon que se les otorgaba a los líderes del clan, más nunca le preguntó acerca de aquello. Había oído rumores de la desaparición de la verdadera duquesa de los Pendragon y su heredera, hija de Uther Pendragon. Morgana secretamente había pedido ayuda a los cuatro ducados para encontrar a la bastarda del antiguo duque con la excusa de que quería encargarse de asunto sin preocupar al rey pues este ya había perdido mucho a manos de su hermano.

La Duquesa Germanicus se mantuvo firme sosteniendo que Saber no habría sido capaz de traicionar a Gilgamesh de esa manera, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, el consejo zanjo el tema y para todos Lily había quedado como una vulgar traidora y cualquiera que se sospechara que la estuviera ocultando o ayudando seria ejecutado.

Con Arturia desaparecida no había nadie que protegiera el rey, Morgana aconsejo a Mordred volverse la nueva guardiana del rey y el consejo de ancianos la aprobó muy rápidamente. La duquesa Pendragon la había propuesto argumentando que trabajando para él su hija se convertiría en una excelente cabeza de los Pendragon y futura duquesa de las tierras del Norte, sin embargo, sus planes nunca fueron esos.

Morgana había tenía intenciones de convencer a Mordred de asesinar a Gilgamesh y así derrocar el dominio de los Izdubar para dividirse las tierras con Lady Semiramis y gobernar la mitad del país como reina. Cuando Mordred comenzó a darse cuenta de los planes de su madre, con mucho pesar, informó a Gilgamesh de la red de traición que Semiramis y Morgana estaban tejiendo.

Los Nimrod y los Pendragon se alzaron en armas contra Nilonia siendo repelidos por los Germanicus y los D´Eon en una contienda eterna por el poder. Durante 4 años las tropas de Gilgamesh habían estado resistiendo los ataques y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de finalizar el conflicto, pero Morgana y Semiramis habían usado sus poderes como duquesas para convencer e incluso sobornar servidores del rey de traicionarlo. Sin embargo, la pieza que Morgana deliberadamente había puesto a un lado de Gilgamesh resultó ser una eficaz barrera de defensa para el rey.

Mordred no flaqueó incluso cuando su madre le hizo ver que al ser una Pendragon Gilgamesh jamás confiaría del todo en ella y que le bastaría con un solo indicio de traición para ejecutarla. La rubia tuvo que andarse con mucho cuidado mientras servía a Gilgamesh y al mismo tiempo investigaba con Nero la desaparición de Lily.

Aun con toda su tiranía y crueldad el rey de los héroes todavía contaba con un enorme ejército de caballeros leales, aunque su corazón se había llenado de odio por la traición de Lily él no había perdido sus aptitudes como soberano y aun bajo su mano de hierro sus tierras prosperaban de manera esplendida.

—¿Estas preocupada Mordred? —la pregunta de Nero hacia su compañera sacó a Chevalier de sus pensamientos—Vamos a enfrentarnos a tu madre, debe ser difícil para ti.

La rubia negó, aunque les pareció extraño que no se encontrara a lado del rey como de costumbre no dijeron nada cuando ella comenzó a cabalgar en medio de ellas.

—Siempre sospeche que mi madre era una serpiente… a pesar de saber lo mucho que yo admiraba a Saber la hundió en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para que yo me convirtiera en guardiana de Gilgamesh… ni siquiera me sorprendería que hubiera tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Lily y su locura posterior.

—Desde el momento en el que escuche la noticia me pregunte qué fue lo que pudo haber poseído a la señorita Lily para perpetrar tal masacre… se mire como se mire su comportamiento estaba fuera de todo lo normal—comentó Chevalier con una expresión ligeramente afligida—Y creo que se la respuesta…

Ambas rubias voltearon a ver la duquesa con sorpresa, luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Lady D´Eon continúo hablando.

—La hierba de los sueños es un potente anestésico utilizado en el campo medicinal, hace un par de días uno de mis caballeros combatió con una quimera resultando muy gravemente herido, el aprendiz de médico que lo acompañaba formulo una infusión con las hierbas que estaban cerca de ahí para poder aplacar el dolor de su compañero. El chico estaba tan alterado por el ataque de la quimera que sin prestarle mucha atención hizo la infusión con hierbas que tenían sangre de esa bestia. Cuando el caballero despertó comenzó a atacar a todos a su alrededor tratando de huir y gritándoles que no se le acercaran, no fue capaz de reconocer a nadie, después de un rato volvió a la normalidad. El médico general hizo una profunda investigación y descubrieron que la sangre de quimera mezclada con la hierba de los sueños producía fuertes alucinaciones muy vividas que hacían creer al afectado que se encontraba rodeado de enemigos y en un lugar hostil. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas quienes quiera que fueran los secuestradores de Lily… muy probablemente sabían de la existencia de tal efecto producido por esa infusión.

—Las quimeras no son una bestia que se pueda encontrar muy fácilmente, se esconden en las montañas del sureste y por lo general solo son avistada veces en un periodo de 15 años cada 7 lustros—Nero informó con seguridad, a ella le gustaba mucho leer sobre criaturas mitológicas cuando era niña y por lo tanto sabia características, fortalezas y debilidades de cada bestia registrada en la historia de la humanidad.

—Las posibilidades de que algo como lo que le pasó a tu caballero sucediera son extremadamente pocas, si la conducta de Lily antes de desaparecer se debió a ese brebaje solamente un grupo muy selecto de personas podría haber sabido los efectos que generaría—Mordred comentó con seriedad.

Sin que lo dijera, Nero sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería. Sus investigaciones siempre habían terminado en un callejón sin salida que de alguna u otra manera se relacionaba con el consejo de ancianos. Habían aprendido a desconfiar de ellos con el tiempo.

—El consejo de ancianos quería deshacerse de Lily desde el principio, si lo pensamos bien que fueran ellos quienes secuestraran a Saber y le dieran de beber sangre de quimera mezclada con hierbas de sueño no suena muy descabellado—Nero reflexionó llegando a una encrucijada—Sin embargo, parece ser que el asesinato del rey era parte del plan e insistieron mucho en la culpa de Arturia poniendo a Gilgamesh en su contra. Es como si todo hubiera sido hecho precisamente para que él profesara odio hacia ella, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si quiera sacrificar al rey para quebrar el lazo de confianza entre Gilgamesh y Arturia?

—La pregunta no es porque… El consejo de ancianos actúa con la firme creencia de que hacen lo mejor para Nilonia y lo harían incluso si ello requiere el sacrificio de un rey—dijo Chevalier con seriedad— Es probable que supieran que Arturia era una Pendragon hija de Uther y la vieran como una amenaza latente por lo que era mejor deshacerse de ella tan rápido como les fuera posible sin importar el método…

—Aun con todo eso tengo la sensación de que hay algo más que solo una conspiración de esos viejos… como estuvieran ocultado algo…—Mordred sopesó con una mueca enfurruñada.

—¡Alto! —la voz de Gilgamesh hizo al ejercito entero detenerse.

El rey se bajó de su caballo dando un par de pasos adelante para detenerse en lo alto de la colina, Mordred, Chavalier y Nero hicieron lo mismo acercándose a su soberano solo para mirar con asombro la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Esqueletos atacaban el ejército de Lady Semiramis y Morgana.

—Esto es…—Mordred fue incapaz de terminar su frase cuando fueron atacados por los mismos esqueletos que peleaban contra el ejército enemigo como si fuera una emboscada muy bien planeada.

En menos de un minuto una campal batalla se estaba desarrollando contra ambos bandos.

—¡Ábrete puerta de Babionia! —Gilgamesh dejo sus armas caer sobre el ejército de los muertos, pero los esqueletos se regeneraban con facilidad, sus armas eran inútiles en contra del enemigo y una risa sarcástica inundo el ambiente.

Si no fuera por sus increíbles reflejos Gilgamesh habría sido atravesado por una espada que reconocía muy bien pero afortunadamente logró convocar una lanza a tiempo y el choque de las armas resonó por los alrededores. Amplió sus rojas pupilas con sorpresa al ver un rostro sumamente familiar y la vez distante.

Ella había cambiado, el aspecto de su piel ahora era mucho más pálido y sus ojos habían obtenido un color dorado, el aura que destilaba era oscura y maligna, pero inconfundiblemente se trataba de Saber.

—Largo tiempo sin vernos Gilgamesh ¿Me extrañaste?

Aun en estado de shock mantenía a raya la espada de Saber frunciendo el ceño mientras ella sonreía con malicia, sin previo aviso Alter lo besó. Por un momento fue como si el mundo entero se congelara, no había nada en ese beso más que burla por parte de la rubia que parecía gozar de su inusual estado de estupefacción ante su acción. Se separaron cuando el rey de Nilonia empujó a la susodicha hacia atrás repeliéndola con la lanza.

—¡Arturia! —gritó el enfurecido y la expresión burlona de Alter cambio a una de ira.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No tienes derecho! —de manera agresiva comenzó una tanda de ataques hacia Gilgamesh—¡No tienes derecho si quiera a mencionar su nombre! ¡La traicionaste! ¡La heriste! ¡¿Con que derecho la llamas Arturia?! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre con tu sucia boca!

El rubio retrocedió extrañado, no podía comprender las palabras de Saber pero no tenía tiempo para pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de decir cuando estaba siendo tan fieramente atacado por ella. De un momento a otro la rubia comenzó a reír enloquecida.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por este momento. ¡El momento en el que te atravesaría con su espada! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todo su sufrimiento rey de los héroes!

—¡Si es lo que deseas atácame con todo lo que tengas! —el rey gritó enfurecido.

Saber se abalanzó hacia él esquivando cada una de las armas que el rubio le lanzaba desde sus portales, no era de extrañarse que ella pudiera evadir eficientemente su puerta de babilonia, en el pasado muchos de sus entrenamientos eran en conjunto y Gilgamesh había revelado a Lily muchos secretos de su tesorería, incluido el lugar en donde se encontraba "Babilonia".

Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente él no tuvo más opción que defenderse con su mejor espada, pero por desgracia la espada de la selección era por mucho superior a gran parte de sus tesoros, si quería combatir a Saber tendría que utilizar un arma sagrada.

Las habilidades que Gilgamesh tenía con sus armas eran de un nivel superior a cualquier guerrero regular, pero Arturia no era cualquier guerrero, era una prodigio con la espada y poseedora de una fuerte magia, sus ataques estaban envueltos en ráfagas de viento cortante, una de las cuales le rozó la mejilla derecha cuando él finalmente asestó una estocada al brazo izquierdo de Saber.

Ella no emitió quejido alguno y aun herida siguió combatiéndolo de manera agresiva mientras mantenía un semblante insulso. No necesitaban intercambiar palabras, los ataques entre ellos eran tan rápidos que carecían del tiempo para emitir alguna oración.

Ella seguía siendo tan ágil y habilidosa como la recordaba, pero había dejado de ser la amable chica que él había conocido. A través del tiempo la única emoción latente hacia ella había sido el odio, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente se obligaba a suprimir cualquier otra emoción que no fuera hostil hacia ella recordándose una y mil veces que Arturia era una descendiente del linaje de Uther Pendragon y había matado a su padre.

El cielo que hasta hace segundos había estado despejado comenzaba a tornarse oscuro y nublado, como si previniera los inicios de una terrible tormenta.

.

.

.

—Arturia…—una dulce voz susurró su nombre.

Ella sentía que flotaba en medio de la nada, sus ojos cerrados no le permitían ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero un sinfín de sensaciones la inundaban.

—Despierta Arturia—la voz que la llamaba sonaba un poco preocupada—Si no lo haces acabaras perdida dentro de ti misma… ¡Abre los ojos!

Recobró la convencía solo para encontrarse en un lugar vacío pero este era diferente al lugar en donde se había pasado encerrada los últimos 10 años. La sensación de desespero e intranquilidad usual habían desaparecido, no había nada y todo estaba oscuro, pero se sentía en calma. Camino sin rumbo fijo y como si caminar por sobre un manto de agua sus pasos formaron ondas brillantes que se expandían y desaparecían en la nada.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y al girarse se topó con una bella mujer de ojos rojos y pelo blanco, llevaba puesto lo que parecía u vestido ceremonial de reina y aunque se parecía a la mujer que había visto años atrás en el coliseo su aura era completamente diferente. La persona frente a ella era calidad y le trasmitía una sensación de seguridad.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó involuntariamente.

—Finalmente tenemos la oportunidad de vernos frente a frente, mi nombre es Irisviel.

—Irisviel…—murmuró ocultando su desconcierto, estaba segura de haber oído ese nombre antes pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de preguntas que hacerme, pero primero…

Con un ademan de su mano invocó un portal en el cual se mostraba los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en el valle Ependor.

Se vio a si misma combatir con Gilgamesh y apretó sus puños fuertemente. Sabía desde el principio que aceptar a Alter traería como consecuencia una batalla con el rey dorado, pero no había tenido de otra.

—Alter va a matarlo—comentó sintiéndose impotente.

Su homóloga atacaba sin piedad a Gilgamesh cuyas armas no eran suficientes para hacerle frente a la espada de la selección. Calibur no solo era una espada que pudiera ser empuñada por alguien digno, también podía cortar cualquier cosa que el usuario deseaba y Alter tenía muchos deseos de mostrar todo su poder.

—Lo hará si no la detienes—sentenció Iriesviel.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

La mujer de cabellos blancos hizo aparecer a Calibur en sus manos.

—Tú tienes una conexión muy especial con esta espada, ella fue parte de ti como tú de ella y es por eso que es tan poderosa, al paso que va Alter desatara un apocalipsis con ella si sigue utilizándola con tanto odio y emociones negativas. La única manera de evitar que mate a Gilgamesh y cause más daño es destruyéndola.

Los ojos de Arturia se ampliaron levemente. Y la tomó entre sus manos dudando de destruirla.

La espada ampliaba grandemente sus poderes de purificación si la destruía no iba ser capaz de destruir la oscuridad y malicia dentro de sí misma… estaría perdida en el fondo de un abismo maldito sin poder salvarse ni salvar a nadie más. Apretó la espada contra si con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Si era para salvar a Gilgamesh entonces no dudaría.

.

.

.

El cielo se había tornado completamente negro y oscuro por el conjunto de nubes que cubrían todo hasta el horizonte. Era fácil darse cuenta de que aquello no era natural. El suelo retumbó como si los dioses desarrollan una batalla en los cielos y muchos sintieron escalofríos cuando un viento de ultra tumba recorrió el ambiente.

—Finalmente ha llegado el momento—Alter habló con un tono de superioridad—Escúchame bien Gilgamesh porque mi único deseo es eliminarte ¡A ti y a todo aquel que te ayude y todo aquel que este en tu contra! ¡Voy a bórralos de la existencia y cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte haré que te arrepientas de lo que le hiciste! ¡De lo que nos hiciste! ¡Desearas o haber nacido!

Arturia levanto su espada a los cielos y como si aquello fuera una señal divina las nubes se arremolinaron en un tornado que descendió hacia la espada de la selección. El miedo invadió a cada uno de los presentes en el valle Ependor, no había palaras para describir la horripilante sensación que los inundaba, pero incluso Gilgamesh dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo que algo dentro mandaba una alerta hacia todo su cuerpo.

El fin de los tiempos había sido descrito en un antiguo libro que advertía las desgracias que la espada de la selección podía traer si la persona digna de empuñarla la utilizaba para fines malignos.

—Cali…

Las nubes se disiparon y Arturia calló de rodillas invadida por un gran dolor. La conexión con la espada de la selección había sido destruida y esta desapareció de entre sus manos como si se hubiera hecho polvo. Alter tosió sangre maldiciendo.

—¡Tuviste suerte rey de los héroes! ¡Pero recuerda mis palabras! ¡Voy a destruirte a ti y todo lo que amas!

En una ventisca oscura la mujer y todo su ejército habían desaparecido dejando simplemente un campo de batalla con muchos caballeros caídos y varios otros heridos, la mayoría pertenecían al ejército de Morgana y Semiramis.

—Así que a esto se refería Merlin cuando dijo que la caída de Nilonia solamente sería detenida y causada por la bruja negra—Nero comentó distraídamente mientras Mordred la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y Chevalier se acercaba a ambas.

—Afortunadamente hay más bajas en el ejército de mi madre que en el nuestro, pero esa definitivamente no era la Arturia que conocíamos—dijo la joven Pendragon.

—No lo es… pero aún queda algo de Lily muy dentro de ella y fue esa parte la que destruyo a Caliburn justo antes de que Saber ejecutara su ataque… de lo contrario habríamos encontrado nuestro fin a manos de la espada de la selección—Chevalier murmuró enfundando nuevamente su espada.

—Merlin también lo dijo, aunque la Arturia que saliera del lodo negro fuera diferente aún era posible salvarla, pero la única persona que podría llegar a ella es… Gilgamesh—sentenció Nero.

El silencio quedo en un pesado y profundo silencio.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Al fin Alter hizo su debut y en el próximo capítulo veremos la historia de Iriesviel, por qué esta con Arturia y es la causa de todos los males.**


	11. Chapter 11

Arturia tosió sangre y cayó de rodillas en aquel espacio vacío. Respiró forzadamente tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Tan agitada como estaba parecía haber acabado de combatir con un ejército entero y haber resultado gravemente herida.

—Destruir a Calibur gasto mucha de tu energía, tu cuerpo recibió un severo daño interno que obligo a Alter a retirarse del campo de batalla, pero también afectó considerablemente tu espíritu—Iriesviel le informó conservado en todo momento un tono compasivo en su voz.

—La espada de la selección...—Saber habló con dificultad sintiéndose a desfallecer— fue forjada con polvo de diamantes... no es algo que pueda ser fácilmente destruido.

—Pero lo lograste, buen trabajo—la mujer puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Arturia y una cálida luz ilumino a Saber.

En cuestión de segundos el cansancio y el dolor que la aquejaban habían mermado considerablemente generando en ella una sensación de tranquilidad.

Al sentir el flujo de energía Arturia cerró los ojos con suavidad, de alguna manera la sensación se le hacía familiar y trato de indagar en donde había percibido algo similar. Memorias dolorosas y amargas invadieron su mente al evocar el recuerdo no tan distante de aquella sensación. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento se arraigaba en ella cada vez que se sentía al borde de la desesperación en aquel pozo de lodo negro.

¿Por qué?

No le fue posible hallar una explicación así que finalmente alzó la vista hacia la mujer de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y ojos inquietantemente rojos como la sangre. Ella sonreía transmitiendo paz y calma que de alguna forma la influenciaban.

Como si ella fuera la única luz dentro de ese oscuro lugar.

Iriesviel soltó a la rubia al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie, el silencio no duró más de cinco segundos antes de que este fuera roto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Arturia no pudo evitar preguntar, tenía una noción vaga del lugar que aparentemente acababa de convertirse en su nueva prisión, pero buscaba una confirmación que le ayudara a aferrarse a la realidad antes de que su existencia fuera consumida.

—Este es tu "mundo interior", un espacio donde tu alma existe separada de tu cuerpo. El objetivo del lodo negro era corromper tu alma por lo que tu cuerpo existía separado de ti, cuando aceptaste a Alter negaste el derecho sobre tu cuerpo y ella tomó el control—la albina le informó.

Si ese era su mundo interno tenía mucho sentido que estuviera tan desolado y vacío. Todo lo que había sido construido dentro de sí misma había sido socavado por la corrupción. Lo único que no cuadraba era la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Tú... ¿Por qué estás en este lugar? —preguntó con algo de sigilo.

La albina sonrió entristecida.

—Se que la situación no es la mejor, pero ¿Podrías escucharme?

.

.

.

Más de 1000 años atrás Nilonia fue establecida como un reino que nació teniendo como pilar la familia real Von Einzbern luego de una guerra de territorios entre los Matou, Izdubar y Tosaka. El conflicto fue solucionado cuando la maga Da Vinci propuso una solución pacífica, las familias tendrían que enfrentar una prueba para determinar quiénes eran dignos de regir aquellas tierras.

A los ojos de la maga ninguna casta cumplía las expectativas hasta que se presentaron los Einzbern.

Había algo oscuro en esas tierras a lo que solamente ellos eran inmunes.

Oculto en aquellos amplios terrenos estaba la fuente de toda la maldad del mundo: Angra mainyu. La prueba que Da Vinci había puesto para determinar a la familia gobernante consistía en resistir la corrupción del pozo de las maldiciones ya que quienes lograran hacerlo se convertirían en guardianes cuya misión seria impedir que aquella corrupción se esparciera por el mundo.

Durante 6 generaciones el pozo fue protegido correctamente y los Einzbern gobernaron pacíficamente. Pero todo cambio con el nacimiento de dos gemelas.

Iriesviel y Lizrich.

En esos tiempos se tenía la creencia de que los gemelos traían desgracias a las tierras en las que residían, las madres que les daban a luz nunca sobrevivían y muchas coincidencias terribles acontecían alrededor de ellos.

El nacimiento de las princesas fue guardado en máximo secreto por el rey y el sabio consejo de ancianos y mientras que una fue seleccionada para ser la heredera al trono la otra fue confinada a vivir en el encierro aun cuando su único pecado había sido el hecho de haber nacido.

Lizrich vivió deseando conocer más de lo que estaba al alcance de su vista, se le dijo que no podía ir al exterior por su propio bien, fuera era peligroso, lleno de gente que solo deseaba lastimarla y tan inocente como era creyó en aquellas palabras dichas por su padre.

Pobre niña, viviendo en su cajita de cristal e ignorante de la realidad. Rodeada de mentiras, ella creció resignada a vivir en un encierro perpetuo. Todo lo que podía hacer era soñar con un mundo que sus ojos jamás podrían ver ni sus manos tocar, siempre imaginando como seria vivir en el mundo exterior donde no hubiera cuatro paredes que la aprisionaran, deseando poder sentir los rayos del sol en su piel y el viento en su cara.

A la edad de 18 años esa cajita de cristal que la resguardaba y aprisionaba se rompió. Cayó estrellándose cruelmente contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, fragmentos con memorias amargas y endulzadas con lindas palabras.

Después de cinco meses de no recibir visita alguna de su padre, armada de valor salió al mundo exterior y entonces Lizrich se enteró de que su vida había sido una completa mentira, tal vez haber vivido encerrada no hubiera sido doloroso si mientras se escondía en la sala del consejo no se hubiera enterado de que había sido criada solo para ser el remplazo de la princesa Iriesviel y custodiar el pozo de las maldiciones en su lugar si es que esta era asesinada.

Emociones negativas la inundaron ennegreciendo su dulce y cálido corazón. El deseo de venganza fue más fuerte que la bondad que albergaba.

A la muerte del rey Iriesviel había tenido que casarse con un noble de buena cuna, pero el matrimonio no duro mucho, tan solo dos meses después su esposo falleció asesinado por una facción inconforme de los Tosaka. Iriesviel se convirtió en la primera regente mujer de Nilonia y solo hasta entonces el consejo le revelo que había tenido una hermana gemela que se encontraba desaparecida.

Los años siguientes fueron una constate lucha contra la bruja de su hermana. Aun cuando nadie sabía de su existencia el consejo de ancianos y la reina se veían obligados a combatir cada bestia, asesino o desastre que ella les enviaba sin dejar de mantener su existencia en secreto del mundo entero.

Lizrich vio todos y cada uno de sus planes frustrados por su hermana. La odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo porque pese a que no le importaba reclamar el trono, su odio por Iriesviel radicaba en el hecho de haber vivido toda su vida a la sombra de ella. Mientras ella sufría su gemela gozaba de la vida de una princesa cuando esa bien pudo haber sido ella. La bruja de ojos rojos cultivó en si misma el deseo de eliminar su existencia por el simple placer de acabar con ella.

Para hacerla sufrir tanto o más de lo que ella sufrió viviendo encerrada concibió una idea maligna. Esparcir angra mainju por todo el reino y sentarse a ver la destrucción de aquello que su hermana tan celosamente protegía. Encontró placentera la idea de ver como el mundo se hundía en la miseria y los pobladores caían en locura. Iriesviel vería con horror el caos extenderse arrepintiéndose eternamente de haber fallado su misión.

Cuando Iriesviel supo que el combate final se acercaba, dejó el trono en manos de la familia Izdubar que siempre la había estado apoyando y partió a tratar de detener a su gemela.

El combate fue brutal y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, la reina fue asesinada por su gemela.

El consejo de ancianos tembló ante la noticia. Sin su reina, nadie custodiaría el angra mainju y su gemela hundiría al mundo en un caos inminente.

Sorprendentemente Lizrich les ofreció a los ancianos un trato. No devastaría su preciado reino y mantendría a raya el angra mainju a cambio de que cada determinado tiempo le ofrecieran un sacrificio. Aquel lodo negro necesitaba algo que corromper, los Einzbern resistían la maldad de angra mainju y de esta manera la corrupción era contenida por el guardián, pero con la última de los Einzbern muerta no había nadie que pudiera resistir la corrupción por lo que angra mainju se extendería hasta consumir un alma que lo dejara satisfecho llevandose a cientas de personas hacia la locura en el proceso.

La solución consistía en encontrar el alma más pura existente y ofrecérsela al pozo de las maldiciones, la persona seria consumida por la maldad, trataría de destruir el reino y sembrar caos, pero de esa manera se mantendría el equilibrio del bien y el mal.

Al final ella devoraría esa alma y el ciclo se repetiría una vez más.

Con cada alma que Lizrich consumía se extendía su tiempo de vida y asi es como habia estado viviendo por más de mil años. A pesar de que Iriesviel había muerto su espíritu se había quedado vigilando las acciones de su hermana buscando una manera de detenerla hasta que apareció Arturia.

Al nacer la niña, la antigua reina se dio cuenta del poder purificador que en ella residía y se quedó a su lado para tratar de protegerla de su gemela pues estaba segura de que su existencia también la atraería.

—He estado a tu lado tratando de protegerte y esperando el momento en que pudieras verme—su tono dulce cambio a uno entristecido—Lamento no haber podido evitar esto.

Después de escuchar todo eso Saber guardo un minuto de silencio tratando de procesar la información. Durante los años de su tortura se había cuestionado que había hecho para merecer tal doloroso destino y por más que imploraba parecía que sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas, ahora que finalmente sabia la respuesta todo lo que quedaba era aceptar su realidad.

—No es tu culpa—aun cuando su rostro no reflejaba emociones Saber habló con suavidad—Has hecho hasta ahora todo lo que ha estado al alcance de tus posibilidades... cada vez que estuve a punto de ceder a la corrupción tu aliviabas mi dolor ¿No es verdad? Si aún conservo mi conciencia y mi alma sigue intacta a la locura es gracias a ti.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, habrías sido capaz de resistir angra mainju por tu propia cuenta, pero mi hermana te jugó un truco sucio... si tus manos esta teñidas de sangre inocente y tú te culpas por ello es porque Lizrich manipulo la situación de esa manera... ella necesitaba quebrarte de forma que tú misma permitieras que la corrupción tiñera de negro.

La bondadosa mujer se acercó a la rubia y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Para evitar que tu corazón fragmentado se quebrara por el peso de la culpa me mantuve dentro de ti alejando tus inquietudes y tus dudas, poco a poco todos los aspectos malignos que tu rechazabas tomaron forma propia... fue entonces que Alter apareció.

—Entonces ¿Ella es la parte de mí que sucumbió a la corrupción...?— Arturia buscaba esclarecer su duda ya que en un principio tomo a Alter como un reflejo distorsionado de su misma pero luego de destruir a Calibur se dio cuenta de que había una conexión muy profunda entre ellas.

—Si y no.

Iriesviel trato de buscar una forma de explicar la existencia de Alter. Era complicado darle una denominación porque ella era Arturia después de todo, pero al mismo tiempo era alguien completamente diferente.

—Alter no es solo una parte de ti, ella también es una existencia nacida para protegerte. No sucumbió a la corrupción más bien aceptó la oscuridad en tu lugar para que no fueras afectada. Alter hará lo necesario para protegerte y para vengarse de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño o todos aquellos que sienta que en algún momento te traicionaron, comenzando por la persona que más evocaron tus pensamientos todos estos años...

.

.

.

La victoria jamás había sabido tan amarga, claro, si es que a lo que sucedió en el valle Ependor podía llamársele victoria. Cientos de heridos y solo 117 bajas, un número muy reducido a comparación del ejercito enemigo que había perdido alrededor de una tercera parte. Al momento de cabalgar hacia la batalla contra las facciones Pendragon y Nimrod miles de escenarios habían recorrido la cabeza de Gilgamesh y uno en el que apareciera Arturia definitivamente NO figuraba en sus pensamientos.

Ver a Saber había removido en el rey un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo había creído extinto. Durante años se convenció vanamente de que no sentía por Arturia más que un descomunal odio por su traición y el asesinato de su padre, pero al verla en el campo de batalla por un momento lo olvido. Sin embargo, la Saber a la que se enfrento era una completamente diferente a la sonriente Lily de sus más lejanos recuerdos.

El rey de los héroes jamás mostraba arrepentimiento, su orgullo no se lo permitía y era ese mismo orgullo el que no le dejaría aceptar que a pesar de que quería odiarla con toda su alma, a pesar de que había muchas evidencias que inculpaban a Saber y sin importar todo lo que había dicho el consejo, en el fondo era la única mujer a la que consideraba digna de su afecto, había sido así desde que se conocieron.

Cuando vio a Lily dormir pacíficamente luego de haber sido herida tratando de defenderlos de los "hassan" supo que ella seria alguien especial para él. Muchos aspectos de ella lo intrigaban y luego de saber su verdadera identidad todos los misterios que la hacían distante cobraban sentido.

Pero Saber ya no era más Lily, siempre supo que tenía que aceptarlo y estar dispuesto a enfrentarla si sus caminos se volvían a topar y el momento había llegado.

Sintió como si fuera su destino pelear contra ella.

Y tal vez inconscientemente sabía que aquello era algo inevitable.

Pero algo no paraba de rondar su cabeza y la duda se esparcía como si le quemara por dentro. ¿Por qué si su deseo era eliminarlo no se había unido a Lady Morgan y Lady Semiramis para derrocarlo? ¿Por qué incluso atacar ambos ejércitos?

Ella había dicho querer eliminarlo, pero ¿Porque también quería deshacerse de todo aquel que estuviera en su contra siendo que las uniría el deseo de destruirlo?

Sus palabras no tenían sentido.

Arturia parecía finalmente haber enloquecido.

Si hubiera una manera...

No, Gilgamesh sacudió esos pensamientos. Nada de Saber debía importarle, desde el momento en el que ella levanto la espada encontrar de la corona su destino había sido sellado y todo lo que le esperaba era la muerte a sus manos.

No habría más digno final para Arturia Pendragon, hija de un traidor que murió a manos de...

Ahora que lo rememoraba... no había datos sobre la muerte de Uther Pendragon, se supo de su fallecimiento gracias al consejo de ancianos, pero nada más y aquello resultaba muy extraño.

—Gilgamesh, ya estamos cerca de la capital—Mordred lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto, pueden romper formaciones... tengo un asunto que atender. Tirando las riendas de su caballo se adelantó al castillo.

La rubia asintió un poco extrañada por la repentina acción de su rey pero regreso con sus compañeras para darle a las tropas las respectivas indicaciones.

El rey de los héroes no supo porque repentinamente lo había invadido la curiosidad, pero algo acerca del linaje Pendragon había captado su atención.

.

.

.

—No se suponía que esto debiera pasar...—Shakespeare comentó aterrado mirando a través de un portal como en medio de la nada un castillo oscuro emergía.

Los jardines colgantes alguna vez fueron construidos como un arma secreta un reinado antes al régimen de Iriesviel. Con el fin de que su hermana no los utilizara dicho castillo, fue ocultado en lo profundo de la tierra con una muy poderosa magia.

Hoy ese castillo emergía bajo el mando de la bruja negra.

El castaño reviso rápidamente el libro de las profecías, pero las hojas correspondientes a la historia de Arturia Pendragon se quemaron.

—¡Imposible! ¡Inconcebible! ¡El destino marcado debería seguir el sendero que fue predicho! ¡Los actores no deberían poder improvisar!

Shakespeare había sido guardián del destino por cientos de años y jamás había visto algo como lo que acababa de suceder, se suponía que después de ese encuentro en el campo de batalla Alter se retiraría jurando hundir el reino en caos y desesperación teniendo una variedad de batallas con Gilgamesh antes de la gran pelea final en donde asesinaría al rey y recobraría la conciencia de sí misma, pero en su lugar había invocado a Calibur para destruirlo todo de una vez por todas y afortunadamente algo la había detenido.

No solo eso, la principal arma de la bruja negra había desaparecido y de alguna forma ella había traído de las profundidades de la tierra los jardines colgantes ¿Dónde si quiera había sacado la información de la ubicación exacta del arma de los Einzbern?

El curso de la historia acababa de cambiar por completo y si el final predestinado era malo una vez fuera de curso solo podía empeorar. Y aun si es que de milagro la historia cambiaba para tener un buen final era probable que mucha más sangre tuviera que ser derramada.

¿Hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la historia?

—¿Sorprendido observador?

Shakespeare volteó solo para toparse con Saber Alter, si bien no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones todavía tenía la presencia suficiente para intimidar a quien estuviera frente a ella.

—Arturia Pendragon... no... más bien Arturia Alter ¿Verdad?

El guardián del destino guardo la compostura ante la presencia de la bruja y ella sonrió con un brillo maligno en sus labios.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para recuperar algo que me pertenece y si te niegas...

Un viento córtate rozo la mejilla del mago.

—Bueno, sí vez el futuro creo que no hace falta que te diga el infierno que te espera en los jardines colgantes ¿Verdad?

El guardián del destino se mantuvo indeleble, necesitaba un plan para huir así que opto por distraerla con palabras mientras buscaba una ruta de escape.

—¡Oh maravillosa Bruja negra! Dudo que exista algo en lo que su servidor lo pueda ayudar, soy solo un guardián del destino, un mago que no le serviría siquiera para combate, me está sobrevalorando al asumir que un simple espectador como yo podría ayudarla a cumplir sus metas. —habló haciendo una humilde reverencia.

—Pero lo harás, tú me ayudaras a conseguir la única arma capaz de eliminar a Lizrich de la faz de la tierra. Una de las dos espadas que Gilgamesh guarda muy celosamente en su tesorería. Excalibur.

Shakespeare alzó la vista con una sonrisa complacida, tal vez podría jugar un poco con el destino y volverse parte de la obra en lugar tan solo estar observando.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Sortilegio 12

Era natural que los nacidos con magia tuvieran vidas longevas así que tanto Merlín como Shakespeare conservaban una apariencia relativamente fresca aun cuando sus edades sobrepasaban los 700 años.

El mago de las flores y el guardián del destino jamás pensaron que la situación en la que se verían involucrados los dejaría acorralados. Vivir ocultos y condenados a permanecer en tierra santa para evitar ser asesinados por Lizrich no era realmente vida, especialmente cuando tenían un terreno limitado sobre el cual moverse.

Los problemas habían comenzado mucho tiempo atrás en Elinor, una pequeña ciudad al norte del valle Ependor donde Shakespeare vivía con su sobrina. Para ese tiempo el hombre de cabellos castaños aún no se daba cuenta de que sus poderes estaban creciendo poco a poco. Él quería ser un famoso dramaturgo, solía escribir las historias de sus sueños sin saber que muchos de sus escritos eran profecías de un futuro distante.

Se dio cuenta de sus poderes de predicción cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

Tuvo un terrible sueño en el cual su hermana acompañaría a su esposo en un viaje de negocios y posteriormente fallecería con su marido luego de que su carruaje cayera por un barranco. Por supuesto que en su momento le restó importancia, cuando su hermana le informó que debía partir hacia Camelot y le pidió cuidar de su hija tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El sueño se presentó de nuevo.

Un par de días después confirmó sus más terribles sospechas.

Shakespeare no quería pensar más en lo que había sucedido, se convenció a si mismo de que aquello fue una coincidencia, una terrible y desafortunada coincidencia, pero por dentro se culpaba del accidente pensando que pudo haber detenido a su hermana. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sus sueños habían sido visiones. Su sobrina, Atalanta dependida de él y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo criar a una niña, la cuido como si fuera su hija.

Los años pasaron y Shakespaeare seguía sin poder detener sus visiones, cada vez que pensaba que se había librado de ellas estas volvían como dándole una bofetada. Su don se volvió tan tortuoso que a veces no podía distinguir la realidad de sus sueños. Comenzó a confirmar que todo lo que predecía sucedía en algún lugar por lo cual las historias que abordaban su mente podrían o pudieron haber sucedido. Fue entonces cuando empezó a registrar todos los hechos escribiéndolos en el libro de las profecías, documentarlos era lo único que le daba cierto alivio.

Consultó muchos escritos antiguos tratando de quitarse el poder de ver el futuro y encontró una manera de oficiar un ritual que le permitiera sellar su magia. Cuando pensó que finalmente se había librado de su poder un sueño le demostró lo equivocado que estaba sin saber que aprendería lo peligroso que era jugar con el destino.

En la visión Atalanta caía un pozo negro emergiendo como una versión oscura de sí misma generando caos y miseria por todo el reino hasta finalmente enfrentarse a la princesa de Nilonia, Medea, con quien entablaría una terrible batalla que terminaría con la muerte de la princesa y Atalanta gravemente herida llegando a su refugio solo para ser asesinada por una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí.

Alterado, Shakespeare no perdió oportunidad para tratar de evitar tan cruel destino y sin darle motivos a Atalanta, llevo a la adolescente a un viaje sin rumbo fijo pensando que alejarse de Nilonia era la solución. Sus acciones fueron lo que llamaron la atención de Lizrich, quien había despertado de su letargo cuando fue consiente de la existencia de Atalanta y una poderosa magia descendiendo de las montañas.

Sin que el guardián del destino pudiera evitarlo, su sobrina le fue arrebatada por soldados del imperio quienes la llevaron ante el consejo de ancianos de Nilonia. Atalanta no entendía que estaba sucediendo, los sabios ancianos se disculparon antes de que un portal se abriera debajo de ella y cayera hacia algún lugar desconocido, antes de que la chica se diera cuenta todo era negro.

Pasaron unos meses antes de que Atalanta Alter surgiera del pozo de las maldiciones. Shakespeare se culpó y trato de detener a su sobrina, pero está casi lo mata. La chica frente a él ya no era su querida y amada sobrina, había sido completamente corrompida, lo comprendió cuando la vio a los ojos mientras ella sonreía con maldad luego de que con sus flechas le hiciera caer medio barranco encima.

Para cuando despertó ya habían pasado tres meses y el nombre de su sobrina resonaba en el reino con terror. Si no hubiera sido por un mago de cabellos blancos él probablemente habría muerto.

Aquel hombre se presentó como Merlin, sucesor de la sagrada sacerdotisa y Grand Caster Da Vinci. Shakespeare había leído que dicho título era heredado por los magos más poderosos. Los Gran Caster entrenaban a sus sucesores por 200 años en lo alto de la montaña que tocaba los cielos, completamente apartados del mundo.

El mago de las flores le comentó que debido a la muerte prematura que su maestra tuvo en Nevagora su entrenamiento se había extendido 57 años más y que lamentaba haber llegado tarde. Por supuesto, Shakespeare no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que el mago le explico que sus existencias formaban un papel importante en el mundo.

Ambos, los Grand Caster y los guardianes del destino existían para mantener un balance en el mundo, su función principal era mantenerse como observadores, pero debían intervenir si alguna irregularidad se generaba en la tierra. A diferencia de los Grand Caster, los guardianes del destino no podían ser seleccionados, ellos simplemente nacían con el poder de ver el futuro.

Merlin le explicó que cuando él se había presentado ante el consejo de ancianos en representación de su antigua maestra, una bruja había aparecido para tratar de eliminarlo. Sin entender la situación el mago se había visto obligado a huir y busco al guardián del destino para ponerse al tanto de la situación, sin embargo, el guardián había muerto y este anticipándose a su fallecimiento había dejado una carta con el nombre y un dibujo del siguiente sucesor.

Fue entonces cuando él encontró a Shakespeare a punto de morir y lo había mantenido vivo refugiándose ambos en tierra santa.

Durante el tiempo en el que su compañero estuvo en coma Merlin estuvo investigando lo que sucedió durante todos aquellos años que había estado en la montaña Nevagora descubriendo así quien era la bruja que lo había atacado y el trato que había hecho con el consejo.

Shakespeare quien no tenía más que perder decidió que debían tratar de detener aquella bruja y así fue como ambos magos se enfrentaron a Lizrich pero con el lodo negro bajo su poder ellos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

La visión de Shakespeare termino por cumplirse y fue testigo de cómo la bruja devoraba el alma de su sobrina. Merlin tuvo que noquearlo para sacarlo de ahí antes de que Lizrich los asesinara a ellos también.

El hombre lloró a su sobrina y Merlin se sintió impotente. El destino no era algo que pudiera cambiarse fácilmente. El mago de cabellos blancos pensó que su compañero no volvería a ser el mismo de antes pero contrario a sus creencias, Shakespeare había tomado una resolución de convertirse en un guardián del destino para detener a Lizrich.

Cada futuro que Shakespeare pudo ver termino en su derrota inminente, solo había una forma de detener a la bruja y era esperar el nacimiento de Arturia Pendragon. Durante 700 años tanto él como Merlin se habían mantenido ocultos en tierra santa tan solo observando y esperando a la única persona predestinada para acabar con la última de los Einzbern.

.

.

.

—¡Oh magnánima señora mía! Viéndola combatir tan esplendorosamente por este intricado camino me pregunto ¿Cuál era el motivo de necesitar mi ayuda en esta misión?

El guardián del destino materializo sus dudas luego de hora y media de seguir a Saber Alter por un sendero a través de una cueva llena de diversas criaturas que trataban de matarlos.

—No te traje para combatir—comentó a travesado con su espada un lobo gigante que había tratado de atacarla, lanzo el cuerpo sin vida de la bestia muy lejos de ella—Estas aquí por algo más... especifico...

Cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a una puerta dorada el mago castaño entendió porque la bruja negra requería de su presencia.

—¡La puerta de babilonia! —Shakespeare exclamó impresionado.

Babilonia era la bodega de los reyes de Nilonia, por generaciones había sido el lugar de resguardo de los más grandes e importantes tesoros del mundo entero, aunque en todo el reino se sabía de su existencia se pensaba que babilonia una dimensión propia a la que solo los reyes tenían acceso y por supuesto que nunca nadie la había visto físicamente. Se decía que sus puertas labradas de oro escondían incluso la fuente de la vida. Tales objetos en manos equivocadas podrían generar grandes desastres.

—Pude haber traído al mago de las flores, pero no habría sido sencillo obligarlo a usar un hechizo para romper el sello de la puerta—Alter comentó distraídamente fijando su vista en su acompañante—Pero tú eres diferente—la mujer sonrió de lado a lado—Solo tu accederías a ayudarme.

—Jump—con auto suficiencia el guardián del destino sonrió confiado—¿Por qué estas tan segura de que simplemente hare lo que me ordenes?

—Engaña a Merlín si quieres y trata de engañarte a ti mismo cuanto desees, pero ambos sabemos que muy en el fondo tu más grande deseo es la venganza. Eso es lo único que te ha mantenido con vida todos estos años. Anhelas hacer a Lizrich pagar por la muerte de Atalanta.

Shakespeare retrocedió un paso genuinamente sorprendido, pero de inmediato trato de recobrar la compostura.

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —exigió una respuesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo sé porque mientras estaba el pozo de las maldiciones pude ver a través de las memorias de Iriesviel Von Einzbern. Tú y Merlín investigaron sobre ella ¿No es verdad? Sobre la hermana de esa bruja.

Esta vez Shakespeare no cabía en su estupefacción. ¿Cómo era posible? Iriesviel había sido asesina por su hermana, no había forma de que Saber pudiera haber visto a través de sus memorias.

—Oh ¿Merlín no te lo dijo? —ella rio complacida—El espíritu de esa antigua reina permaneció en la tierra aun después de su muerte, al igual que ustedes tan solo esperaba el momento de poder intervenir. Supongo que el mago de las flores pensó que la verías como una irregularidad en tus visiones y por eso no te comentó que Iriesviel estuvo todo el tiempo a lado de Arturia.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, solo los espirutus eran invisibles a sus ojos que eran capacez de ver el futuro. La intervención de aquella mujer incluso había cambiado las profecías escritas en su libro y como consecuencia el futuro predicho había cambiado.

—Yo soy Arturia Pendragon pero también soy una existencia distinta, provengo de las emociones y el dolor que la aquejaban dentro del pozo de las maldiciones. La antigua reina vivió dentro de su corazón impidiendo que este fuera ennegrecido y en consecuencia nací yo, ambas existimos dentro de este cuerpo—dijo señalándose a sí misma con una mano sobre el pecho— Mi único objetivo es eliminar a todo aquel que le haya hecho daño a Arturia, principalmente a Lizrich quien la hundió en Angra mainyu en primer lugar. Tu eres igual ¿Verdad? Mientras Lizrich sea eliminada lo demás no te importa. Abre las puertas de babilonia para mi y veras tu deseo hecho realidad, habrás vengado la muerte de Atalanta, no tendrás que preocuparte más por esa bruja y podrás dejar de esconderte en tierra santa.

—¡No la escuches! —Merlín llegó para tratar de detener a su viejo amigo—¡No puedes confiar en Alter! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que ella podría hacer con los tesoros del rey!

—Tch, te perdone la vida por el don que le regalaste a Arturia, no me hagas tener que matarte mago de las flores—la rubia habló con frialdad.

—Shakespeare, si la ayudas...

—Lo sabes ¿No es verdad Merlín? Supiste desde siempre que mi único deseo era ver consumida la flama de la vida de Lizrich y que con el fin de llegar a ese momento manipule el entorno eliminando todo lo que pudiera interferir en el futuro que había sido escrito. Arturia Pendragon solo era otro sacrificio en la lista. De cualquier manera la existencia de Alter era inevitable interviniéramos o no. Ya he observado lo suficiente y si es que existe una mínima posibilidad de eliminar a esa maldita bruja aun si eso me cuesta la vida ¡La tomare!

Extendiendo sus manos a las puertas doradas conjuró un hechizo que rompió el sello de la bóveda de Babilonia.

Como si se tratara de un relámpago la sensación de que el sello de su tesorería había sido roto recorrió el cuerpo de Gilgamesh quien en ese momento se encontraba revisando antiguos escritos. Supo de inmediato que eso solo podía ser obra de una persona.

—Bien hecho—Alter felicitó al mago poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para posteriormente adentrarse a la bóveda de Gilgamesh.

—¡No te dejare...!

Antes de que Merlín pudiera ponerse en marcha para detener a la rubia una bola de fuego lo había estrellado contra la pared de aquella amplia cueva.

—Lo siento viejo amigo, pero no puedo dejar que intervengas.

Sabiendo que una contienda entre ambos era inevitable el mago de las flores se puso de pie decidido a detener a la bruja negra aun si eso significaba tener que pasar por sobre su amigo.

Mientras caminaba por entre los tesoros la mente de Saber divagaba hacia el pasado. Después de su ceremonia oficial como guardiana de Gilgamesh, este la había llevado a babilonia mostrándole el camino hacia su tesorería diciendo que había algo que quería mostrarse.

Las armas más poderosas de la existencia, Ea, la espada de la destrucción heredada por generaciones al rey de Nilonia y Excalibur, la espada de la creación conferida a los guardianes del rey. Ambas espadas que se complementaban como si fueran luz y oscuridad reposaban en la tesorería en espera de ser utilizadas.

Alter sabía que lo único capaz de acabar con Lizrich seria aquella espada de luz así que cuando finalmente llegó al altar donde ambas espadas estaban colocadas, a pesar de poder tomar a Ea que era denominado el tesoro más poderoso de babilonia, ella tomó a Excalibur y con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado hasta ahí se había dado media vuelta para irse.

Sonrió complacida cuando frente a ella se encontró al rey de los héroes.

—Excalibur no te pertenece.

—Lo hace ahora.

—Entrégamela Arturia y juró que tu muerte no será dolorosa.

—¡Te advertí que no dijeras su nombre nuevamente! —gritó enfurecida lanzándose a atacar al rey dorado.

—¡Ven a mi Ea!

Justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, la espada apareció en su mano a través de un portal. Ninguna persona era digna de que utilizara la sagrada espada de la destrucción en su contra, pero Saber había tomado a Excalibur y la única arma de su tesorería que podía hacerle frente era Ea.

—¡Muy bien rey dorado, terminemos lo que empezamos esta mañana!

Los ataques de Arturia se hicieron más y más feroces al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se adaptaba a la espada. Ea era mucho más ligera en comparación con Excalibur y por ese motivo los primeros movimientos de Saber Alter fueron considerablemente lentos pero pesados. Gilgamesh no se sorprendió cuando en cuestión de un par de minutos la rubia manejaba la espada con su usual maestría.

A pesar de que el rey de Nilonia tenía la ventaja por estar en su tesorería, Arturia había combatido con él lo suficiente como para predecir sus movimientos y grácilmente esquivó las lanzas y hachas dirigidas hacia ella sin dejar de atacar a Gilgamesh ni retroceder.

Aun bañada en la oscuridad Saber resplandecía como una guerrera.

Pero Gilgamesh no podía darse el tiempo de admirar a alguien que se había convertido en su enemiga.

Tenía que liquidarla.

—Démosle fin a esto Arturia—comentó a centímetros de ella luego de que ambas espadas chocaran resonando fuertemente.

—Si es lo que deseas acabémoslo aquí y ahora ¡Gilgamesh!

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás preparándose para atacar al otro con todo su poder.

—¡Eunuma...!

—¡Ex -!

—¡Elishi!

—¡Calibur!

Los ataques colisionaron estruendosamente y el impacto genero un terremoto en todo el reino. Desde todas las partes pudo verse un pilar de energía ascendiendo al cielo. Merlín y Shakespeare apenas y sobrevivieron al terrible choque de energías. Luces doradas, negras y varios colores se entre mezclaron impactando en todos lugares y muchos tesoros de la puerta de babilonia no soportaron el impacto.

Ambos reyes resintieron las heridas, pero Saber fue quien resultó más afectada, de rodillas se sostenía con su espada haciendo un esfuerzo por no desfallecer pues aún no se había recuperado de la batalla de esa mañana. Gilgamesh logó mantenerse en pie, pero moverse le fue difícil.

La risa de la rubia le hizo fruncir el ceño cuando finalmente cayó de rodillas exhausto.

—Dudaste Gilgamesh... pudiste haberme matado, pero dudaste. ¿Es acaso que tu corazón sigue deseando muy en el fondo que Lily regrese a tu lado? ¡Tú que la traicionaste y no creíste en ella te a través a desear tal cosa! Bien, déjame advertirte algo. Arturia nunca volverá a ser la chica dulce que era cuando la conociste como Lily, su corazón, aunque puro, ya ha sido demasiado lacerado. Al final te arrepentirás tanto de no haberme matado como de hacerlo cuando Ea atraviese mi pecho, pero no será hoy... combatiremos nuevamente muy pronto Gilgamesh...

Entre destellos la mujer desapareció.

.

.

.

Cuando Merlin despertó sintió un terrible déjà vu, solamente que esta ve era él quien estaba en cama mientras Shakespeare esperaba que despertara. Reconoció que se encontraban en el refugio del valle de la calma.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —con pesar el mago de las flores dejó a la deriva la pregunta sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

—Hice lo que era necesario—el guardián del destino respondió solemnemente.

Con eso la muerte de Lizrich estaba sellada.

Así como un final trágico para uno de los actores.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Sortilegio 13

Los pasos resonaban en la penumbra abismal en la que se encontraba. Que patético era sentirse tan derrotada y sin ánimos de nada aun estando en el mundo que se supone le pertenecía. Ese espacio vacío era completamente suyo y ni siquiera podía controlarlo. Era prisionera en su propio cuerpo condenada tan solo a observar las atrocidades que Alter cometía en su nombre.

Su homóloga se acercaba y Saber lo sabía, pero pese a que quería ignorar esa nefasta presencia corrupta la curiosidad invadía su mente. Si Alter ya tenía lo que deseaba y estaba tan decidida en cuanto a sus acciones ¿Por qué venía a ella? ¿Acaso quería burlarse o echarle en cara su dominio?

Irisviel se mantenía firme a su lado mientras sobre su hombro observaba a Saber Alter acercándose. La maga blanca se dio completamente la vuelta observando seriamente y con sigilo a la recién llegada. Arturia suspiró cuando los pasos se detuvieron y pudo sentir la presencia de su otra yo a una distancia razonable.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó girándose a ver a la joven de cabellera rubio cenizo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Saber Alter invocó a Excalibur en su mano derecha y con un brusco movimiento despejo el viento que giraba alrededor del filo, acto seguido, apuntó al cuello de Arturia pero la rubia ni se inmutó. Al ver su rostro serio pero sereno Alter sonrió con cierta malicia.

Saber sabía que si su versión alterna hubiera querido asesinarla lo habría hecho muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero por extraño que pareciera había aceptado, que, aunque sus métodos no eran correctos lo único que Alter quería era protegerla.

Si se encontraba ahí frente a ella era porque tenía algo que decir y no podía hacer nada más que escucharla.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Sus palabras hicieron que Iriesviel frunciera ligeramente el ceño con desconfianza, pero Arturia en cambio se mantuvo insulsa con sus claros y verdes ojos examinando los orbes dorados de su homóloga.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba encontrar en los destellantes ojos de Alter? Quizás ni ella lo sabía.

.

.

.

En la sala de juntas las dos duquesas y Mordred esperaban impacientes el regreso de Gilgamesh, luego de lo que había sucedido esa mañana el rey se había adelantado dejándolas a cargo de las tropas. Era increíble como los tiempos habían cambiado, hace años hubiera sido impensable que las tropas Niloniences fueran comandadas por mujeres y ahora ellas no solo eran las líderes del ejercito si no guerreras formidables y miembros de total confianza para el rey.

Gilgamesh jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero a ellas les confiaría su vida. Y eso por supuesto incluía a la duquesa Chevalier, aunque la mayoría de su confianza estaba depositada en Mordred ya que había sido amigos de la infancia. Con Nero su relación era algo tensa, detestaba lo mucho que ella se parecía a Saber, pero su actitud burlona y altanera increíblemente hacia su presencia más tolerable.

Cuando las rubias terminaron de hacer sus deberes era menester que discutieran con Gilgamesh acerca de las próximas acciones que tomarían pues, aun con la amenaza latente de Alter, su principal problema era el ejército opositor.

El atardecer había caído y la noche comenzaba a hacer su camino en la ciudad cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Mordred dejó de dar vueltas en círculos aliviada de ver al soberano pasar a la sala, a leguas se veía que él estaba furioso, pero a la rubia eso poco le importaba. Como guardiana del rey su deber era seguirlo y estar a su lado en todo momento por lo cual, cuando había terminado de dirigir junto con Chevalier y Nero los ejércitos, acudió a buscar al rey preocupándose al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte del castillo y no saber de su paradero hasta esos momentos.

Las tres mujeres habían decidido que lo mejor era esperarlo en la sala de juntas y mientras Mordred parecía la única verdaderamente preocupada, Nero se mecía de un lado a otro en su silla y Chevalier esperaba con paciencia bebiendo una taza de su te favorito.

—Gilgamesh… ¿Dónde estabas? —la joven Pendragon preguntó ignorado por completo el terrible estado de ánimo que este se traía.

La ira del rubio fue dirigida a los dos concejales que venían detrás de él, a quienes Nero reconoció como Salieri y Solomon.

—Retírense—les ordenó con ira contenida y levantó aún más la voz cuando los miembros del concejo parecieron querer objetar—¡Ahora!

Los dos albinos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y salir de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Gilgamesh? Tuviste un mal día—Se burló Nero sumamente divertida.

Chevalier suspiró, la duquesa Germanicus tenía la mala costumbre de provocar y molestar al rey de los héroes. La rubia internamente se cuestionó con curiosidad el nivel de confianza que había entre Nero y el rey como para que este pasara por alto sus cometarios. En repetidas ocasiones había perdonado sus comentarios ácidos hacia su persona cuando a cualquier otro lo condenaba a prisión a la mínima falta de respeto.

Controlando su temperamento, el soberado tomo asiento en la mesa de la sala de juntas.

—Arturia entró a la bóveda de los tesoros y se robó a Excalibur—comentó con seriedad.

Las tres comandantes hicieron visible su sorpresa y no era para menos. La puerta de babilonia guardaba un sinfín de tesoros que reyes antiguos habían recolectado y los objetos más poderosos contenidos en ella eran las espadas sagradas Excalibur y Ea, ambas complementarias siendo como luz y oscuridad.

Una era un arma maldita con la capacidad de destruir y otra era una espada sagrada bañada en bendiciones cuyo brillo se decía era capaz de llenar de paz un turbulento corazón ahogado en odio.

Si existiese un objeto que pudiera ayudarlas a borrar la oscuridad de Arturia ese era sin lugar a duda la espada dagrada.

—¿Cómo ha sido posible? Tu bóveda se encontraba sellada y oculta en algún lugar de un valle inaccesible del cual solo tu conocías la ubicación—Mordred trato de encontrar una explicación, pero su mente no concebía alguna respuesta.

El rey había sido muy precavido y receloso con la ubicación de babilonia, tanto así que ni siquiera el consejo de ancianos sabia su ubicación por lo que era difícil imaginar que Saber hubiera dado con la bóveda por simple y mera coincidencia.

Por más que Gilgamesh le daba vueltas no entendía porque Arturia había tomado a Excalibur en lugar de Ea. Con tal poder destructivo a su comando pudo haber no solo destruido toda su tesorería sino también asesinarlo como él hubiera podido matarla en ese instante de no haber dudado. Nero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Alter habia tomado la espada para destruirla al considerarla una amenaza.

—Lily…—se autocorrigió de inmediato—Quiero decir, Saber, era la única que conocía la ubicación exacta de la cueva, yo se la mostré cuando éramos niños—admitió para mermar la duda en os rostros de las comandantes—Y aunque me gustaría preocuparme por el uso que Saber le dará a Excalibur hay otra cosa que me inquieta…

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que corrieras a los concejales? —preguntó perspicazmente Nero.

Normalmente el robo a su tesorería no sería un tema que Gilgamesh hablara solo con ellas, al conocerlo también como lo hacía, ella y las otras dos rubias, sabían perfectamente que el rey habría convocado a una reunión con el consejo de ancianos y ellas para abordar el tema y los posibles cursos de acción a tomar.

Sin embargo, no parecía que aquello fuera a suceder.

—Además de Saber había otros dos magos ahí… uno de ellos tenía cabello castaño y cargaba en sus hombros a un albino de cabellos largos.

—¿Un albino? —Nero prestó más atención a las palabras del gobernante tratando de disimular su obvio interés en el tema.

—Si, estaba inconsciente, no sería errado pensar que gasto toda su energía mágica para romper el sello de mi bóveda y dejar a Saber entrar.

El sello de babilonia había sido impuesto en la tesorería por una Grand Caster cuando la primera familia gobernó Nilonia, el dominio de babilonia era cedido por línea consanguínea a través de un ritual, las líneas rojas que se materializaban en el cuerpo de Gilgamesh eran lo que le permitía convocar cualquier objeto de la bóveda. Teniendo eso en cuenta romper dicho encantamiento de protección habría requerido una cantidad monstruosa de magia que no cualquiera era capaz de convocar, motivo por el cual era lógico pensar aquel mago, si no es que ambos, habían conjurado un hechizo para romper el sello.

—Probablemente fueran obligados por ella ya que de ser sus aliados dudo que los hubiera dejado ahí mientras babilonia comenzaba a derrumbarse, especialmente cuando ambos parecían magos de un buen nivel.

Nero frunció el ceño preguntándose si el hombre del que Gilgamesh hablaba hubiera podido ser Merlín. De hecho, no pudo haber sido otro que Merlín, era el único mago con la suficiente energía para deshacer el sello de la bóveda, o al menos era el único que la duquesa conocía. Si él les había dicho como liberar a Saber probablemente hubiera hecho una alianza temporal con ella o algo por el estilo e intentar conseguir a Excalibur para regresar a Saber a la normalidad, misión en la que obviamente había fallado.

Aunque nunca comprendió las acciones del mago de las flores Nero sabía que su principal objetivo era desaparecer la corrupción que Angra mainju había generado en Arturia y aunque nunca le había dicho como planeaba hacerlo algo le decía a la ojiverde que podía confiar en él.

—"Oh poderoso rey de Nilonia, gloriosos sean los ojos que te ven, con el destino reescrito finalmente soy capaz de verte frente a frente, lástima que nuestro encuentro sea un momento fugaz que se perderá en la inmensidad del tiempo. Dos concejales se dirigen hacia este lugar sagrado y me temo que mi amigo y yo no podemos quedarnos, quizás no tenga tiempo para explicarte por completo la situación en la que te encuentras al ser solo una pieza más en este tablero de ajedrez. Sin embargo, déjame darte un consejo… ese concilio de ancianos que consideras que honorablemente protege el país a tu lado, ocultan un oscuro secreto ancestral motivo de tanto daño… no confíes en ellos porque si crees ciegamente en sus palabras perderás todo lo que alguna vez consideraste que te importaba. Igual que en su tiempo lo hizo tu padre."

Las palabras de Shakespeare resonaron en la cabeza del rey de los héroes. Cuando termino de relatarles a las rubias aquel breve y fugaz encuentro ellas se miraron entre si con expresiones que Gilgamesh no fue capaz de interpretar.

—No estuve dispuesto a creer en las confusas palabras de aquel mago, pero entonces Salieri y Solomon llegaron a la cueva… Dijeron haberme estado siguiendo, pero lo que no sabían es que utilice mi conexión con babilonia para llegar a través del mismo portal que utilizo para sacar mis tesoros… aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto solo había una explicación plausible. Ellos en realidad no lo habían "seguido" porque estaban preocupados, sino que estaban buscando a los otros dos magos, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué motivos tendrían para perseguirlos? ¿A caso los conocían?

—Gilgamesh…—Nero habló con cuidado tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

No tenían pruebas y lo único que las amparaba a ella y sus compañeras eran las sospechas de que los ancianos no solo habían tenido que ver con el incidente de Lily si no también con el de Uther Pendragon pero hasta no reunir pruebas presentar esas acusaciones era una completa locura. Aunque Mordred y Nero sabían que no tenía ningún sentido que el concilio hubiera lanzado a ambos Pendragon al lago de las maldiciones y no encontraban un motivo coherente estaban seguras de que ocultaban una oscura razón.

Tal vez fuera una imprudencia, pero la duquesa de la casa Germanicus había decidido que lo mejor era hacerle saber a Gilgamesh de sus sospechas, incluido claro, el uso de la sangre de quimera en una infusión para generar en Lily aquellas alucinaciones.

—El consejo de ancianos…—un estruendo la hizo callar.

La tierra tembló por segunda vez ese día y a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche había inundado las calles de la capital, a lo lejos una luz parpadeaba intermitentemente captando la atención de más de un ciudadano y del mismo rey quien con curiosidad caminó hacia las amplias ventas de aquel gran salón.

No había duda, una batalla estaba teniendo lugar a un par de kilómetros de Nilonia y las repercusiones del despliegue de poder eran capaces de sentirse hasta allí.

.

.

.

La agilidad y la velocidad de Alter eran increíbles, pero Lizrich no se iba dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

¿De verdad pensaba esa chiquilla tonta que pondría vencerla? ¡¿A ella?! ¡A ella quien tenía el control total del pozo de Angra mainju! ¡Ilusa chica tonta!

En cualquier momento hasta esa bella espada con refulgente brillo dorado se teñiría de negro siendo corrompida por la malicia de las maldiciones. Era solo cuestión de tiempo así que divertida, la bruja siguió esquivando los ataques de la rubia mientras se burlaba de sus intentos por a travesarla con la espada.

Lizrich parecía danzar en el viento con cada movimiento, su cuerpo levitaba alejado de la sucia tierra mientras que Alter se veía obligada a saltar de árbol en árbol tan alto como le fuera posible para asestarle un golpe.

Saber era muy rápida y ligera por lo cual sus gráciles movimientos ganaban cada vez más peso. Lizrich invocó orbes oscuros lanzándolos hacia la joven Pendragon y miraba con satisfacción como la espada cortaba la oscuridad desintegrándola, pero manchándose de negro.

Atacó a Arturia una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más la espada se iba empapando de la corrupción sacada del pozo de las maldiciones. No faltaba mucho para que esa espada se tiñera completamente de negro.

Excalibur era lo único que podía eliminar la malicia de Angra mainju, al ser una espada bendita era incluso capaz de acabar con la existencia de Lizrich, era la única arma que podía matarla, la bruja lo sabía, pero no dejo que sus expresiones demostraran que esa arma podía afectarla. De hecho, verla en manos de Alter solo hizo que la mujer oscura sonriera con sorna, incluso esa espada sagrada podía ser corrompida y si Saber había sucumbido a la oscuridad su corazón impuro habia estado mancillando la pureza de Excalibur desde que le puso las manos encima, con los orbes de malicia que había estado lanzando Lizrich no había hecho más que acelerar el proceso de ennegrecimiento de la espada.

La bruja sonrió victoriosa cuando el brillo dorado de la espada había sido consumido por Angra mainju.

—Una espada corrompida es perfecta para un alma como la tuya ¿No lo crees? —se burló divertida.

Contrario a sus expectativas Saber solo sonrió con malicia.

Al agitar la espada el brillo dorado consumió la negrura que cubría su filo y nuevamente Excalibur resplandecía con una luz aún más potente de la que tenía.

—¿De verdad creíste que yo sería tan estúpida como para arruinar la única arma capaz de eliminarte, bruja? ¡Siempre he sabido lo que tú eres y mi único objetivo durante todos estos años ha sido ser libre para acabar con tu existencia por todo el daño que le causaste a Saber! Quería aniquilar a ese estúpido rey dorado primero, pero hice un trato para mantener la pureza de esta espada y así poder aniquilarte con mis propias manos.

Alter se movió a una velocidad indescriptible y en menos de unos segundos ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de Lirich quien apenas fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de la bruja negra.

Sintió algo escurrir de su mejilla y se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre. Saber Alter acababa de rozar su mejilla con el filo de la espada sagrada. La mujer de cabellos dorados enfureció, nunca había tenido que pelear en serio contra alguna de sus creaciones, pero con la joven Pendragon haría una excepción.

Desde la oscuridad de su mundo Arturia observaba junto con Iriesviel como se desarrollaba la situación. La susodicha estaba sentada con su vestido blanco extendido por el suelo mientras que la albina se mantenía de pie a su lado. Iriesviel observaba en el cuello de la rubia, el sello de la espada sagrada que resplandecía ligeramente.

—Mientras portes ese sello seguirás ligada a Excalibur, no importa que tanto la use Alter, la espada no será corrompida.

—Si Excalibur fuera ennegrecida ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad. En mi situación a un si mi deseo no era una alianza con esa otra yo, con el fin de detener a Lizrich… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

"Vengo a ofrecerte un trato" cuando esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Alter lo último que Saber se esperaba era que, de alguna manera, su homóloga necesitara su ayuda. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con Alter en cuanto a sus acciones, para bien o para mal Lizrich era la principal raíz de problemas a eliminar.

Ni Saber ni Alter serían capaces de enfrentar tal amenaza solas, necesitaban el apoyo de la otra.

A fin de cuentas, ambas eran Arturia Pendragon.

Nadie más que ellas controlarían su propio destino de ahí en adelante.

—"Para protegerla… por eso vivo ¡Para eso existo!" —los pensamientos de Alter se arremolinaron a medida que la lucha contra Lizrich se hacía más intensa—"Seré yo quien se manche las manos, seré yo quien cargue con toda su cumpla. Abrazare la destrucción y la locura si es necesario para que ella ya no sufra… porque para Lily, Saber y Arturia ya ha sido suficiente."

Alter sabía que ella no era más que otra de las "Arturias" existentes. Una fracción más de un todo que conformaban a la verdadera Arturia Pendragon, tal y como Lily o Saber. Aunque cada alter ego tenía una personalidad distinta esencialmente todas eran una misma. Un "yo" creado por la original para hacer frente a diversas situaciones.

Saber existía como el espadachín, desarrollado para viajar a través del mundo como un caballero, era el epitome de perfección que ella quería alcanzar como un guerrero. Lily fue creada para recordarse a sí misma que era mujer, era quien hacia relucir el lado femenino que existía para que Arturia no perdiera su identidad. Alter quien fue la última versión existía para cargar el peso y la culpa de la original, creada como una manera de auto protegerse, todos ellos conformaban a Arturia Pendragon.

La verdadera era solo la suma de todas sus partes, una versión madura pero seria, amable, tranquila y sensata.

No fue mentira cuando Alter le dijo a Gilgamesh que Arturia jamás volvería a ser la misma. Lily y Saber ya no existían. Esas personalidades arraigadas a Saber fueron consumidas y destruidas por la oscuridad mientras ella era atormentada ahogándose en el pozo de las maldiciones. Alter se lamentó no haber sido capaz de salvarlos y ahí se había originado su odio intenso hacia Lizrich.

Sin importar cuanto le costara la iba a eliminar.

Cuando la bruja negra vio finalmente a la copia de Irisviel exhalar cansada luego de la intensa tanda de ataques propiciados por ella decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Finalmente aniquilaría a la última Einzbern con vida. La susodicha maldijo, cortes superficiales arruinaban su hermosa piel y todos habían sido hechos por la insolente hija de Uther Pendragon.

—¡Excalibur!

Habiendo concentrado toda su energía en un solo golpe por segunda vez en el día Alter utilizaba el ataque más poderoso de la espada.

La luz dorada ilumino los cielos. Desde la capital miraban impresionados el maravilloso espectáculo de aquel rayo de cálida luz elevándose a los cielos.

Pero el ataque no acabó Lizrich.

En un último momento, la bruja albina logró convocar una barrera poderosa que la hizo resistir el ataque, pero la dejo gravemente herida y exhausta. Saber Alter había gastado gran parte de sus reservas de energía, pero aún se mantenía en pie con orgullo. A Lizrich no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla de rodillas apoyándose con su espada como lo había hecho Gilgamesh.

Acercándose a pasos lentos al cuerpo de la antigua princesa Einzbern alzó su espada para clavársela en el pecho a esa mujer.

—¡Mggn! —contuvo su grito al sentir una fecha clavarse en su abdomen.

Salieri, Edmon Dantes, James Moriarty, Christopher Columbus, Yagyu Munenori, Ivan y Solomon, los siete miembros del concilio de ancianos habían hecho su aparición finalmente.

Y todos tenían la intención de atacar a Saber.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco más complicadas para Alter porque tristemente ella no tiene aliados. Gilgamesh comienza a desconfiar el concilio de ancianos y las duquesas Nimrod y Pendragron aun andan libres por ahí.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sortilegio 14

Alter no sentía dolor, no podía, el sufrimiento y la agonía de Angra Mainju había sido mil veces más dolorosa que una simple flecha clavada en su abdomen, por ende, esta no representaba gran amenaza para ella, pudo haber esquivado dicho ataque fácilmente de no haber estado tan concentrada en su objetivo. Sin inmutarse se sacó la flecha y la lanzó al piso quebrándola con un pisotón. Silenciosamente la mujer de porte serio examinó su situación, siete contra uno no era una pelea justa pero tampoco era algo que ella no pudiera afrontar.

Yagyu e Ivan ayudaron a una herida Lizrich a levantarse del suelo, era bastante obvio que no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Lo concejales desaparecieron de la vista de Saber llevándose consigo a la mujer de ojos rojos. Manteniendo una expresión fría, Alter ignoró a los ancianos que la rodeaban dirigiéndose a atacar directamente a la bruja y sus aliados. Salieri y Edmon detuvieron su ataque a medio metro de su objetivo y los tres concejales restantes la atacaron por detrás. Gracias a sus reflejos e increíble velocidad Alter logró esquivar a James, Christopher y Solomon recibiendo solo el roce de una flecha lanzada por Moriarty.

Manteniendo la calma se limpió la mejilla, desde que había salido del pozo de las maldiciones no había tenido un solo descanso, batallar con Gilgamesh había mermado gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero pese a aquel combate debía recordarse que su objetivo principal era eliminar a Lizrich. Se estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado y si continuaba peleando su cuerpo no lo soportaría, pero eso poco importaba. Con ira contenida, Saber se lanzó al ataque tratando de atravesar la barrera defensiva que los concejales habían formado, si era necesario tendría que matarlos antes de agotar la poca energía que le quedaba.

Alter era muy orgullosa, no retrocedería aun cuando las batallas previas ya le estaban pasando factura. Aun al límite de sus fuerzas seguía combatiendo con un porte digno de una reina.

Desde la capital de Nilonia aún se podían sentir los impactos de energía que la espadachín liberaba con cada ataque. Los murmullos de la ciudad se hacían cada vez más constantes plagándose poco a poco de temor imaginando el peor de los escenarios.

—Maldición. —podía sentir perfectamente a presencia de Arturia a unos cuantos kilómetros definitivamente era ella quien estaba combatiendo, pero ¿Contra quién?

¿De dónde si quiera sacaba esa mujer sus fuerzas? ¿Cómo era posible que luego de la reciente batalla Saber pudiera seguir en pie desbordando tal ola de energía? El rey de los héroes dio media vuelta dispuesto a prepararse para un nuevo combate llevando consigo a sus generales, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa al solo encontrarse con dos de ellas.

—¿Dónde esta Nero?

—Su majestad—Siegfried llegó a la sala de consejo a toda prisa—¡Lady Germanicus ha salido del castillo llevándose al caballo más rápido de los establos!

—¿Qué demonios es lo que esta planeando? —se preguntó apretando sus manos con furia contenida.

Durante mucho tiempo Gilgamesh se preguntó porque a pesar de las pruebas en su contra, Nero seguía creyendo en Arturia. La duquesa incluso admitió saber su identidad desde el principio y ese habría sido motivo suficiente para mandarla a la horca, pero Nero era valiosa como su comandante. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensara su actitud, lejos de ofender a Gilgamesh simplemente lo divertía. A pesar de ser fiel a la memoria de Saber, Nero jamás había mostrado indicios de ser capaz de traicionarlo, al menos no hasta esos momentos en los que sin motivo aparente había salido del castillo quizás a reencontrase con su vieja amiga, más la duda flotaba en el ambiente.

¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Nero una vez que estuviera de frente a Saber? ¿La detendría o se uniría a ella? Por su devoción al recuerdo de Arturia algo en Gilgamesh le decía que la traición de Nero era inminente, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo espera que Mordred fuera quien se le opusiera primero.

—Chevalier, Mordred, partimos ahora mismo, prepárense—ordenó con voz fría antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Hacia unos momentos que Nero había comenzado a sentirse mal, pero ignoró aquella sensación. Su mente únicamente estaba concentrada en llegar con Arturia antes de que algo terrible sucediera.

A la duquesa le había costado mucho trabajo mantener su rostro inexpresivo luego de escuchar a Gilgamesh hablar sobre el hombre albino. La parecía inconcebible que ni Merlin ni el mago con quien estaba fueron capaces de detener a Saber. Alter se estaba convirtiendo en alguien peligrosa en un corto lapso de tiempo, al paso en que las cosas iban, su amiga terminaría siendo asesinada por el rey de los héroes y era algo que no podía permitir. La rubia sabía que Alter era completamente diferente a Arturia Pendragon pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo Saber, existía una forma de salvarla, tan solo había que encontrarla y a esas alturas Merlín no parecía ser una opción de ayuda, tendría que encontrar la manera por sí misma.

En el pasado Saber había arriesgado su vida ayudándola a reclamar su derecho a ser la sucesora de la familia Germanicus a pesar de que no era su deber. ¿Cómo podía darle la espalda en momentos como esos? Nero haría lo que fuera por salvar a Arturia. Merlín le había advertido que liberar a Saber del pozo de las maldiciones causaría grandes desgracias en el reino, mucha gente moriría según las predicciones del mago, pero la duquesa estaba dispuesta a cargar con ello.

La culpa comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros, o tal vez era algo más lo que le hacía sentirse pesada y mareada pero aun así siguió cabalgando a toda prisa. En su mente ciertas palabras pronunciadas por Lily comenzaban a rondar tortuosamente. En su momento fue incapaz de comprender a lo que Saber se refería, pero casi como si hubiera previsto su situación ella había dicho algo contundente.

Sucedió cuando Nero hacia una visita formal al palacio Izdubar. Se sorprendió de ver a Lily siendo la guardiana del futuro rey, pero por dentro estaba orgullosa. Mientras entrenaban la joven duquesa no pudo evitar felicitarla. Lily resplandecía hermosamente demostrando su destreza en combate y como era de esperarse Nero había perdido ante ella.

Luego de que la rubia le ayudara a levantarse dándole una mano ambas miraron el atardecer en los campos de entrenamiento. La duquesa apenas podía recordar vagamente de que estaban hablando, en sus memorias ambas parecían platicar divertidas, pero sin importar cuanto intentara el tema de conversación parecía estar bloqueado en sus recuerdos. Tal vez no lo recordaba porque en su momento lo considero un tema sin importancia, pero la siguiente línea pronunciada por Arturia aun resonaba en su mente.

—" _Si es que… si es que algún día llegase a traicionar todos mis ideales entonces prométeme que sin importar el precio vas a detenerme"._

Por supuesto que en aquel tiempo Nero no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad ni las implicaciones de esa frase por lo que, al escucharla decir aquello de manera casual, la joven Germanicus supuso que había sido solo un comentario espontaneo. Con una sonrisa había prometido que de ser necesario llegaría a las últimas consecuencias.

Ahora mismo se daba cuenta que esas palabras se convertirían en una promesa incumplida.

La vida de Arturia era incluso más importante que su juramento y lealtad a la corona.

Nero bajo del caballo cuando se encontró cerca del punto donde presumiblemente la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, sentía que estaba sudando frio, pero decidió ignorarlo. No muy lejos podía ver a los concejales combatiendo con Alter, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más para intervenir alguien la detuvo jalándola hacia unos arbustos para obligarla a ocultarse.

—No te recomiendo acercarte más de este punto si no quieres terminar involucrada—le advirtió una voz sumamente familiar.

—¡Astolfo! —exclamó sorprendida de ver al ver al paladín de Chevalier en ese lugar—¿Qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar, la sensación de que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder la invadía lentamente, pero con su mejor esfuerzo logró disimularlo.

—Me dirigía hacia la capital con malas noticias hasta que me topé con esto, tuve que rodear el combate son mucho sigilo para no ser detectado…

Astolfo no podían entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no conocía a Alter aunque si a los concejales. Las noticias más recientes no habían llegado a la provincia de los Chevalier pero supuso que contra quien fuera que el consejo de ancianos estaba combatiendo se trataba de alguien peligrosa. Habiendo analizado la batalla había decidido sabiamente que lo mejor era no entrometerse y evitar ser detectado. Además, él no podía perder tiempo en ese lugar pues llevaba un mensaje urgente para el rey.

—Los "Hassan" están en Nilonia, dos asesinos estaban infiltrados como servidumbre en el castillo Chevalier, envenenaron a todos los empleados, no dudo haya también en la casa Germanicus y en el palacio real… todo parece indicar que aprovecharan los conflictos internos para tratar de asesinar al rey.

Bien, la situación del país no podía ser más perfecta, dos duquesas trataban de dar un golpe de estado, Alter acababa de robar Excalibur destruyendo gran parte de las armas y tesoros del rey y para colmo de males los "Hassan" decidían reaparecer para vengarse de Gilgamesh por asuntos del pasado.

—Veneno dices…—Nero comenzó a sentir que respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Sabía que había algo raro en la comida que la servidumbre les ofreció antes de que fueran a la sala de juntas, afortunadamente Mordred y Chevalier no habían comido mucho por lo que los efectos del veneno serían más lentos en ambas.

—¡Maldición! —tocando su cuello el paladín se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba hirviendo, se puso de pie para llevársela rápido a un lugar donde pudiera recibir atención médica—He llegado tarde, tienes los síntomas del envenenamiento. Hay que llevarte rápidamente a…

Nero se soltó del agarre de Astolfo.

—No—dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie—Saber está en problemas, tengo que ayudarla.

El paladín la miro extrañado al no saber a quién se refería, había escuchado del espadachín Saber, pero se suponía que esa persona había muerto hace tiempo por lo que atribuyo sus palabras a alguna alucinación. Debajo del rojo brillante de sus ropas las manchas negras del envenenamiento comenzaban eran medianamente visibles y el paladín comenzó a temer lo peor.

—Escúchame Nero, no tenemos una cura para el veneno, los mejores doctores que tenemos en el castillo Chevalier solo lograron detener el crecimiento de las manchas negras que el enseñamiento provoca, si no te tratamos de inmediato entonces tu…

—¡Ja! Piensas que un simple veneno como este va a matarme…—tomó una bocanada de aire con algo de dificultad—Antes de ser nombrada sucesora de la familia Germanicus me envenenaron al menos tres veces, esto no es nada.

Invocando su espada apuntó hacia el paladín mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sera mejor que no intentes detenerme Astolfo. Lo siento.

Sin darse tiempo siquiera de valorar la situación, la mujer de prominente figura corrió hacia su vieja amiga justo a tiempo para salvar a Alter de un peligroso ataque llevado a cabo por el concejal Salieri, con agilidad digna solo de ella bloqueó el estoque del albino con su flameante espada roja. El susodicho retrocedió asombrado ante la repentina presencia de la duquesa.

Nero comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras el sudor recorría su frente, se sentía a desfallecer, pero aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie.

—¡Como te atreves! —Edmon Dantes rugió con ira mientras apretaba su brazo gravemente herido debido a la espada de Saber.

—Duquesa y comandante de las tropas de la familia Germanicus, retírese ahora mismo. Es el deber del consejo de ancianos aniquilar a esta infame bruja, si usted la defiende será acusada y condenada por alta traición a la corona y al pueblo de Nilonia—el más imponente de los ancianos, Christopher habló con total parsimonia.

Lo ojos de la recién llegada rubia miraron con atención la situación, Alter se veía muy debilitada pero aun así se mantenía en pie a sus espaldas. Cinco de los siete concejales las rodeaban, pero momentáneamente cesaron los ataques después de su llegada. Ninguno de los tres estaba ileso, Saber había estado combatiendo sola contra los cinco e increíblemente había estado resistiendo sus ataques y contratacando de forma esplendida, pero era muy obvio que estaba en su límite.

Quizás de los reunidos ahí, quien en peor estado estaba era Solomon que difícilmente se mantenía en pie a causa de la grave herida en su abdomen. El menos afectado de todos era James, quizás porque su agilidad era superior por de entre todos los concejales.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí duquesa tonta? Decidí no asesinarte a ti ni a "esas" otras dos, pero si te metes en mi camino no me estarás dejando otra opción—la voz helada de Arturia y su mirada amenazante no lograron atemorizar a su compañera.

—Yo solo estoy saldando una deuda.

—Tu deuda con Arturia ha sido saldada desde el momento en el que utilizas el hechizo "Torquem memories" esta no es tu batalla.

—Yo seré quien decida eso—comentó con el usual orgullo que la caracterizaba a pesar de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

La versión alterna de Arturia la miró de reojo, en la parte baja de su espalda las manchas negras del veneno eran completamente visibles. La duquesa no debía estar ni siquiera en condiciones de mantenerse consiente.

—Tsk—Alter decidió que lo que hiciera Nero no le importaba siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus planes.

Una presencia sumamente molesta se acercaba a gran velocidad. La mujer de ojos dorados maldijo por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño. Gilgamesh se acercaba.

—Señorita Germanicus, retírese ahora mismo—James habló con frialdad—O de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a…

—¡Silencio! —ella ordenó clavado su espada en el suelo para expandir una ola de fuego que hizo a los concejales retroceder—¡Aunque este quebrantando las leyes, aunque por estas acciones se me condene a muerte, no permitiré que pongan una mano encima de -!

Su voz se cortó de inmediato, al mirar hacia su estomagó vio a la mitad de Excalibur sobre salir de su cuerpo y tosió algo de sangre. Gotas negras cayeron al suelo. Miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente, pero no podía entender por qué… de pronto la vista se le nubló y la orgullosa duquesa cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los concejales miraron con sorpresa como en cuestión de segundos Alter había acabado con su aliada.

—No me dejaste otra opción Nero…—Alter agitó su espada limpiando así la sangre de su antigua amiga.

La rubia de cabellos cenizos levanto su Excalibur hacia el cielo.

—¡Espada sagrada muestra tu fulgor y comparte tu brillo eterno!

La luz del filo lo inundo todo cegando a los concejales por un minuto, cuando la luz se disipó no había rastros de Alter, ni de Nero y mucho menos de Solomon. Una cuarta presencia también había desaparecido del lugar, pero nadie lo pareció notar.

—¡Maldición! —James golpeó un árbol cercano, claramente habían subestimado los poderes de Arturia.

Los concejales sabían que se encontraban en una situación grave si ni siquiera Lizrich había sido capaz de acabar con la chica Pendragon.

Gilgamesh hacia acto de presencia tan solo un par de segundos después. Su caballo y el de sus comandantes se detuvieron en se lugar con un relinchido.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó el soberano en un tono que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

—Su majestad, Nero nos ha trai…—Christopher fue repentinamente interrumpido por Salieri.

—La bruja negra ha asesinado a Nero y se ha llevado a Solomon—declaró fingiendo preocupación.

James sonrió malignamente por la maravillosa jugada de su compañero, si había alguien que probablemente pudiera derrotar a Saber Alter ese sin lugar a duda debía ser Gilgamesh. Salieri les había comentado que en un momento de debilidad el rey había evitado asesinar a la joven Pendragon en el asalto a babilonia. Era un secreto a voces que además de Enkidu e Iskandar sus comandantes eran las únicas personas a quienes consideraba dignas de su amistad y Nero especialmente había ganado su confianza y el título de ser su amiga, aunque el orgulloso rey jamás lo hubiera admitido.

En lugar de poner a Nero como la traidora que era, ante los ojos de Gilgamesh lo mejor era hacerla una víctima más de Arturia Pendragon. Con eso no solo acrecentaban más el odio del rey dorado, también mataban el ultimo rayo de misericordia que este pudiera tener para Saber.

—¡Mientes maldito anciano! —la guardiana del rey bajo de su caballo desenfundando su espada dispuesta a atacar al concejal, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando repentinamente cayo inconsciente.

—¡Mordred! —Gilgamesh exclamó soprendido.

—Su majestad…—Chevalier apenas fue capaz de susurrar temblada apoyándose en su caballo antes de perder la conciencia al igual que su compañera.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —Gilgamesh se preguntó mirando a sus dos comandantes en el suelo.

.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, se preguntó si acaso estaba muerta.

Cuando era niña recordaba haber tenido una sensación así, era una paz y tranquilidad indescriptible, semejante a lo que se supone se siente una vez que mueres.

Pero no estaba muerta. Lo supo al abrir los ojos. Aun se sentía algo debilitada pero increíblemente cómoda. Lo primero que sus ojos notaron fue el dosel de la esponjosa cama en la que estaba acostada, le recordaban mucho a las de su castillo. A pesar de todo sabía que ese no era su castillo, ni esa su cama.

Bueno a fin de cuentas no importaba en qué lugar estuviera, lo importante es que se sería mejor que nunca. Se estiro sintiéndose llena de energía y saltó de la cama.

—Muy bien—alzó sus brazos y estiró su cuerpo de un lado al otro sintiéndose revitalizada, cada mañana al levantarse hacia un par de ejercicios y solo entonces notó el camisón blanco que la cubría.

Era bástate cómodo pensó.

Miró la habitación con curiosidad esperando algún indicio que le dijera en qué lugar estaba, pero parecía un castillo como cualquier otro.

No había nadie más, lo cual le pareció muy raro pues evidentemente alguien le había llevado una jarra con jugo y una bandeja de pan. Encogiéndose de hombros cogió una hogaza y salió de la habitación saboreando el delicioso pan.

El castillo tenía un estilo barroco antiguo, probablemente de hace 1000 o 700 años en el pasado. La rubia admiró las piezas de arte que decoraban las paredes sin hacer comentario alguno pues su boca estaba muy ocupada con el pan.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y pensó que lo más sabio era esconderse detrás de alguna de las cortinas que decoraban el lugar, sus pensamientos volaron cuando al mirar a través del cristal se encontró con una vista singular.

El cielo.

Estaba en el cielo. Literalmente estaba en el cielo.

—Estos son…

—Los jardines colgantes de babilonia.

Ella giró para encontrarse con un sonriente Astolfo.

—Buenos días Nero, me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno, era bastante obvio que no estaba entre mis planes matar a Nero, así que no, la muerte que Sheakespeare predijo no era la de Nero.**

 **En fin, siendo sincera no me esperaba este resultado, implementar a Astolfo fue más difícil de lo que pensé, ya que desde hace rato pensaba meterlo, pero quería que tuviera una entrada que fuera "sin importancia" para luego destacar y creo que lo logro.**

 **Bien hecho Astolfo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sortilegio 15

Astolfo no era capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido, en unos segundos estaba en el bosque de camino a informar al rey a su ama la situación del castillo D'Eon y al siguiente minuto se encontraba en un lugar desconocido junto con la mujer de piel pálida y ojos dorados que había apuñalado a Nero, su herida camarada y un miembro del consejo gravemente lacerado

—"¿Que...?"

—"¡Bones, llévense a ese infame bastardo al calabozo y no lo dejen escapar, tráiganme algodón, agua y polen de azucena!" —ordenó Arturia.

Al instante esqueletos armados entraron a la habitación llevándose consigo al malherido hombre mientras la mujer de ojos dorados hizo desaparecer la espada sagrada de sus manos, acto seguido se agachó para tomar a Nero entre sus brazos. El paladín apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Alter sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y lo clavó tres veces en el cuerpo de la duquesa en distintas zonas. Inmediatamente el pelirosa desenfundo su espada dispuesto a atacar para tratar de salvar a su amiga.

—"Yo no lo haría si fuera tú Astolfo"—ella detuvo las puñaladas tirando lejos de si el cuchillo, la sangre negra salpico por el lugar—"Si ahora, no podrás salvar a Nero."

Los esqueletos restantes en la habitación de inmediato lo rodearon amenazando atravesarlo con sus lanzas. El impulso de pelear se hizo presente pero la mirada fría de Alter carecía de falsedad, por consiguiente, el paladín no tuvo más opción que apretar los dientes y mantenerse inmóvil.

—"¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!" —preguntó haciendo visible su desesperación ante la incomprendida situación en la que se encontraba.

—"Gracias al hechizo "Torquem Memories" obtuve los recuerdos de Mordred, Nero y por supuesto de Chevalier, así es como sé que eres el paladín más devoto de la duquesa D´Eon. También sé que ella te dejó a cargo de su castillo, si estas fuera de él debe ser porque tienes un comunicado importante o de lo contrario no abandonarías tu posición sin que ella te lo hubiese ordenado."

Otros esqueletos parecieron entregándole a Saber Alter lo que minutos antes había solicitado. Ella tomó el algodón remojándolo en el agua para limpiar las heridas sangrantes de la duquesa Germanicus. Astolfo frunció el ceño, acababa de herirla y ahora pretendía curarla… no lo entendía. Siendo consciente de la mirada del paladín, Arturia habló alzar la vista mientras seguía concentrada en tratar las heridas de la duquesa.

—"El veneno en el cuerpo de Nero hace que la sangre se ennegrezca, lo mejor en estos casos es drenar esa sangre contaminada y aplicar polen de amapolas para ganar tiempo. El antídoto solo puede ser fabricado con pétalos de lirio blanco y resina de cierto árbol que poseen los jardines de Gilgamesh."

Aunque había escuchado atentamente sus palabras Astolfo a un no confiaba del todo en ella.

—"Eso no contesta mi primera pregunta ¡¿Quién eres tú?!"

Ella guardó silencio por un momento mientras terminaba de aplicar polen en las heridas de Nero, cuando hubo terminado se puso de pie con la joven en brazos y se la entregó a uno de los esqueletos bajo su mando.

—"Llévenla a una de las habitaciones para que descanse"—ordenó con voz fría.

—"¡Respóndeme!" —exigió el paladín.

—"Cuida la manera en la que te diriges hacia mi Astolfo, estoy siendo demasiado indulgente contigo porque eres una persona importante en los recuerdos de Chevalier. Si he decidido perdonar tu vida es simplemente porque gracias a los recuerdos de tu ama, Mordred y Nero es que ahora soy libre del inmundo lugar donde se me tenía aprisionada."

—"¿Qué…?" —Astolfo fue tomado por sorpresa ante esas palabras.

—"Mi nombre es Arturia Pendragon, soy la misma Saber de la que tanto escuchaste a Mordred y Nero hablar, la Saber que se dice asesino al rey Lubalganda y traicionó la confianza de Gilgamesh. ¡Esa soy yo! "—exclamó con severidad—"Ahora te preguntó, paladín de la Duquesa Chevalier D´Eon, ¿Piensas meterte en mi camino y atacarme o escucharas lo que tengo que decir?"

.

.

.

—¡Astolfo! —obviamente Nero no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver al paladín de Chevalier frente a sus ojos.

Para empezar ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos dos en los jardines colgantes de Babilonia? Al ver a Astolfo supuso que se encontraba en dominio aliado, quizás Gilgamesh hubiera descubierto el lugar donde ese palacio había estado oculto por cientos de años.

—Te vez con mucha energía ¿Cómo están tus heridas? —preguntó divertido.

—Mis heridas… ¿Eh? —ella se revisó el cuerpo, estaba segura de que había sido atravesada en el estomagó por Excalibur pero sorprendentemente no había ni siquiera una cicatriz de aquella herida—Pero ¿Qué…?

—Ya veo, así que estas bien. Me alegro mucho. Debes estar muy confundida ¿Verdad? Estuviste inconsciente por más de una semana, perdiste mucha sangre y tu sistema tardó en reponerlo.

—Eso parece…—dijo algo desconcertada, pero volvió a su humor usual en menos de un segundo—Oye Astolfo ¿Mordred y Chevalier se encuentran bien? Gilgamesh debió haber estado perdido sin sus generales—se burló—¿Qué ha estado haciendo ese rey arrogante? Espero que no lo haya destituido mientras estábamos fuera de servicio haha.

El susodicho rio nerviosamente rascándose la nuca. Correctamente Astolfo asumió que Nero creía estar en los dominios de Gilgamesh así que explicarle donde estaban realmente sería un poco complicado.

—Haha… muchas cosas sucedieron mientras estabas inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucedió con Saber? ¿Logró escapar? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación por la rubia.

A pesar de casi haber sido asesinada por Alter, había hecho el juramento secreto de proteger su vida a toda costa. Sin importar como, ella iba a regresar a Saber a la normalidad con o sin la ayuda de Merlín.

Astolfo borró la sonrisa de su rostro con un suspiro, de alguna forma ya vea venir esa reacción por parte de su amiga. Nero y Mordred siempre habían sido muy devotas a las memorias de Saber Lily.

—Sígueme, ella te está esperando.

Nero lo miró con confusión. ¿Había sido Arturia capturada? Pero de ser ese el caso era casi imposible, por no decir impensable, que Gilgamesh decidiera perdonarle la vida. Tal vez planeaba hacerle un juicio público y sentenciarla a muerte, de ser ese el caso al menos tendría la oportunidad para ayudar a su amiga a escapar.

Guardando silencio, la duquesa decidió seguir a su compañero.

Nero era una estudiosa interesada en leyendas en historia antigua, había leído sobre los jardines colgantes de babilonia, estos fueron construidos por un rey en regalo a su esposa. Eran enormes instalaciones y en los registros más antiguos se decía que tal lugar había sido oculto por la reina Iriesviel 700 años antes, temerosa de que pudiera ser utilizado como un arma. Durante años se creyó que la existencia tal estructura era solo un mito. Aunque le intrigaba como Gilgamesh había encontrado los jardines colgantes su principal duda era el motivo por el cual se encontraban en ese lugar.

Grandes puertas doradas se abrieron directo a la sala del trono del palacio y sentada en las alturas estaba Saber Alter.

—¿Has tenido un buen descanso Nero? —ella preguntó inexpresiva.

—Arturia…—su desconcierto fue evidente, pero trato de retomar la calma—no, quiero decir, Saber Alter ¡¿Qué significa esto?!—preguntó plantándose con seguridad a distancia de la susodicha.

Alter apoyó la mejilla sobre su palma con aburrimiento.

—¿Es así como me agradeces haber salvado tu vida?

—¿Salvarme…?

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido apuñalada por la espalda por lo que no podía entender a que se refería Saber con eso de salvarle la vida.

—Aunque realmente no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, en esos momentos no tenía los ingredientes necesarios para fabricar el antídoto al veneno que ingeriste, de no haberte drenado la sangre contaminada pudiste haber muerto y si no fuera por Astolfo, conseguir la resina de cedro a tiempo habría sido imposible.

Los arboles de cedro solo crecían en los jardines del castillo de Nilonia y no era como si Saber pudiera ingresar a ese lugar como sin nada. Después de habérselo comentado al paladín, Astolfo se había ofrecido para conseguir la resina aprovechando para indicar a los médicos del palacio que drenaran la sangre contaminada de los cuerpos de D´Eon y Mordred afirmando que regresaría al día siguiente con el antídoto para salvarlas.

—No lo entiendo…—comentó claramente confundida—Tú no eres Arturia… ¿Por qué salvarías mi vida?

Alter se enderezo en su asiento.

—Es cierto, no soy la misma Arturia que tú conoces, soy una versión Alterna que sucumbió a la oscuridad de Angra mainju por voluntad propia y es por eso, que a diferencia de Uther Pendragon, no deseo destrucción sin sentido. Mi único objetivo es destruir a Lizrich y al consejo de ancianos por lo que nos hicieron.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó curiosa.

—A todos los que alguna vez poseímos un corazón puro lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que la mujer de ojos dorados decidiera continuar hablando. Astolfo se mantuvo detrás de Nero en todo momento.

—Tenías razón al desconfiar del consejo de ancianos Nero pero, dime, alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Por qué si Merlín es un mago muy poderoso nunca había salido del bosque del silencio hasta ahora? Te dijo que el pozo de las maldiciones me mantenía cautiva, pero ¿Te dijo como sabía que yo estaba ahí? ¿Te comentó alguna vez de qué manera planeaba "limpiar la oscuridad" de mí?

Nero no podía negar que esas dudas se habían materializado en más de una ocasión en su mente, pero Merlin había sido muy específico al decirle que si quería que las cosas resultaran bien jamás lo cuestionara pues no solo no respondería sus dudas si no que había cosas que ella no estaba preparada para saber. Interpretando su silencio de manera positiva, la rubia siguió hablando.

—700 años atrás cuando Iriesviel regia estas tierras, su hermana gemela, Lizrich se levantó en armas contra ella, por supuesto que eso no está en ningún registro o libro histórico, el consejo de ancianos borró toda huella de su existencia luego de la muerte de Iriesviel debido a que hicieron un trato con Lizrich para asegurar la supervivencia del reino, desde entonces ellos no sirven al rey, sirven a la bruja. Si no se accedía a sus demandas Lizrich liberaría Angra mainju y todo el reino seria destruido, cada determinado tiempo se ofrecía un sacrificio con el fin de apaciguar la corrupción del pozo de las maldiciones dando inicio así a una falsa guerra entre el bien y el mal solo para el deleite y diversión de ella, cuando finalmente Lizrich se aburría consumía el alma contaminada obteniendo belleza, juventud y longevidad antes de dormir profundamente y repetir el ciclo al despertar.

Una expresión de horror cruzo las facciones de Nero comprender lo que Alter había explicado y recordó las palabras de Mordred acerca de su tío. Si lo que Arturia decía era verdad, Uther Pendragon no había sido más que un sacrificio que sucumbió a la corrupción llenando su corazón de oscuridad y deseos de caos y destrucción, algo que técnicamente también debió ocurrirle a Saber. La diferencia era que mientras la mayoría de las almas puras sucumbían al ennegrecimiento, Alter lo había aceptado por lo tanto podría controlar su ansia de aniquilación.

—Merlín y el guardián del destino, William Shakespeare trataron de detener este bucle desde el inicio, pero Lizrich fue demasiado poderosa incluso para ellos, todo lo que pudieron hacer fue retirarse a tierra santa, el único lugar donde esa bruja nunca podrá entrar. Las distintas generaciones de consejos han intentado capturarlos a través de todos estos años, pero ellos solo pueden ser encontrados por las personas a quienes se los permiten, tu nunca encontraste a Merlín, más bien él te permitió verlo.

—Aguarda… ¿Merlín sabía todo esto? ¡Lo sabía y nunca dijo de la traición del concejo y la existencia de Lizrich! —preguntó incrédula y en el fondo algo furiosa por el hecho de que el albino había omitido toda esa información.

—Los actores deben actuar su papel correspondiente en el escenario, todo este futuro estaba planeado desde hace 600 años, si Merlín hubiera hablado tus acciones habrían cambiado el curso del destino que Shakespeare tenía escrito. Tú y Mordred son bastante impulsivas, saber esto habría hecho que atacasen al consejo sin pensarlo, habrían sido detenidas por Gilgamesh y exiliadas impidiendo que yo fuera liberada. Ellos necesitaban que yo emergiera como la bruja negra para que la historia siguiera su curso y ponerle fin al dominio de Lizrich.

La joven duquesa gruño ligeramente aceptando para sus adentros que Alter tenía razón, conociéndose como lo hacía, ni ella ni Mordred hubieran dudado de hacer justicia con sus propias manos aun sí tenían que enfrentarse a los ancianos. En el fondo sabía que debía tener cuidado con ellos, pero no esperaba que fueran cómplices de algo tan oscuro como lo que Arturia acababa de revelar.

—Entonces todo el tiempo… nuestras acciones fueron manipuladas todo para asegurar el futuro que estaba previsto… ¡¿Acaso no hemos sido más que peones todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Si quiera había una forma real de salvarte?!

Al ver el rostro afligido de la duquesa, Alter supuso que ella probablemente ya no sabía en que creer. Al poner en duda su confianza sobre Merlin, las palabras del mago podían ser tanto la más pura verdad como una mentira solo para asegurar el curso del destino que ya había sido decidido sin tener la seguridad de poder recuperar a la verdadera Saber.

—Entre los cientos de futuros posibles, el hecho de que ella se convertiría en la bruja negra no iba a cambiar. Ellos solo se aseguraron de que la historia siguiera un curso que afirmara la derrota de Lizrich a costa de cientos de vidas incluyendo la de Arturia y Gilgamesh, pero eso era mejor que repetir hasta el fin de los tiempos una falsa guerra para el entretenimiento de la bruja.

Con un ademan de su mano, mostró a los presentes la misma visión que Shakespeare le había mostrado a Igraine Pendragon cuando ella se presentó ante el guardián del destino buscando saber el futuro de su hija.

—Se suponía que una Saber corrompida desataría una guerra de 5 años en contra de Gilgamesh para culminar con el asesinato del rey y Arturia regresando a la normalidad solo para darse cuenta de lo que provoco y que confrontara a Lizrich asesinándola.

La imagen de Arturia sosteniendo el cuerpo del rey dorado cambio a una donde ella vestía ropas azules y una armadura mientras en sus manos sostenía la espada de Gilgamesh, EA. La mujer combatía hábilmente contra quien Nero supuso era Lizrich, finalmente aniquilándola al usar el poder de la espada y su habilidad de purificación.

—Al final, Arturia misma se quitaría la vida con la espada de Gilgamesh y su cuerpo reposaría en el fondo de un lago, conservado como si durmiera por toda la eternidad.

La visión cambio nuevamente mostrando a Astolfo y Nero como cadenas de flores sostenían a una pacifica Saber profundamente dormida en el fondo de un lago, las corrientes hacían su cabello ondearse, era como ver un ángel en un eterno letargo.

—Pero todo ese futuro cambio cuando yo fui nací—la visión se desvaneció—Yo soy una existencia que fue creada como defensa de Arturia a causa de que su corazón estaba siendo protegido por Iriesviel, nací para tomar todo el daño y el dolor de Angra mainju, yo acepté la corrupción para que ella ya no sufriera—con algo parecido a una expresión de tristeza puso una mano sobre su pecho—Pero Arturia no me aceptó como parte de ella hasta que tus recuerdos, los de Mordred y Chevalier llegaron a ella. Aunque Arturia sabía que mi deseo era aniquilar a todos los que le hicieron daño, era consciente de que también me desharía de los que intentaban destruir al rey dorado, porque si alguien va a asesinarlo seré solo yo. Incluso me encargue del grupo de asesinos Hassan que trataba de sacar provecho de la situación, se atrevieron a tratar de envenenarlo así que los decapite. —comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Astolfo recordó como la mujer de piel pálida asesinó a sangre fría al líder de los Hassan quien le informaba sobre su reciente intento de asesinato para tratar de formar una alianza con ella. Sin titubear le cortó la cabeza y con la misma gracia limpió su espada. El paladín no sintió pena y mucho menos tristeza por el asesino, de hecho, él mismo hubiera querido decapitarlo por poner en riesgo la vida de Lady Chevalier. El resto de los asesinos que esperaban en los jardines del palacio flotante, fueron aniquilados por él mismo y Alter.

—Gilgamesh podrá ser uno de mis principales objetivos, sin embargo, mi prioridad es Lizrich, ella le ordenó al consejo que capturaran a Lily y le dieran el brebaje que la hizo asesinar a los guardias y al rey, además de ofrecernos a Angra mainju como sacrificio. La causa de nuestro sufrimiento debe ser erradicada—dijo la rubia en un tono glacial.

—Entonces era cierto… los ancianos realmente estaban detrás de lo que sucedió hace 10 años—Nero no sabía cómo reaccionar, había tenido sus sospechas, pero confirmarlas era demasiado impactante.

—Arturia no desea que lastime a Gilgamesh, pero ese bastardo rey dorado se está metiendo en mi camino—comentó levemente irritada—A cambio de no lastimarlo Arturia mantendrá a Excalibur pura e inmaculada pero las acciones del rey de los héroes interfieren en mi misión. Le ofrecí dejar en paz su reino y su gente si me entregaba al consejo y a la bruja que mantenían oculta y él se atrevió a desafiarme. ¡Si lo que busca es la muerte será un placer para mi otorgársela!

—Aunque el rey desconfía del consejo de ancianos de ninguna forma va a entregarlos—comentó Astolfo.

—Es bastante comprensible, el consejo de ancianos durante años ha sido un pilar para el reino de Nilonia, a pesar de que Gilgamesh ha cambiado, jamás sacrificaría a aquellos que considera valiosos aliados—informó Nero.

—Ahora mismo estamos en guerra con Nilonia y si tú has despertado significa que solo es cuestión de tiempo que Mordred y Chevalier entren al campo de batalla. ¿Qué planeas hacer Nero? De aquí en adelante no hay un futuro asegurado, el bando que tomes podría decidir un desenlace completamente imprevisto, después de todo Gilgamesh piensa que te he asesinado.

La susodicha suspiró y sin voltear a ver al paladín le preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás aquí Astolfo?

—¿Yo? Mm…—el pareció reflexivo por un momento—Bueno, a diferencia de ti no soy devotó al rey dorado, mi lealtad esta únicamente con Lady Chevalier, Alter me dio el antídoto para salvar su vida y le estoy agradecido, es el único motivo por el que le estoy ayudando.

—Típico de ti—Nero sonrió—Pero supongo que en ese aspecto somos iguales.

Un torbellino de rosas rojas cubrió a la duquesa, en cuestión de segundos el camisón había cambiado a su usual vestido rojo y su espada flamante brillaba en sus manos, orgullosa e imponente, la rubia clavo su espada por delante de ella apoyando sus manos sobre esta.

—Mi vida fue salvada por Arturia Pendragon—declaró señalándose a sí misma—Yo Nero Claudios Germanicus hice el voto secreto de proteger su vida aun a costa de la mía por sobre mi lealtad a la corona, puede que tú no seas esa Saber a quién profesé mi devoción, pero sigues siendo una parte de Arturia Pendragon y por ello tienes mi lealtad.

La duquesa se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas sosteniéndose con su espada como lo hacían los caballeros que juraban lealtad a sus reyes.

—Si es para ponerle fin a la tiranía de quien causo tu desgracia, aun si eso me enemista del rey a quien sirvo, tienes mi total y absoluta lealtad.

—Levántate duquesa, Arturia llora de felicidad por tener a una amiga como tú que hasta el final ha creído en ella. Cuando todo esto termine y yo desaparezca, espero que tu lealtad siga con ella. No sé cómo todo esto pueda acabar, pero podre irme en paz al saber que ella al menos tendrá en ti un apoyo incondicional.

Una ligera sonrisa adornó el rostro de Alter, Nero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su mirada se suavizo llenándose de calidez. Alter solo deseaba lo mismo que ella, el bienestar de Arturia.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas simplemente no paraban, Arturia se dejó caer en medio del vacío.

—Nunca estuviste sola, aun mientras viajabas por Nilonia buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer había personas que esperaban volver a verte, aunque no fueras consiente formaste lazos al conocerlos y estos se fortalecieron aun cuando tú avanzabas sin mirar atrás—flotando a su lado Iriesviel comentó.

—¿A pesar de que sienta que no lo merezco? —preguntó cabizbaja.

—A pesar de eso—afirmó la albina dándole unas palmaditas a la rubia—Por una vez en tu vida trata de ser un poco egoísta Arturia. ¿No era esto lo que anhelabas?

Sus palabras le hicieron rememorar aquellos tiempos en los cuales como Saber Lily envidiaba la amistad entre Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Iskandar y Mordred. Deseaba fervientemente ser parte de ese lazo que ellos compartían. Jamás pensó que algún día realmente obtendría el aprecio y afecto de cada uno de ellos e incluso no pensó haber conseguido el de Nero.

—Todo estará bien.

Arturia se convenció de creer en las maternales palabras de Iriesviel.

.

.

.

Continuara


End file.
